Chasing Memory
by miminator
Summary: preHBP. Sirius is alive, but his memory is completely wiped. Harry tries to help him remember. There is also a new girl, who is very mysterious. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1: Hope

**A/N: **This is the sequel to "Hermione's Transfixion Spell."  Sirius is alive, but his memory is wiped completely of anything he had ever said, done, or even his identity.  Harry is devastated yet joyful, and he works hard to help Sirius regain his memory.  However, there are obstacles in the way that they must overcome.  There is also a new girl, who is very mysterious.  What is she hiding and why is it so dangerous? 

Everyone, I'm sorry about the long wait for this story.  It has been sitting in my notebook for ages, untyped.  Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize as J.K. Rowling's work, and I do own anything you don't recognize. 

****

**Chasing Memory**

****

**Chapter 1: Hope**

_Flashback_

_            "You… don't remember… me," Harry said, downcast.  "You don't remember anything."_

_            "Look, kid, I'm sorry!"  Sirius exclaimed.  "I didn't choose to have my memory wiped by some nut, alright?  I wish it had never happened, but you can't undo the past!"_

_            Harry was startled by the outburst.  "How did you know what…?"_

_            "Oh, Dumbledore told me," he said, gesturing toward the man in the corner, who was watching the conversation._

_            "Oh."  There was nothing but silence for a few minutes.  Then, "I'm Harry."_

_            "Nice to meet you, Harry."  There was no sign of recognition in those black eyes, no spark of memory.  It was like Sirius was meeting Harry for the first time._

            Don't start, _Harry warned himself.  _Not now.  Be manly about it.  Don't start—

_Unable to control his tears, Harry fled from the headmaster's office to __Gryffindor__Tower__._

_End of Flashback_

Harry knew he had to control himself.  He couldn't run and hide every time Sirius stared at him with blank eyes.  It would not help anything.

He just wished Sirius would remember him and all the fun they had together—how he would say Harry was exactly like his father, how he stood up for Harry, how he would risk everything to make sure Harry was all right.

He had none of those memories now.

-

            "Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said, catching Harry running in the halls in order not to be late for Potions.  "Could you step inside my office for a moment, please?"

            "But Professor, I'll be late-"

            "I'll excuse you."

            "But sir, its Potions and-" With a stern look from Dumbledore, Harry closed his mouth.

            "It's about Sirius," the old wizard said softly.  Without another word, Harry followed the headmaster up the magical stairs to his office.

When they reached the top, Fawkes saw Harry and immediately flew to his shoulder.  Harry stroked the phoenix's scarlet and gold plumage.

Dumbledore sat down, looking… tired.  Harry had only seen him tired once before, and that was at the end of Harry's fifth year, after Sirius had… well… had his 'incident.'

            "Harry," Dumbledore started, "you know what a coma is, don't you?"

            "A what?" asked Harry, not ready for this question.  "Oh. Yeah, of course I do."

            "Well, I've done some heavy research as well as conversing with Madam Pomfrey.  A lot.  She was quite annoyed.  Anyway, I've also talked to St. Mungo's and have come to the conclusion that Sirius' mind acts like he just woke from a coma.  His memory is wiped, but he can still recover."

            "He… he can?" Harry asked, startled, his heart and voice filling with hope.  "You mean, he'll remember?"

            "Oh, now don't get your hopes up.  I don't mean to crush them, but I don't want you to get too hopeful that you get frustrated with Sirius when he doesn't progress as quickly as you'd like him to."

            "I won't," Harry promised quickly.  "But sir, Sirius' mind _will_ heal, won't it?  I mean… how do we make him remember?"

            "We cannot _make _him do anything.  But we can help him."

Harry sighed impatiently.  "Yes, that's what I-"

Dumbledore held up a hand for silence.  "We can just talk to him.  Feed him memories.  Do not make him feel too special—as if he's disabled.  You don't he will not like that.  Treat him as you normally would.  He'll remember on his own, with given time."

            "All right."

            "You may go to class.  Oh, and one more thing—Sirius is in the Room of Requirement.  He has a password—it's 'Padfoot'."

            "He remembered?" Harry's spirits rose.

            "No.  I told him."

Harry's hopes crashed.  Dumbledore handed him an excuse note.

-

Deciding to stop to visit someone before making his way to Potions class, the note in his hand, (**A/N: **As Amy would say, "a ticket to the outside world") Harry paused at the Room of Requirement.  His throat went dry.

            "Padfoot," he croaked.

The door creaked open.  The room was completely void of a person, but there were definitely signs of living.  The pillows on the floor beside the bookshelf were mussed, and there were books missing from the shelves.  The bed was unmade, the shower curtain hanging open, and remains of last night's dinner on the table.

            "Ahem," said a voice behind Harry.  He whipped around to see Sirius.

            "Oh.  Hi."

            "Who gave you the password?"

            "Professor Dumbledore."

Sirius nodded.

            "Oh, by the way," Harry asked, "do you remember what Padfoot means?"

Sirius shook his head.  "Nope.  Dumbledore told me… you're my godson, Harry, am I correct?"

Harry nodded.  "Do you remember my father?  James Potter?"  Sirius shook his head no.  "My mum—Lily?  Lily Evans?  Lily Potter?"  Another negative.  "How they… died?"

            "No.  But I am curious.  Why don't you tell me about it?  Everything that happened.  And the Padfoot thing, too."

So Harry sat down.  And he told him.

-

**A/N: **Sorry—kinda short.

I want lotsa reviews!  Lots and lots!  Thanks!

Also—don't forget to check out my other stories:

**To Be Young Again**

**Hermione's Transfixion Spell**

**You Need A Girl, Mate**

And Coming Soon: **Letters To No One**

Thanks everyone!  143!

OutofAzkaban


	2. Chapter 2: Adrienne

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize as J.K. Rowling's work, and I do own anything you don't recognize.****

**Chapter 2: Adrienne**

The next day in Double Potions, Harry discovered that they were about to embark on a partner project.

            "I will divide you up into pairs," Snape was saying.  "You will have six weeks, as the Confusing Concoction takes a month to brew.  You will have the first two weeks to research.  I will be watching you and your partner _very _closely, and inspecting your work every lesson, so no student should feel capable of being lazy and letting their partner do the work.  If you do no work, you will receive no credit."

Ron gulped.

            "Now, to partners… Bulstrode and Finnigan, Weasley and Goyle, Thomas and Crabbe, Granger and Malfoy, Potter and… Harper."

Harry was surprised.  Snape had been partnering him with Malfoy for the last six years.  _Who is this Harper, anyway? _Harry wondered.  His answer walked up to him.

Her dark hair was ebony black and reached the middle of her back.  She had a pleasant enough face, a medium nose, and an ordinary mouth.  Her eyes were her most eye-catching feature—dark and stormy gray, they were haunting.

The girl stuck out her hand.  She seemed as if she didn't go out very much, and had a somewhat deprived childhood, as she wasn't the very friendly type.

            "Adrienne Ebony Harper," she said in a slightly mechanical voice.

Harry took her hand and shook it.  He didn't know whether to take her stiffness seriously or to laugh.  "Harry Potter," he said.  Adrienne's eyes flashed.

            "Right then," Adrienne said as she settled down across from Harry.  "We have two weeks to research, so you take the North Wing of the library and I'll take the South.  Make a list of the required ingredients, and owl them to me.  I'll work on acquiring them a bit."

            "Er… okay," Harry said, not knowing how to handle her take-charge attitude.

            "I'll meet you in our next Potions class to discuss acquiring the rest of the ingredients," She rose and walked back to her original seat.

-

            "Partnered with _Malfoy_, can you believe it?!" Hermione was exclaiming at lunch.  "All he does is whine, whine, whine, taunt, taunt, taunt, and nag, nag, nag.  He's so infuriating!  The time I spend working,, he spends insulting me."

            "But remember what Snape said?" Ron reminded her thickly, his mouth full of food.  "If someone doesn't do the work, they don't get credit."

            "Oh, Ron, did you honestly believe that?" she snapped.  "Malfoy is his favorite student.  I daresay he'll let him get away with _anything_."

            "You're probably right," Ron mumbled.  "As always."

Harry had to admit it was a little awkward, Ron and Hermione being a couple.  Harry sometimes felt like a third wheel, but Ron and Hermione argued so often that it resembled old times a lot, so he was relatively comfortable.  Harry didn't say anything to stop their argument as he brought his fork to his mouth.

            "So 'Arry," said Ron through a mouthful of food, "what's the Harper person like, anyway?  I've never heard of him before."

            "Her," Harry corrected.  "She's… well, kind of spooky, really."  Harry explained about what had happened during Potions class.

            "Weird," Ron said, stuffing still more food into his mouth.

Hermione quickly finished what was left of her lunch and ran upstairs, shouting, "Got to check the library!" over her shoulder.

            "What is she up to?" Ron asked incredulously.  "We've got two weeks!"

Harry shrugged.  "Hey, Ron, how much time have we got before History of Magic?"

            " 'Bout half an hour.  Why?"

Harry shoved the rest of his books back into his bag.

            "Going to visit Sirius," he said.

Ron shrugged and lifted another forkful of food into his mouth.

-

Harry had actually deliberately lied about going to see Sirius.  He had not wanted to admit to Ron that he was also going to the library.  He was, eventually, going to use the information he acquired from the library when he visited Sirius, but he felt he had to give Sirius a little time before he unleashed upon him another part of his past.

Harry ran his index finger along the spine of the dusty volumes until he came to the one he was searching for.  He plucked the thick _Encyclopedia of Dark Wizards—Past and Present _from the shelf.

_I can't believe it's actually here, _Harry thought, smiling to himself.  He thought Hermione had made a fluke, though he admitted now that it was stupid to think that _Hermione,_ of all people, would _ever_ make a fluke.  _I suppose Madam Pince has it here under Dumbledore's orders because of the Light and Dark War, or something._  He also supposed it would cause major chaos and conflict between the already-conflicting students.

Harry flipped through the book, ripping out pages containing photos and information of Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and other Death Eaters.  Pocketing the parchment, Harry dashed to his next class.

-

At dinner that night, Hermione dashed off to the library again.  Harry followed her, not touching his dinner.

            "Harry," asked Hermione, bewildered, "what are you doing?"

            "Got to go to the library," he replied.

            "Hey!" Ron shouted, his mouth full of shepherd's pie.  "Where're ya goin', Harry?"

            "Library," he repeated, shouting.  "Is that such a crime?"

Ron shrugged.  _Must be crazy to miss a meal, _he thought.  _Crazy._

-

Once they had reached the library, Hermione asked, "Uh, Harry?  Not to be rude or anything, but… why _do _you have to go to the library?"

            "Uh, hello?  Potions?"

Hermione sighed exasperatedly.  "Yes, I know, but being you, wouldn't you put this off until the last minute?"

Harry put on a wounded look.  "Hey, it's… my partner.  She's just a little demanding and it might sound silly, but I'd hate to have to face her if I had forgotten about the project."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.  "Whatever."

            "Beat you to it!" Harry said and they both took off running, ignoring the warnings from Madam Pince.  They reached the shelf and both pulled out the last two copies of the book _Potions and their Ingredients—A Guide to the Potions of the World _off of it.

When checking out their books, Madam Pince reminded them to return the books back as quickly as possible, as "there are many other students waiting to use these books and if you were as selfish as the keep them for yourself then so help me God I will…"

That night, Harry fell asleep with the book opened to this page on the foot of his bed:

_Confusing Concoctions_

_One of the most difficult of the potions is the Confusing Concoction.  It requires precise measurements and timing.  Without both of those, this potion can go horribly wrong._

_Ingredients:_

- _Snarled claws_

- _Nettles_

- _Black beetle eyes_

- _Horned slugs_

- _Lacewing flies_

- _Fluxweed_

- _Shrivelfig_

- _Daisy roots_

- _Lionfish tails_

**A/N: **If there actually _is _a Confusing Concoction written in the HP series, sorry, I didn't look for it.  I just got some list of potions off a website, as well as the ingredients, and picked a few random ones.

If you have questions, comments, etc., REVIEW!  If you don't, REVIEW ANYWAY!!

Oh yes, and Mel, (I'm thinking of a way to put this as subtly as possible) don't give away anything about You-Know-Who in your review, ok?  You know, the ACCIDENTAL but not accidental thing, alright?  It'll spoil the story.  Thanks!

Lots of love,

OutofAzkaban


	3. Chapter 3: Remembering

**potts****-******I'm glad you like it, and I _am_ continuing. J Now, about _your _story… when are you going to do that?!

**roxygurl25-******Thanks for keeping it a secret, and I promise I will keep yours about Lily. –thinks- Wait, do you _have _a secret about Lily? Hmm… Anyway, you-know-who says thank you about keeping their secret.

**CaliDuchess****- **No, no, ask me the question about Adrienne! I want to know what it is! (Curiosity always got the better of me…) And I promise I won't Avada Kedavra you, or even _try _to hex you! Sirius isn't at St. Mungo's because… well, because naturally Dumbledore would like to keep him close to him, and so would Harry, and there's nothing they can do at St. Mungo's that they can't do at Hogwarts for Sirius. Also, I imagine most of the wizarding population in England are still trying to get over the fact that Sirius is innocent… I mean, thinking someone's a convict for fourteen years doesn't disappear in a second. Good question, though… got me thinking.

**Chapter 3: Remembering**

"Padfoot," Harry whispered, clutching a small stack of parchment in his fist, and the door opened. This time, Sirius was sitting on the cushions by the bookshelf, his head in his hands.

"Sirius?" Harry asked tentatively. "What… what happened?"

"I've… just remembered."

Harry broke into a grin, despite Sirius' current mood. _Maybe he'll heal quicker than we suspected, _Harry hoped, doing exactly what Dumbledore had advised him against.

"What did you remember?"

"A… a dark place… a prison, a cell… people in the corners… muttering to themselves… tall, hooded things… cold, dark atmosphere… sadness, despair… and I was there," he sobbed miserably and quietly, still lost in the memory.

Harry immediately stopped grinning. "Azkaban," he said quietly.

"Is that what it's called? Horrific name…"

'It's the wizard prison. The hooded creatures are called dementors. They live by feeding off our emotions, sucking out all our happy memories, so all we're left with are our worst memories and feelings.

"You were there, Sirius, for twelve years. But you were innocent. It was the one thing that kept you sane in the prison. Don't you remember? Peter Pettigrew… the rat… my parents?"

Sirius shook his head sadly.

"Well, sixteen years ago, when I was a baby, Voldemort, the greatest Dark wizard, was after my parents, so…"

-

"Harry?" Hermione asked discreetly, touching his shoulder. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Harry snapped. "Nothing."

"Harry, come on, mate. You can tell us," Ron chimed in.

"Fine, just gang up on me, will you? Everyone just gang up on me!" he shouted, flinching away from Hermione's hand.

"Harry, we are _not _'ganging up' on you," Hermione said gently yet firmly. "You're really tense and we're your best friends. Just tell us—what's going on?"

Harry visibly softened. "I went to visit Sirius today. He… had just remembered Azkaban. But he didn't remember the story behind why he was there. So I told him. About Pettigrew, my parents… everything."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Ron asked. "You introduced him to a new memory."

"That's _not _it!" Harry yelled. "He had no recollection whatsoever of the largest part of his life! I lost my temper after that and stormed out!"

"Wh-what did you say to him?" Hermione asked.

"That's just it! I didn't say anything! I just got up and walked out! I came there originally to introduce him to all the Death Eaters and Dark wizards, but we got carried away with Azkaban!"

"Harry," Hermione said slowly, "didn't you share with him the story about your parents just two days ago?"

"Yeah. So?"

"And today you were going to introduce him to _all _the Death Eaters, including his family, who was responsible for his state in the first place?"

"Yeah. So?" Harry repeated.

"I've got to go to the library," she gasped, and dashed away.

"Fine, Hermione! Fine! Just run away right when I need you, dammit! Some friend you are!"

Hermione turned around abruptly. "This is for the best of all of us," she said before running again.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry called after her, but Hermione didn't look back.

"Honestly. Women," Harry sighed.

"Don't I know it," Ron nodded. "I date her."

"I suppose I should go send that list of ingredients to Harper," Harry said. "I don't want to know what would happen if I wasn't on time. You got anything to do?"

Ron shook his head. "Nah. I'll come with."

-

Harry sent the list of ingredients to Adrienne with Hedwig, and when he didn't get a reply, decided he might as well go to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione wasn't at their usual spot at the Gryffindor table, so Harry figured she was still at the library. _I wonder what she's doing? _Harry fathomed.

Hermione was in Transfiguration class next, however. She kept making gestures to Harry and mouthing things to him, but since Harry was incapable of lip-reading, he couldn't make out her message.

"Settle down, settle down," came McGonagall's curt voice.

"As you all know, this year you will be facing the biggest exams of your life: your N.E.W.T. level exams. I'm sure you all remember your fifth-year O.W.L.s?"

The groaning that rippled throughout the classroom indicated that yes, they did remember.

"Well, I can assure you that N.E.W.T.s will be five times as exhausting and difficult, and will be much more important to your career."

Dean Thomas looked like he was ready to vomit, and many other students weren't looking much better.

By the end of class, the students had rehearsed turning a small potted plant into a loose-leaf notebook, and were assigned a foot-long essay, with McGonagall's promise that it was only the very beginning.

At lunch, Hermione brought up what she had been trying to get across to Harry. She put it rather bluntly.

"Harry, I don't think you should visit Sirius for at _least _a couple of days."

"What?" Harry hissed venomously.

"Well, visit him all you want, I'm sure he loves the company, but I don't think you should feed him memories for a little while."

"Excuse me?" Harry said in a deadly whisper. "Are you telling me that you _don't _want Sirius to heal? That you want his mind to be blank forever?"

"Of course not, Harry, you know I want him to heal just as you do, but I've been reading up on this, and if you keep this pattern up, you'll be overloading his brain! It could destroy him!"

"Don't you tell me what I can and cannot do, Hermione," Harry said dangerously. "I'm not going to stop helping Sirius remember his past."

"I'm not telling you what to do, Harry! It's like medicine. If you don't use any at all, you're not going to get well for a long time, so I'm not stopping you from doing that. But if you take the whole bottle at once, it could really damage you. You've got to do it in small doses, Harry. Give Sirius time to digest all the information, maybe recollect some of it."

"I don't need you telling me how to take care of my own godfather, Granger."

Hermione looked wounded. There was hurt in her brown eyes, which now sparkled with tears. She turned on her heel and ran, determined not to let Harry see her cry.

Harry sighed and shrugged, turning back to his meal. Then he noticed Ron.

"What? Don't you agree with me?"

Ron looked apologetic.

"Sorry, mate, but I'm going to have to agree with Hermione on this one. I really do think she's right, you know. Maybe you should take her advice."

_Great, _Harry thought bitterly. _It's just because they're going out, that's all. I guess I'll have to get used to being on my own a little more from now._

-

Next was Potions class. _Just what I need to bring my spirits up, _Harry thought sarcastically.

The room was already arranged so the tables would seat two people each. Harry sat down at the nearest table, not seeing Adrienne anywhere.

Snape swished into the dungeon, slamming the door behind him. It involuntarily creaked open again. He appeared to be in a very foul mood.

"Alright you lot, break into your partners and work on your potion. I don't want to hear a single word out of you, understand?" he sneered. The class was intimidated and immediately shut their mouths.

Adrienne suddenly appeared, and sat down across from Harry.

"So where's the list?" she whispered.

Harry looked astounded. "I sent it to you!"

Adrienne snorted. "Nice try, Harry. I never got the list. Therefore you must have it. Where is it? Unless you haven't done your share, and are trying to cover up for it."

Harry was outraged. "I sent it to you this morning, Harper! With my own owl!"

"Call me Adrienne, Harry. We're partners, after all. And if you say you did send it, fine, but I still haven't received it, so until I do, we have nothing to work on for three hours."

Just then, as if waiting for the right moment, Hedwig swooped in through the crack in the door. She dropped a rolled-up sheet of parchment in Adrienne's lap, and then went to sit on Harry's shoulder, pleased with herself and waiting for a treat.

_"Get out of here, Hedwig," _Harry hissed. "I haven't got anything for you, okay? I'm in Potions. Snape'll kill me if he sees you. Get _out._"

Hedwig hooted, offended, looked at Harry with reproachful amber eyes, and then cuffed Harry's shoulder as she took off, knocking over things as she flew.

To Harry's disappointment, Snape saw, and Harry's stomach churned. Snape caught Hedwig by the leg.

"Whose. Owl. Is. This?" he seethed, his voice a dangerous tone.

No one spoke for a moment.

"I said, who does this owl belong to?"

Harry raised a shaky hand.

"Mine, Professor."

Snape's eyes swooped down like a hawk's.

"You," he said. "Well, you and your partner may have detention tonight. My office at eight."

"But Professor-"

"Make it seven."

Harry kept his mouth shut after that. Adrienne sent him a disdainful, scornful look. She clearly had better things to do than spend detention with Snape that night.

Hedwig was finally allowed to clear off, cuffing Harry's head as she went.

"Hedwig, _please_," Harry whispered desperately, but she didn't look back at him.

_Great.__ Sirius doesn't remember a thing about me. I don't have Ron, I don't have Hermione, and now I don't have Hedwig. _

_All I have left is Adrienne._

-

That night, at seven o'clock, Harry was found waiting outside the dungeons by Adrienne.  
  
"Ready?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "Even after all my experience, I'll never be ready for detention. Come on."

The pair walked into the classroom, where Snape instructed them to scrub every inch of the dungeons: floors, walls, _everything._ He soon left, taken away by an 'urgent call', telling the two teenagers that he would return soon and they'd better not try anything funny.

Harry picked up a sponge and began scrubbing the stone floor. Adrienne mimicked him. Harry tried to strike up light conversation.

"Boy, detention is really the pits." She didn't agree with him, only asked another question.

"You hang out with Weasley and Granger, don't you?" she asked, her voice slightly monotonous.

"Yeah."

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you and Granger shooting each other death looks. Why's that?"

Harry normally would have told someone to go jump in the lake rather than divulge to them personal information, but he found himself relaying his feelings to Adrienne.

"We had a disagreement about something. Ron sided with her, and my owl hates me, so… I'm all alone. You know that feeling? I'm just kind of… alone right now, and on top of it, I have detention and N.E.W.T.s. I just… Even though I'm seventeen, I think I'm in another transitional phase, but it has nothing to do with hormones."

"I know that feeling," she said quietly, sounding human for a moment.

"Why?"

"I… it's my father," she said quietly. "I… he doesn't treat me… like a person, more like… a puppet. A marionette. And I can't really talk to anyone, and as you may have noticed, I don't have friends to confide in. I…" she was suddenly cut off as she started whimpering.

"I'm sorry…" Harry heard her murmur softly. "Sorry… I won't again…"

Harry looked at her in concern, not knowing what to do, but caught off-guard with Adrienne opening up like that.

"Are you okay?"

Adrienne's head snapped up. "I'm fine," she said coldly, reverberating back to her old self. "Never mind what I just said. It's just the cold. I kind of lost my head for a minute. Let's finish this so I can get back to what I was doing."

That was the end of their conversation for the night.

**A/N: **I'm still not sure what I'm going to put in the next chapter, so it'll probably be a while before I update Chapter 4. Try not to forget me before that!

Leave me a long review!

Much love,

OutofAzkaban


	4. Chapter 4: Changes

**roxygurl25- **I already told you what secret you're keeping from me in an email, so… yeah. Well, we'll see if Adrienne _does _talk to herself… it certainly would be fitting… I wanted to do something to her in this chapter, but maybe it'll wait. I'm not sure yet, but I really want to show you (and everyone else) something… maybe it'll wait a chapter. And I don't think I've explained even to you why Adrienne 'talks to herself'… I suppose there's secrets we're _both _keeping from each other! (Did that make sense? Hmm…)

**potts- **Yes, because of your review I have visited firefawn's quizzes. I had been to quizilla before and taken some HP quizzes, but not firefawn's… go to the "Most Popular" and look for Archery Girl's or Bakastina's (I don't know if I spelled them right; didn't bother checking up). They're also HP. Bakastina's are good. Wait, maybe those are the rated M ones… urgh…

**CaliDuchess- **Yes, I created her that way. Harry will end up _having _to spend time with her, and in time he might decide to be friendly… hmm? Who knows what kind of hidden powers Adrienne has that could help Sirius? If any… No, we would not rule out that her father is a Death Eater. Very good, Detective Dana. Yes, I agree very much that Harry can be dim a lot. We'll see about the date. Actually, we'll see about Adrienne.

**justplaindork- **Wow, I'm touched! Thanks so much! I'll R&R your story whenever I have the time, okies? I promise! You'll see what (if anything) happens between Harry and Adrienne. Just for you: I just got the Confusing Concoction off of a website. Due to your request, I might write some about it later, though I have few ideas what to do with it. Thanks again and enjoy the story!

**Chapter 4: Changes**

The next time Harry saw Adrienne, it was two days later in the hallway. He raised a feeble hand and said hi to her, but she had just walked on. She abruptly turned around, gave Harry a dirty glare without any acknowledgement, and kept walking.

Harry had puzzled and wondered about it, but had neither said nor done anything.

* * *

Sirius heard a soft, timid knock on the tall wooden door. Since he knew it wasn't Harry—because he knew the password—so he stood up and opened the door, curious.

He was surprised to find a tall, gangly redhead boy and a girl with long, bushy chestnut-colored hair standing in his doorway. He looked curious and wondering, but the two teenagers looked scared and worried. The brunette spoke first.

"Uh," she said slowly, "Sirius? Is… that you?"

Sirius looked puzzled.

"Yes, I'm Sirius, but… who are you? I'm sorry," he said quickly at the look on the girl's face, "if you were someone I knew. I just don't remember. Are you…. Are you friends of Harry's?"

"Yes," the redhead squeaked. "I'm… I'm Ron Weasley, and t-this is Hermione Granger. We're… Harry's best friends," he stuttered. Sirius couldn't comprehend why. He didn't think he looked all that terrifying.

"Sirius," Hermione said softly, "Do you remember us at all?"

Sirius shook his head. "Sorry, no." He didn't look the least bit regretful.

"May we come in?" Hermione asked.

Sirius shrugged and stood aside so the two teens could make their way inside. Ron settled himself on a pillow, while Hermione sat in a chair. Sirius guessed she was some sort of honor student, judging by her attitude and the manner in which she held herself.

"So, um, Sirius," Ron stated awkwardly, "What… what has Harry… um…" he looked at Hermione, "reintroduced you to?"

An odd look overcame Sirius' face as he told them. Ron's eyes went wide.

"All that in just a few days?" he asked.

"Well, yes," Sirius confessed. "He said he's going to reintroduce me to some people I once knew next time, but… he hasn't been her for a day or so. He usually comes about every day, so… I wondered what was wrong."

"I know who those people are," Hermione said quietly, "and I don't think you're quite ready to be 'reintroduced' to them quite yet, Sirius. I know you might not believe me over Harry, since… he's your godson and everything, and you… only just met me, but… really, Sirius. Tell him…" she stopped.

"Next time you see him, tell him… that Hermione was here, and that she said… that she was sorry," Hermione said quietly, biting her lip. Sirius looked confused.

"I will," he said, still wondering what was going on. Ron's eyes were wide again.

"But Hermione-!"

"Leave it, Ron," she snapped quickly. "Come on, let's go. Thanks for letting us in, Sirius. We'll stop by later," she said, and Sirius swore he could see her eyes glistening. The two teenagers walked out quickly, leaving Sirius to his own very confused thoughts.

* * *

"Wait! Hermione, wait! Please!"

Hermione turned around, losing the battle of ignorance. She saw Harry running up to her and stopping, breathless.

"I've… just been to visit Sirius," he gasped. "And I… I got your message… thanks."

Hermione made an attempt to smile.

"And I didn't 'reintroduce' him to anything, so I hope you're happy," he sneered.

"Excuse me!" Hermione cried indignantly. "I was only trying to help!"

"Well remember all the other times you were trying to help and screwed things up for both Ron and me?" Harry asked loudly.

"Like what, Harry?" Hermione shot back coldly. "In third year it turned out that I was _right_ about Sirius sending you that Firebolt!"

"Forget it," Harry snapped. "Just forget I said anything."

"And forget I apologized!" Hermione yelled at Harry's retreating back. "The effect was lost on you anyway!" She stormed off to Potions, taking the longest route as a result of her will to avoid Harry.

* * *

"Adrienne, can I ask you something?" Harry asked while sliding into his seat. Adrienne didn't give him a glance. "Harper, why have you been avoiding me? What is your problem? Ever since detention you haven't spoken a word to me!" Harry said.

Adrienne only snorted slightly and turned her gaze to the far wall.

"Harper!" Harry yelled. "We've got a project to do together, so suck it up—whatever it is—and help me finish this!"

Adrienne sighed.

"Fine, Potter. But only because we're partners."

"Do you honestly mind if I ask you what the hell your problem is? At detention you were so… unnaturally open with me, and then you had some sort of… _thing_, I dunno, it was like you were talking to yourself—and after that you haven't spoken a word to me!"

"I've just… had a rough time lately, Potter. Just forget it," she said. Harry shrugged off his feeling of suspicion.

"Okay, so," Adrienne said, taking on her authority attitude again, "we've got all the ingredients except the snarled claws and lionfish tails. They're not in the student storage closet, so I'm not really sure…"

"Don't worry, I know how we can get them," Harry said, and whispered something to her.

"No way, Harry," Adrienne said, her nose wrinkled. "At least I show some respect to my teachers, which is more than I can say about you."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" Harry asked incredulously. "You mean I'm actually _supposed _to show 'respect' and 'honor' and all the bull to _Snape_? You've got to be out of your mind."

Adrienne snorted again. "Potter, you are so incompetent, I don't know why I waste my time with you."

* * *

The next day while walking to Charms, Harry bumped shoulders with someone in the hallway. The books spilled out of their arms and were strewn across the stone floor.

"I'm sorry!" Harry exclaimed, bending down to pick up the books.

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going," said a familiar voice, also bending down. Harry looked up in surprise. The girl in front of him had silky ebony black hair, but with bright pink streaks though it on all sides. Her skin was pale but creamy, instead of the sallow, badly-in-need-of-a-tan look Harry had known it to have. The girl's gray eyes had an unusual sparkle to them. Her face glowed.

"Adrienne?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Hi, Harry!" she greeted.

"Wh-what _happened _to you?" he asked. "I mean… look at you!"

"This _is _me, Harry," she said, smiling. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I…" Harry was speechless. "What do you mean? What happened to… you? I mean… the pink streaks? And… are you wearing _makeup_?"

"Only a little," Adrienne admitted. "But this _is _me, Harry. I don't understand. I've always been me."

"Er… you've changed from the last time I saw you. Yesterday you wouldn't even talk to me and now… now…"

A shadow passed over Adrienne's face. "I don't get it, Harry. I'm really, really sorry if I was angry at you, but… I don't ever remember being mad, and I don't understand how I could ever be angry at you. I thought we were friends."

"We… we _are_, I suppose…" Harry said hesitantly, "but… you're a Slytherin."

"And?"

"And… oh, forget it."

"Harry? What do you say we go down to the Great Hall and work on our project there? It's really drafty up here."

"Can't," Harry explained. "I've got Charms."

"After?"

"Sure, I suppose. See you then," Harry said awkwardly, and walked off.

After bumping into Harry in the hall and hearing him say that she was angry at him, Adrienne realized what must have happened, and was washed over with a wave of guilt. She was angry.

_I'll never forgive him. Never. _

She knew what had happened now, and she regretted every bit of it. It wasn't her fault, she tried to convince herself, but the guilt wouldn't go away. She had no control over it, but she felt like everything was her fault. Things wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for her. If she hadn't been born… things would be a lot easier on other people. One in particular, but she didn't dare think their name. She was too ashamed.

She didn't think she could do much right. Things were so confusing. Life was so confusing. Everything around her was dissolving—it had been since the day she was born.

_I'm full of regret_

_For all the things that I have done and said_

_And I don't know if it'll ever be ok to show_

_My face round here_

_Sometimes I wonder if I disappear_

_Would you ever turn you head and look_

_See if I'm gone_

_'Cause I fear_

_There is nothing left to say to you_

_That you wanna hear_

_That you wanna know_

_I think I should go_

_The things I've done are way too shameful_

_You're just an innocent_

_A helpless victim of a spider's web_

_And I'm an insect_

_Going after anything that I can get_

_So you'd better turn your head and run_

_And don't look back_

_'Cause I fear_

_There is nothing left to say_

_To you_

_That you wanna hear_

_That you wanna know_

_I think I should go_

_The things I've done are way too shameful_

_And I have done you so wrong_

_Treated you bad_

_Strung you along_

_Oh shame on myself_

_I don't know how I got so tangled up

* * *

_

"Harry, may I see you for a moment?" the old man asked.

"What is it, Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore, curious.

"I'm afraid there is no easy way to tell you this, Harry. I'm extremely sorry. Sirius… has been removed."

"What?"

"Sirius was taken away this morning to St. Mungo's hospital. I tried to stop them, Harry, but they wouldn't hear of it. They had an order from the Minister himself. I'm sorry, Harry—there was nothing I could do. Sirius is gone."

**A/N: **The song was 'Tangled' by Maroon5. I was reading the lyrics to their songs this morning and decided to include it. I'm sorry it's really short… but I wrote it in a day! Yay for me!

Chapter 5 will be short, but it will be about Adrienne ad Harry's study session that night. Melanie: did you catch the 'just forget it's? Hehe…

Again I apologize about the length! Hope you liked (sort of, anyway). Any questions—ask in your review or email me! I love getting emails!

Love you all,

OutofAzkaban


	5. Chapter 5: Frustration

**justplaindork-** I'm trying, I'm trying! Thanks for reading my ficcy; update yours soon!

**potts****-**You're not finding out about Adrienne in this chapter, _or _the next, _or _for a while, so get used to it. Well, Sirius had to be taken away. Sorry. I want to see what all my readers conclude about Adrienne before I reveal the truth (which _will _be at the end, mind you).

**Chapter 5: Frustration**

_Harry,_

_I've just found something. Meet me by the Prefects' bathroom right away._

_A_

Harry sighed a long deep sigh. He had liked the "new" Adrienne at first; she had more life in her. But now her perkiness wasn't contagious—it was annoying.

Harry slipped on a cloak and made his way to the Prefects' bathroom. Adrienne was already waiting there.

"What is it, Harper?" Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Harry, we don't have any horned slugs."

Harry rolled his eyes because he didn't have the energy to get angry.

"So we'll steal some from Snape's office. Is that all?"

Adrienne looked down at the stone floor. "No, that's not all," she said without lifting her eyes. "Um, Harry? I'm… really sorry."

"For what, Harper?"

"For the way I acted."

"Well… good. I have to admit, the perkiness kind of scared me. Well, now that that's settled, I'm going to go sleep."

"What are you talking about, Harry?"

"Your new attitude. It just doesn't work for you. I think you've had too much energy. You've kept me up for three nights straight. I thought that's what you were… talking about," he finished slowly, realizing that may not have been what she meant.

"Harry, I meant how I treated you at the beginning of the year—coldly. It wasn't me, it wasn't me at all."

"Oh. I… sorry. I just meant you might want to tone down the enthusiasm a little."

"I'll… I'll do that, Harry. Since it's Saturday tomorrow, would you like to meet at Zonko's?"

"I… sure."

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch, curled up and leaning against an arm, quietly sobbing. She didn't notice when someone came and sat down beside her. 

"Hermione?" Ron asked. "What's wrong, baby?"

"It's Harry. I can't believe we're fighting. He won't even look at me. I think we're losing him, Ron."

"I know," Ron said, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll talk to him in the morning—he's not in his bed right now. Dunno why."

Hermione sniffed and nodded. "Ron," she asked, "have you met this Harper girl?"

"No, can't say I have. Why?"

"Don't you think maybe we should? I mean, she's new and all, and Harry's been spending a lot of time with her. I think maybe we should meet her."

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning with his feet on his pillow. He crawled out of bed, got dressed and was at the door when something stopped him. 

"Harry."

Harry turned around to see Ron. "Yeah?"

"Have you talked to 'Mione yet?"

"No. About what?"

"About the fight you two had. You are going to talk to her, aren't you?"

"Of course not. If she wants to make up, she can come talk to me."

"Harry! You guys are best friends!"

"Know what, Ron? Yesterday Dumbledore told me Sirius is gone. Gone, Ron, do you hear me?" he yelled. "Sirius is _gone!_"

Ron was shocked. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Yeah. Well, I suppose it's not your fault." They were silent.

"So where is he?"

"They took him to St. Mungo's. Dumbledore said he couldn't stop them."

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a lot of homework. See you later."

"Fine… wait, you're missing breakfast?"

Ron gave him a sorry smile.

* * *

Music played as Harry fingered the exploding cauldrons with faint interest. He didn't know why he agreed to come when he had so much homework to do to prepare for N.E.W.T.s. 

"Hi, Harry," said a feminine voice behind him.

"Blue today, huh?" commenting on her hair.

"Yup," said Adrienne. "I really like this place," she said. "I used to play with some old Zonko merchandise as a kid…"

"I thought you said you were new here."

"I am."

"Then how did you get Zonko products?"

Adrienne panicked, realizing she had said too much. "Oh, um… they were from a friend who went here."

"Really? Who?"

"They, uh, graduated a long time ago."

"Oh."

The two walked around the shop for a little while, not saying much. They took a stroll outside gazing into the bright windows.

"Wow, look at that broomstick," Harry said, touching the glass.

"Real beauty," Adrienne agreed.

"You like Quidditch?" Harry asked with interest.

"I like flying and I like watching the sport. Not so much playing."

"Oh."

They chatted animatedly as they walked along, talking about school, weather, magic, Quidditch. Suddenly Adrienne grabbed her forehead.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I… just have a terrible headache. Maybe it's the cold. Can we go for a drink?"

"Sure." They went to The Three Broomsticks and ordered two butterbeers.

"Mm, that helps," said Adrienne as she sipped hers.

"So Adrienne, have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. I'm an only child. My mother died… in childbirth. I live with my father."

"I'm sorry about your mom."

"It's okay. I don't remember her."

"Is your father a wizard?"

Suddenly an odd look came over Adrienne's face. "Yes. But he doesn't deserve it. He's horrible, absolutely horrible. I'm disgusted to even admit that he's my father. Harry, I'm so sorry, I-" She stopped suddenly. She fell to the floor silent, her eyes wide open, jerking violently.

"Adrienne? Are you okay? Someone get help!" Harry yelled. She looked like she was having some sort of seizure.

Adrienne jerked one last time, then stopped. Her eyes were hauntingly dull and stormy once again.

"Harry Potter," she said in a monotone. "I have to go. I'll see you in Potions class." She turned to walk to the door, then stopped. She turned around to face him. Her eyes were different; she had changed again.

"Harry!" she cried. "Please do me a favor—forget this night. Forget what happened and what is going to happen. I'll see you in Potions, Harry…" and as if something propelled her to the door, she left.

* * *

"Adrienne, what is with you? You haven't talked to me all class, and you freaked on me yesterday… what is going on?" 

"Nothing, Potter. I'm fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They bent over, adding ingredients to their potion. The dungeon was quiet, and Snape paced around the room, making all the students feel on edge.

Suddenly, from somewhere near Crabbe, a cauldron exploded, sending turquoise liquid all over him and a few other Slytherins nearby.

"Run!" Adrienne hissed to Harry.

"Huh?"

"Snape's storeroom. Horned slugs. Go!" Harry ran to the storeroom while the entire classroom was in chaos. Everyone was panicking, girls were screaming, Snape was trying to calm everyone down. It was perfect. Harry whispered "Alohomora" and quietly opened the door. He found the jar labeled "Horned Slugs" easily because the entire storeroom was organized alphabetically. He dumped two into the pocket of his robe and ran back out before Snape had turned around.

"How'd you do that?" Harry asked Adrienne when he had returned.

A little of the spark had returned to her eyes. "Zonko's. You didn't think I'd skip out on buying something from there, did you?" she smiled.

**A/N: **This absolutely sucked. Sorry. Be a little positive in your review anyway? The next will be better... I hope. I'm having writing issues right now.

OOA


	6. Chapter 6: Visiting

**code112358132134-**You are muy geniuoso. Or something like that. Consult your Spanish teacher. Don't spoil it for everyone else, though! (I can fool them but I can't fool you!) Thanks a ton!

**Cecilia Orechio- **Very good. But again, don't tell anyone!

**potts****-**Very good again! You guys are smart… again, don't spoil it for everyone else reading this! (_Is _there anyone else? LOL)

**roxygurl25-**Of course you do; you know who she is. (silly)

**Chapter 6: Visiting**

"Fizzing Whizbees." The gargoyle didn't move. "Lemon Drop. Cockroach Cluster. Bertie Bott's? Chocolate Frog?" The gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside. Harry climbed slowly up the stairs. He took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," said a soft voice. Harry entered.

"Hello, Harry. What can I do for you?"

"Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering… I'd like to go visit Sirius. At St. Mungo's."

"Harry, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to go until the holiday break."

"But-" Harry sputtered. "Why not?"

"Harry, you are in school. I'm afraid I cannot dismiss you from your classes unless the occasion is an emergency."

"But… fine, professor! I can see that you still hold the same feelings that you did in fifth year! Fine!" Harry stormed out.

* * *

"Hermione?"

"Harry! What do you want?"

Listen, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. Sirius is gone now. They took him to St. Mungo's."

Hermione gasped. "Harry, I… I'm so sorry… I didn't know."

"Yeah, well, I don't like it either. I miss him. That's why I'm going to visit him. Dumbledore won't let me go until Christmas, so I'm going without his knowledge. I need someone to come with me. Will you?"

"I… I don't know, Harry. If Dumbledore said no, he must have a good reason, right? I mean, he loves Sirius, too."

Harry gaped at her. "So… you don't want to see Sirius?"

"I _do_, Harry; don't get me wrong. I just don't think we should go against Dumbledore's wishes, that's all."

"That's all? That's all! Sirius doesn't remember anything, and now he's gone from us and you don't even want to see him! That's just _all_, Hermione. Fine, have it your way! I'll ask Ron; he's my _friend._"

* * *

"Hey, Ron? I'm going to visit Sirius in St. Mungo's. Dumbledore wouldn't let me until the holidays, so I'm going without his help. Will you come?"

"To see Sirius? I'd love to, Harry."

"I knew I could count on you, Ron."

"—but why doesn't Dumbledore want you to go?"

"I don't know. Something about being in school and it not being an emergency."

"Well, Dumbledore's gotten you this far, hasn't he?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well… Dumbledore knows a hell of a lot more than you do, and he's always been right before, hasn't he?"

"What's your point?"

"Well… I just think that Dumbledore probably has his reasons for not wanting you to go, and they're probably important."

"But you're coming, right?"

Ron shook his head. "Sorry, mate."

"Fine! Just fine! I don't need either of you! I wanted a friend to back me up, and this is what I get? That's just fine!" Harry stormed off, shocked and angry.

* * *

Harry sat under the shade of the tree, listening to the scratch of quill on parchment as the girl with slate gray eyes next to him scribbled furiously. He paused, and looked at the almost empty piece of parchment in his lap.

"Adrienne?"

She didn't look up. "Yes?"

"Um… well, my godfather, Sirius, he… lost his memory. I used to be able to visit him here at Hogwarts, but now he's at St. Mungo's. I'm going to visit him there… I was wondering… would you come with me?"

She stopped abruptly and looked at him. "What?"

"Well… I thought I could count on you. I really need someone to be there with me."

Adrienne looked down. "Sorry. Can't." She started writing again.

"Please, Adrienne? I… I thought you would understand. We'll go this weekend. We'll be back soon. No one will even know we're gone. Please?"

Adrienne looked up again. "Well… all right."

Harry smiled. Adrienne turned back to her work.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know how long I've been keeping a diary for… seems like all my life. I remember it's always been from __1:30__ to __2:00__ in the morning. That's the only time I'm free._

_Today Harry asked me to go with him to visit his godfather at St. Mungo's. I feel so special that he asked me to go when he has two best friends he's inseparable with. I tried not to let it show… I guess I really couldn't anyway, so it doesn't matter. I'm so excited… Harry's the first friend I've ever had. Father made sure I didn't have any during school before… he said 'We Purebloods are too good for any of that'… having a friend is new to me…_

_I probably should go to bed… it's almost two._

Adrienne tucked away her quill and parchment as she felt herself losing control. She quietly went to bed.

* * *

Harry threw the powder into the fire, which promptly turned green. He had let Adrienne into the Gryffindor Common Room once it was all clear. He stepped in the fire and yelled, "St. Mungo's Hospital." Adrienne followed.

* * *

Harry and Adrienne climbed out of the fireplace, brushing the soot from their robes, and stood up. Harry looked on the sign and found _Spell Damage- Floor 4._ Once they had arrived on the fourth floor, Harry sprinted down the halls, his head snapping left and right, reading the names on the doors, looking for his godfather's.

Harry stopped at a door near the end of the corridor, Adrienne right behind him. He hesitated. His eyes were now glistening.

"Harry?" Adrienne asked carefully. "Are you okay?" Harry nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah. Let's do this." He pushed open the door.

Sirius was sitting by a small window under a bright light, engrossed in a book.

Harry cleared his throat. "Uh, Sirius?"

Sirius turned around. "Harry! How did you…?"

"I had to see you," Harry said simply, sitting beside Sirius. "Oh, and this is Adrienne, my friend," he said.

Adrienne smiled shyly. "Hi," she said. She joined Harry.

"Sirius," Harry said. "I was going to show you these last time I saw you, but Hermione told me not to… anyway, I brought them now." Harry pulled out a small stack of bits of parchment from his pocket.

"There are two kinds of wizards, Sirius," Harry said, handing the stack to Sirius. "Here are some of the really notorious bad ones. Some tried to kill me, and… some tried to kill you."

Sirius flipped through the stack, briefly reading some of the descriptions.

"That's Malfoy's dad," Harry said. "He and I are pretty much enemies for life. He's in Slytherin. His dad was in Azkaban, but he escaped.

"That's Bellatrix, your cousin. She's the one that… that did this to you.

"And that's… Voldemort. The Dark Lord… he's the one that killed my mum and dad and tried to get me, too. Repeatedly."

Sirius stared at the picture and the article for a little while, then looked up. He saw Adrienne.

"I… I think I recognize you."

"You… _do_?" Harry asked, confused.

"I'm sure you're mistaken," Adrienne said.

"No, I… it's not all coming back, but I remember your face… from somewhere…"

"Sirius, I think you're mistaking Adrienne for someone else," Harry said concernedly.

"I… I'd better go," Adrienne said quickly. "Goodbye, Mr. Black. Bye, Harry. I'll see you back at Hogwarts." She left the room hastily.

Harry and Sirius both stared after her, both confused and Sirius trying to place her face.

Harry didn't notice Sirius didn't tell Adrienne to call him Sirius, not Mr. Black. He knew he hated being called Mr. Black.

* * *

**A/N: **I decided to end it right there, because I didn't know what else to put in it. Pretty reviews, please!

OutofAzkaban


	7. Chapter 7: Recollection

**Chapter 7: Recollection**

"I'm really sorry about that, Sirius," Harry said.

"It's not your fault," Sirius replied. "It wasn't hers, either. But I know I've seen her somewhere before."

"Maybe you're just mistaking her for someone that looks like her… someone you knew."

"I don't think so, Harry," Sirius said firmly. "It was her I saw."

They were silent. Sirius picked up the stack of parchment Harry had given him and began leafing through it. Harry picked up a book from Sirius' bookshelf.

* * *

"I see her," Sirius said abruptly.

"Huh?" Harry asked, looking up from his book.

"I… I don't know who it is, but… I see someone. I remember a girl… a young woman, actually…"

"What does she look like?" Harry prompted.

"She's pretty… and smart and funny… and she knew just how to make me laugh."

"Sirius?" Harry asked slowly. "How did you know that?"

"I… don't know," Sirius admitted. "I just… knew."

"Sirius, you remembered! On your own!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess I did." He smiled. A smile like a young child finally writing his name, like a teenager backing the car out of the driveway correctly for the first time, like someone who had just gotten accepted to their dream college. He smiled.

* * *

Harry was back at Hogwarts. Visiting Sirius seemed to be just what he needed. His grades were improving; slowly, but improving nonetheless… for almost a week. After that time period, his grades plummeted dramatically again. He developed dark circles under his eyes.

"Adrienne," he said one day during Potions, "thanks so much for coming with me to visit Sirius."

"No problem," she lied.

"I need to go again," Harry said.

"Hmm," she said, not looking up.

"Please."

Adrienne looked up. "Sorry, Harry. I'm not going again. You're on your own."

Ron, Hermione and Harry sat in awkward silence, eating breakfast Sunday morning. An awkward silence hung in the air between them.

"So, Harry," Hermione said after a while, "I heard you visited Sirius."

Harry spat out his food. "Wh- How?"

Hermione shrugged. "Word travels."

"Does anyone else know?" Harry demanded.

"Naw, mate, chill. It's just us," Ron assured him. "Breathe."

"Um… so did it go well?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Yeah, it was okay. He said he remembered a girl, but he couldn't remember her name."

"Well… it's a start… right?" Things were obviously awkward between the two of them. Harry shrugged.

After a few more moments of silence, Hermione got up. "Well, I've got to go. See you, Harry."

Harry said nothing.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione was saying, "Is it true that Sirius is at St. Mungo's right now?"

"I'm afraid so, Miss Granger," came the reply.

"And you couldn't do anything about it?"

"I could not, Miss Granger. I am not the Minister."

"Um… could I go there this weekend, sir? Since I've finished my testing early and all," she added hastily. "It's a break for me, and my grades aren't suffering…"

"On the contrary," Dumbledore chuckled. "I must admit, I did not let your friend Mr. Potter on this journey—"

"I wouldn't _have _to see Sirius," Hermione said quickly.

"I was going to say, Miss Granger, that you may. On the condition that no other students accompany you. I will send Hagrid with you. Three hours, Miss Granger, and that is all. This Sunday you may go, and no sooner."

"Thank you, sir," Hermione said, and rushed out of the office.

* * *

_Adrienne,_ Harry wrote, then paused.

_I have told you that I am going to visit Sirius. I'm going tomorrow. I know you didn't want to come again, but I was wondering if you'd cover for me. In Potions, would you just tell Snape I'm sick?_

Harry looked at it for a while. He sighed. _That's as good as it's going to get._ He scrawled _Harry_ at the bottom and watched Hedwig take off with the letter.

She was back faster than lightning.

* * *

Adrienne looked down at the paper before her. She read the note quickly, then crumpled it up in despair._ No Harry… why do you have to do this?_

Quick as a flash, she wrote:

_That's fine._

She gave the tiny piece of parchment to the owl and went back to her bed and lay there, crying. She wondered why Harry was doing this to her; at the same time she knew he didn't know better.

_I can't keep living like this. Someone has to know. I'm going to end up hurting Harry… the only person who's ever talked to me.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Ehh, I'm not really sure what else to write in this chapter. I know it's short, and sorry. I've got an idea of what's to come in Chapter 8.

So leave me a review! Sorry this took so long!

OutofAzkaban

**butterfly-angel123- **Thanks for the positive comment!

**code112358132134-** What did you figure out? Tell tell! (In an email, of course.) Haha yes, good question—why did you wait to read it?

**roxygurl25-** Yeah, you know pretty much everything in this story.

**forestofgreenjello-** Nice name change. :P Please don't read the prequel, because I don't like it. There's a note in my bio about it… I'll give you the thumbs up once I've fixed it (probably this summer….?). Did I ever say Sirius _would_ recover? Mwahaha. Thanks for the support!

**potts-** I'm _so_ glad you caught that! I think you were the only one! Go tell others! What's wrong with the rest of you? Just kidding. Thanks for being so observant! And you'll find that all out… in the end.


	8. Chapter 8: Unfailing

**Chapter 8: Unfailing**

"Hi, Sirius," Harry said softly. Sirius turned around abruptly.

"Harry! Shouldn't you be…?"

"In school? Yeah, but no one knows I'm here. Don't worry about it."

Sirius nodded slowly. Then he exclaimed, "Harry, I'm glad you're here! I had a dream and I was hoping you could help me with it. I think it's a memory."

"Well, I did read that dreams can be memories or unconscious desires or fears… I did a little reading up on memories before I came," he explained, blushing a little. "Let's hear it."

"Well," Sirius started, "it's a little odd, and impossibly silly, but here goes. I dreamt I was flying, over a bunch of houses and neighborhoods and streets, but that's not the funny thing. I was riding a _motorcycle_, and it was flying. I know motorcycles don't fly, so what could it possibly mean?"

Harry remembered a similar dream he had when he was young, and what he had overheard from Hagrid in the Three Broomsticks in his third year.

"Sirius… this is the Wizarding World. Motorcycles _can_ fly. That motorcycle was yours. The night my parents were killed, you let Hagrid—Rubeus Hagrid, he's half-giant and about ten feet tall, works at Hogwarts—have your bike. Hagrid flew me on that bike to my aunt and uncle's house when I was a baby. Do you remember anything from that night?"

Sirius shook his head. "Sorry, kid. You explaining is not going to make me remember. Hate to break it to you."

Harry's eyes filled with sparkling tears, but he turned so Sirius couldn't see. "Yeah," he said, remembering Dumbledore's advice. "I know."

* * *

"Harry?" Sirius asked incredulously the next morning. "Why are you still here?"

Harry groggily opened his eyes. "Wha-?" he mumbled, lifting his head from the pillow, his cheek creased. "What time is it?"

"Nine A.M."

"Damn!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing his wand. "I wasn't planning to stay overnight…"

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on you doing so, either," Sirius said.

"I guess we both fell asleep, then," Harry said.

"Yeah."

"Well, I really have to get back to school," Harry said, suddenly rushing again. "Bye, Sirius."

"Goodbye," Sirius said. Before he left, Harry noticed Sirius still talked to him without any emotion in his voice.

* * *

Sirius walked slowly to his small bookshelf, sitting down with a sigh. He put his head in his hands. He had been aware of the new memory stuff that was supposed to happen, but the thing was that nothing really _had_. At least nothing had at first, but once Harry started visiting him at St. Mungo's, memories became a little more frequent. A little.

He fingered the spider-plant on the shelf next to him absently. He had no memory of Harry, or Harry's friends, or his own life. It was an odd feeling, knowing that someone knows you very well when you don't even know yourself. That someone knew your whole life when you didn't. That someone had your memories when all you're left with is a blank space.

That's when the spider plant jumped on his neck.

* * *

"I'm sorry," whimpered a girl with dark ebony black hair in a dormitory. "I don't remember… I didn't look…"

"_Fool_," hissed a voice only inside her head. "_You _will_ pay for this. You know you will._"

"I'm sorry," she cried again. "I didn't know I was supposed to look… honest I didn't…"

"_You will just have to go in my place, then_," said the voice.

"But I—"

"_Shut up! You _will_ go. And then you will pay for your mistake. I am staying up extra late tonight._"

The girl shivered, then wrapped herself in layers of blankets and cried.

* * *

"I need the room number for Sirius Black," said the seventeen-year-old girl to the witch at the front desk.

The witch stared at her for a minute, then smacked her gum loudly. She ran a long fingernail down a piece of parchment.

"Room 412," she said in a monotone. "Do you need to know what floor that's on?" she mocked.

"No, thank you," the girl said crisply. "I'm not like most other people you meet." Her eyes flashed.

* * *

"Um, may I have the room number for Sirius Black, please?" A seventeen-year-old girl asked the witch at the front desk.

"What is this today?" the witch asked after smacking her gum. "Is he really hot or something?"

"Um," said the girl, blushing. "I really couldn't tell you that—"

"Whatever. 412."

"Thank you." The blond witch only stared.

The girl ran to the elevator and stepped off at the fourth floor. She ran to the end of the hall and knocked timidly on the door with _412_ on it.

"Sirius?" she called. "Sirius? Are you in there?" There was no answer. "Sirius?" She went down the elevator.

"Excuse me?" The blond witch looked up with a bored expression on her face. "Is Sirius Black supposed to be out of his room for any reason?"

"If a _guest_ is not occupying his or her room at any given moment, you can be sure they are being escorted by one of our Healers or other staff. The only times a guest will be out of their room is during meal time or during a therapy or healing session. There will always be a sign on the door when the guest is not occupying the room. If you would like to be informed of the mealtimes or therapy or healing sessions of your guest, please ask the friendly helper at the front desk," she recited. She looked pointedly at the girl. "That would be me," she said.

"Yes, I, uh... realized that, thank you," said the girl. "So… Sirius doesn't have a sign on his door, and he's not opening it, so—"

"At no time will our guest be unescorted or without a written notice on the door of their room when they are absent from said room."

"Right. So… that means he's inside, then," the girl said.

The blond witch only stared.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," the girl said. "Thank you."

* * *

"Sirius?" she called, pounding on the door. "Sirius, where are you?" Still no answer. "Sirius, its Hermione. Open up!" When still she received no response, Hermione tried the handle. Surprised, she turned it and pushed the door open, knowing that rooms are supposed to be locked at all times.

"Sirius?" she called, walking around. "Sirius? Sir—" She stopped abruptly at the next sight that met her eyes.

Sirius lay on the floor, his eyes wide open, not moving.

Adrienne stood above him, looking down. When she saw Hermione gaping at her with an open mouth, she exclaimed, "Hermione! Look, I know this looks bad, but I swear I didn't do it! I just came in and he was… like this."

"And you decided just to stare at him without calling anyone? And why are you visiting Sirius? —You don't even know him! And why are you getting so defensive all of a sudden? And since _when_ do you call a Gryffindor by their first name?"

"Whoa, one question at a time," Adrienne muttered. "Let's go in order, shall we? First, I just got here, and I was in shock just like you were. Second, none of your business. Third, because you were staring at me with an accusing look on your face and lastly, Harry calls you by your first name and I spend a lot of time with him; it just slipped out."

"_Harry_?" Hermione asked, referring to the first-name issue again. "Never mind," she said quickly. "Hello?" she called, running into the hall. "Help! We need help!"

* * *

"He's _what?_" Harry yelled. "But he can't be unconscious! I just… I mean—"

"Yes Harry, I know you've been to see him," Dumbledore said quietly.

"I'm going to see him! Now!"

"Exactly why I told you, Harry. I was thinking you might like to see him."

"Well… thanks," Harry said awkwardly. "I'm going."

* * *

Harry burst through the door of the hospital ward.

"Sirius?" To his surprise, Hermione was already there. "Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain later. Sirius was found to be choked by a spider plant… remember fifth year when the same thing happened here? Think they're linked?"

"I… don't know," Harry admitted.

"Here, Hermione. I brought some tea," someone said as they entered the room.

"Adrienne?" Harry asked incredulously. He had expected to be the only one here, one of the people he least expected to be here was present.

"Um… Harry… hi…" Adrienne mumbled to the floor. "I should probably get more tea," she said, quickly leaving the room.

"What's up with her?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "The Healer said Sirius was choked by the plant, and air to his brain was cut off for a long time. They're not sure he'll make it. I'm really sorry," she whispered.

* * *

That night, Harry was granted permission to stay with Sirius, being Dumbledore's favorite student. He stayed up all night, talking to his unconscious, not-responding godfather.

"Hi, Sirius… Adrienne was here when I got here… isn't that weird? I wonder why… especially since she told me that she wouldn't come with me.

"My grades have improved after I saw you… oddly enough, they keep going up when I see you. When I don't… I just can't focus in school. I don't sleep at night. Sometimes I do in class, but I usually just zone out during class.

"I'm really happy for you, Sirius. I mean, I'm devastated that you don't remember anything, but you're recovering so well. Dumbledore told me not to get my hopes up, but how can I not? You remembered Azkaban all by yourself, and the girl and the motorcycle all by yourself… I miss you, Sirius. I've been missing you ever since you fell behind the veil. I'm grateful you're alive, but… it's not the same. Please come back, Sirius," Harry said, not sure himself if he meant for Sirius to come out of his coma or for his old self to come back. A lone tear slid down Harry's cheek and landed on Sirius' arm. Harry wiped it away hastily.

"Please."

* * *

Harry was back at Hogwarts, eating breakfast alone in his own misery. He hadn't received a word about Sirius' current condition yet, and had seen neither Dumbledore nor Hermione all day.

He and Hermione still hadn't resolved their fight. Harry remembered that Hermione hadn't wanted him to visit Sirius so much, and yet there she was at St. Mungo's. He wondered why she was there when he wasn't. The more he thought about it, the angrier he became. It wasn't fair that she said he couldn't go and yet she went. She was being a hypocrite, and Harry hated that. It just made him angrier.

Just then, Hermione came into the Great Hall and headed directly for Harry.

"Harry," she said breathlessly.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"Come with me," she said.

"Why?"

"Just come." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the Great Hall and up several flights of stairs, straight to the Room of Requirement.

"Hermione, what—?"

"Look," Hermione said excitedly as she pushed open the door.

"I don't understand—" Harry said, but Hermione pushed him in. Harry gasped.

"_Sirius!_" he asked incredulously. "You're… you're okay!"

"Apparently," Sirius said, grinning.

"But… why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at St. Mungo's?" Sirius only looked at Hermione, smiling but saying nothing.

"Well," Hermione explained, "the reason why I was at St. Mungo's this weekend—I'm sure you're wondering—was because… well, I thought about what I said to you, Harry, when you were visiting Sirius a lot. Then I thought about how Sirius tends to remember a lot more when he's with you. So I went to St. Mungo's and talked to the witch and the desk, and… well, you've met her. She didn't really care, so I took Sirius and brought him here."

"But… why?" Harry asked.

"I noticed that Sirius remembers a lot more when you're with him, and you do a lot better in school after you've spent time with him. Besides, the hospital must be lonely. So he's going to stay here now, where you can visit him whenever you want." She smiled slightly, unsure.

Harry stood, processing this information. Then suddenly he threw his arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Hermione."

* * *

**A/N: **So whaddya think? (Oh, and the threat part… don't take it as anything perverse.)

OutofAzkaban

**roxygurl25-**You're getting the stories mixed up. Yes, things start to unfold…

**potts****-**Thanks for always being, like, my first reviewer! You realize a lot. J

**Lollipop- **Thanks for reviewing! Could I have a little more feedback this time?

Only 3 reviews? Where are you guys?


	9. Chapter 9: Different

**Chapter 9: Different**

Harry approached Adrienne as she sat by the bank of the lake, staring at the sparkling water, her gray eyes never wavering. In her hands were a notebook and a pencil.

"Hey," Harry said as he sat down next to her. She jumped and, upon seeing him, hastily closed her notebook. "Are you all right?" he asked. "You seem a little… uneasy. And a little depressed lately."

"I'm fine," she snapped and looked down at her closed book.

"What are you writing?" Harry asked, trying to ease the tension between them.

"Nothing," Adrienne said, pulling the notebook closer to her chest and clinging to it. Harry took the hint and backed off. Neither of the two said anything for a few minutes.

"Well," Adrienne said, "I had better get going." As she jumped up to leave, she lost her grip on her pencil. It flew out of her fingers and landed in the lake.

"No!" Adrienne cried. "That was my last charcoal pencil…" She turned her back to Harry, but he could see her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. He stood up and tapped her awkwardly on her shoulder, causing her to spin around. He noted how on-edge she was.

"This isn't just about the pencil, is it," he said, his statement not a question. She shook her head and cried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and patted her back lightly, unsure of what to do.

"I'm just… everything's going wrong lately," she sobbed and sniffed. "I just… can't…"

"Its okay, Addy," Harry said. At this, she looked up.

"No one's ever called me anything but Adrienne or Harper before," she said, and smiled slightly.

"Adrienne," Harry said slowly. "Um… I… well, I'm going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and… do you want to come?"

"Like a date?"

"Well… it doesn't have to be."

She smiled again. "I'd like that."

* * *

"Sirius, do you remember Adrienne?" Sirius said nothing, only looked at Harry with a puzzled expression. "She reminded you of that girl, you swore you'd seen her before…" Harry began to worry about Sirius' memory.

"Oh, right," Sirius said. "I was never that great at putting names to faces. What about her?"

"Well, I asked her out. Kind of."

"When?"

"Today."

"No, I mean _for_ when."

"Oh. Tomorrow."

Sirius nodded. "Well, have fun."

Harry sat quietly, flipping through a book idly as Sirius did the same.

* * *

"I miss the way we used to talk," Harry confided in his two best friends at dinner that night. "He doesn't know me anymore. We run out of things to talk about. There are awkward silences. I _hate_ it."

Ron and Hermione nodded sympathetically. "Well, mate, you just gotta keep trying."

"Yeah, Harry, we're here for you," Hermione added.

Harry nodded. "I know," he said. "I know."

* * *

The next day, Harry waited by the witch's hump where he had promised to meet Adrienne. He had his Invisibility Cloak with him.

"Hey," a voice said in his ear. He spun around to see Adrienne. She did not wear makeup—she had only once—but her skin still wasn't sallow like it was when he had first met her, and she had a natural glow to her.

"I like the purple," Harry commented on the color of the streaks in her hair.

"Just for you," she said, smiling.

"You seem a lot cheerier today," Harry observed.

"Yeah. I made a deal with the devil, and he agreed to let me have my soul back," she joked.

"I'm glad," Harry said, and they descended into Honeydukes and into Hogsmeade.

"Ooh, I love this place," Adrienne said as they passed a run-down looking building with the words _Myrtle's Magic Shoppe_ printed on a large plank on the front of it. The name made Harry want to vomit. "Oh, I know the name's a little… well, you know," Adrienne said at the look on Harry's face. "It's not really that sissy… the guy who owns it kept his mother's name for the store. But it's really great," she insisted as she dragged him in.

The store was filled with all sorts of weird, odd magical objects. Adrienne browsed around for a moment, then said "Hello, Chuck," quietly as Harry saw her awkwardly shake hands with someone he had never seen. He was tall, had a few pierced areas along his ears and an eyebrow, and wore tattoos.

"Ready to get that belly-button ring?" Chuck asked, grinning.

"Yeah, right," Adrienne said. "My father would go berserk. Oh, um… this is Harry," Adrienne said awkwardly. Harry and Chuck shook hands. "We'll just look around," Adrienne excused herself. Harry followed.

"You want to get something to eat?" Harry asked as they left Chuck's store.

"Sure."

"So, how do you know Chuck?" Harry asked as they waited for their food.

"We met when I was a little girl," Adrienne said. "We could have been really good friends, but after he found out… anyway, he never talked to me again and eventually his family moved away."

"Why?" Harry asked, knowing he was treading on dangerous ground.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Adrienne said immediately. Then after a moment, she said, "Actually, yes I would. My dad has a tendency to scare people off. That's… why I never had any friends."

"I'm… really sorry," Harry said. "I kind of know what that's like. My aunt and uncle locked me up and kept me away from civilization… until I found Hogwarts."

"Yeah, it's kind of like a place of refuge, isn't it? A new place, meeting new people… a safe place."

"Yeah, it is."

"So I finished the potion," Adrienne said, quickly changing the subject. "We just have to let it brew for a while. No more work."

"Sounds good," Harry said.

* * *

"Want to go for dessert at Honeydukes?" Harry asked.

"Can't. My father doesn't allow me to have sugar."

"He doesn't have to know. When are you going to stop letting him control you like this, Addy?"

Adrienne thought a moment. "You're right," she decided firmly. "Come on!" Pulling his hand, Adrienne raced back to Chuck's store. "Chuck!" she called out when she entered. "Ears. Two in the right, one in the left."

Chuck stood in shock. "A-are you serious?"

"As serious as I'll ever be," she decided.

When Adrienne was finished, she only looked a little different, and that was only if her hair was pulled back away from her ears. "Well?" she asked Harry. "How does it look?"

He smiled. "Great. You know," he began as they started walking back to the castle, "you're really fun to hang out with."

"Right back at you. Maybe we should do this again sometime. You know, just as friends."

"Of course. I'll see you in class tomorrow," Harry said. He expected Adrienne to make her way back to the Slytherin Common Room, but she just stood there in the Entrance Hall, staring at him. "Well… goodnight, then," he said. Adrienne leaned forward, then jerked back quickly and ran toward the dungeons.

* * *

**A/N: **Cheese city! I have no idea what's wrong with me. Better chapter next time, I promise.

**butterfly-****angel123**- Thanks! A little more feedback and constructive criticism (although I do appreciate the praise, very much!) this time, please?

**IamSiriusgrl**- Thanks but again a little more feedback?

**potts**- Thanks for all the questions; they tell me you're looking in depth and really make my day!

**lollipop**- Thanks for the compliment! It means a lot to know at least someone thinks I am.

**code112358132134**- Ha ha you're so funny! And awesome… keep it coming!

**roxygurl25**- Thanks for the heads-up… I'll try to have them unfold at different times… not sure which one I'll slow down though.


	10. Chapter 10: Forgetting

**Chapter 10: Forgetting**

Harry lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Sirius was still alone in the Room of Requirement, without his memory. Harry felt a little guilty that he had been out having fun with Adrienne while Sirius was suffering from brain damage.

He remembered fifth year in the Department of Mysteries, when Bellatrix Lestrange hit him with the curse. He remembered the very look on Sirius' face. Every second passed like an eternity as he fell behind the veil. Harry remembered the clenching feeling on his heart as his chest tightened when Sirius didn't get up from behind the veil, making it hard for him to breathe. He remembered the pain—all of it—as he sat by the lake.

And then he thought of how Sirius didn't remember any of it. A lone tear slipped down his cheek. He opened his trunk, pulled something out, and crept silently down the dark, sleeping halls.

* * *

"Hi, Sirius."

Sirius spun around. "Well hello, Harry. What brings you here?"

Harry avoided the question. "You're awake at this hour?"

"So are you," Sirius noted.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Same here."

"Any idea why?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Nope. None."

"Well, I brought something for you," Harry said, sitting down next to Sirius. "Hagrid gave this to me," he said, pulling out the scrapbook of his parents. "This is one of my favorites. It's their wedding. That's you, their best man. Do you remember?"

Sirius shook his head. "Sorry, kid. You know my current memory situation. You can't expect me to just remember because you remind me."

Harry knew it was true, but he refused to accept it on some level.

"Well, what about Snape?" Harry asked. "Severus Snape. You and my dad and your friends hated him more than anything, and he hated you, too. Black, greasy hair, big nose, Slytherin… you may have seen him; he teaches here now."

"Nope. Sorry."

"You don't remember Padfoot? You, a dog; and Remus, a werewolf; my dad, a stag; and Peter Pettigrew, a rat. You stole into the Shrieking Shack once a month to transform."

Sirius shook his head. "No."

"James Potter! My dad! He looked just like me. You guys were like brothers. You did everything together. You were inseparable. You ran away from home at sixteen and my dad's parents took you in."

Sirius shook his head. "I'm sorry, kid, but I can't—"

"You were my dad's best friend. You were the Marauders. You were the school playboy. You hated Severus—or "Snivellus"—Snape. You loathed him and hexed him and made fun of him. You ran with a werewolf once a month. You played practical jokes on everyone, all the time. You were betrayed by someone you thought was a friend, who killed my parents. You cared for me more than anyone. And you're telling me you don't remember any of this!" Harry screamed, hot tears now flowing rapidly down his face.

Sirius stared. "That's not true," he said quietly.

"Wh-what—?"

"That girl. That girl I remembered. I cared for her, too. Not just you."

Harry waited for him to say "And your dad." He didn't.

"Why, Sirius? Why can't you remember? Remember, damn it! We spent so much time together, so much emotion… you were a father and a brother to me. Why can't you remember! I'm your godson!" he nearly screamed.

Sirius said nothing, only stared at his godson, whom he didn't know. There was no recognition in those black eyes. No sadness, or longing, or memory, or pain. They were completely void of emotion.

"And don't call me 'kid.' I'm seventeen, damn it."

* * *

Harry prodded the food on his full plate silently. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances, and Hermione said, "Harry? What's wrong?"

Harry stared at the pitcher of pumpkin juice, shaking his head slightly in disbelief. "I blew up at him. I just got so frustrated with him because he didn't remember anything about me or my father. The two most important people in his life," he said, not mentioning the girl.

"Harry, you do know that you blowing up at him might hurt his mental state, right?"

"Yes, Hermione! I'm not stupid! I just… lost it."

"Don't worry about it, mate," Ron chimed in. "Tomorrow all three of us will go down there, all right?"

Harry nodded.

* * *

There was a loud knock that seemed to be coming from the other side of the wall. Harry looked up from his Charms essay, puzzled. The knock sounded again. With a small sigh, he put his quill down, stood up and walked to the portrait hole. It swung open and he looked around. Adrienne stood to his left, holding a cauldron.

"Hurry let me in," he said. She pushed him out of the way and started walking into the Gryffindor Common Room briskly, leaving a shocked Harry in her wake.

"Adrienne, wha—" Harry hurried in after her.

"Which one's yours?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"Dorm. Which one's yours?"

"Uh… that one." He pointed. Adrienne started walking quickly up the stairs. Harry ran after her again. "Adrienne, you're a Slytherin."

"Thanks for the update," she said. She sat on the floor next to Harry's bed and began making a fire. She put the cauldron on top, stirred it slightly to make sure it was okay, and stood up.

"How did you know which bed was mine?" Harry asked.

"Oh. The cloak on your trunk. Harry, I really can't stay," Adrienne said, closing her eyes and running out.

"Wait!" Harry said. "I'll show you out since… your eyes are closed…" he said, confused. He took her arm. Electricity shot through his body and his scar seared with pain. Adrienne opened her eyes at his flinch. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran from Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron walked down the deserted hall and reached the Room of Requirement. "Padfoot," Harry said. The door swung open and the three entered the room.

"Hello, Sirius?" Hermione called out. Sirius came out of the bathroom, wearing a towel around his waist.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I just took a shower. Be out in a minute." He disappeared into the bathroom again. When he returned, he was wearing an old Hogwarts robe, but his hair was still wet. "So, all three of you today, huh?" he asked, smiling.

Harry smiled back, "Yeah, I brought you something again." He pulled out an old piece of parchment from his robe. "This is the Marauder's Map. You, my dad and your friends made it when you went to school at Hogwarts." He tried to pry it open with his fingers, watching Sirius out of the corner of his eye.

Sirius took it from him. "You can't do it like that. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he said, touching his wand to the parchment. It opened, with the words _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP_ on it.

"Sirius, you remembered!" Harry yelled, leaping onto Sirius and knocking him down, hugging him tightly. Hermione and Ron cheered.

"Hey, what's this?" Sirius asked, pointing to a moving black dot on the parchment approaching the Room of Requirement. Harry glanced at the parchment. The dot was labeled _Adrienne Harper_.

"Adrienne? What's she doing here?" Harry wondered aloud. Adrienne stood in the doorway.

"Um, hi, Harry," she said. "Ron, Hermione… Sirius."

"Hello," Ron said. Sirius said nothing.

"Listen… its Adrienne, right?" Hermione said. "Why don't you come with Harry, Ron and me for drinks tomorrow after class? It'll be like a double-date. And it'll give Ron and me a chance to get to know you. What do you say?"

"Um… okay, I suppose," Adrienne said uncertainly, surprised.

"Great. We'll meet in front of the Fat Lady," Hermione said.

"Adrienne, what did you come for in the first place?" Harry asked.

"I… um, never mind. See you," she muttered as she hastily scurried away.

"Weird," Ron commented. "Well, I'm gonna go—I kind of have homework."

"Me too," Hermione said. "You coming, Harry?"

"I think I'll stay here awhile," Harry said.

"All right. Bye, Sirius. Bye, Harry."

"Bye," Ron said.

After they had left, Harry exclaimed, "I can't believe Hermione set me up like that! I'm not dating Adrienne; I don't know what gave her that idea."

"Just be careful," Sirius said, suddenly serious.

"Wha… why?"

"That girl's trouble," Sirius warned.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"I just do. I told you I had seen her before. That little piece of memory just came back to me. I'm just warning you."

"Okay. And listen, about what happened yesterday, I'm really sorry—"

"Don't worry about it," Sirius reassured. "I know how frustrating it is. I get frustrated with myself, too. Especially when I have dreams, or sometimes I get glimpses, but before I can catch or recognize it, it's gone." He smiled.

**A/N: **I like the praise, I really do. But criticism is what I'm looking for. Tell me everything I'm doing wrong or could improve—writing style, sentence structure, grammar even… stuff like that. And please, no or little "needs to be longer"s, because I already know this. It's not going to help me when I write a book. Tell me mostly how my writing style can be changed to better affect the reader… that goes for sentence structure, etc. Praise is good. Criticism is better. Both are best.

Oh yes, and I've decided to mostly target LTNO right now so at _least_ I get one story finished this summer… my goal is to finish both. Don't forget about this one while I'm updating Letters!

Thanks,

OutofAzkaban

**IamSiriusgrl****-** I know I should've, but I couldn't really think of anything… I feel really sheepish admitting this. Is this better?

**roxygurl25-** I already replied to most of this in an email… and my A/N. Don't tell!

**code112358132134-** Write more in your review, kid!


	11. Chapter 11: Backwards

**A/N: **I hope you'll all forgive me for taking so long with this chapter. As some of you know, I was working on finishing Letters To No One (if you haven't read that already, check it out!). Now I'll be focusing solely on this one. It's the end of Thanksgiving break, but I hope to get a lot of writing done over Christmas break and I'm also hoping that my teachers won't give a lot of homework again. Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Backwards**

The three Gryffindors and Slytherin met by the Fat Lady the next day and proceeded into Hogsmeade. Since it was now fall and the weather had taken a turn toward the chilly side, they decided to warm up with some butterbeer from Madam Rosmerta. They sat at a round table close to the window while Harry left to order drinks.

"So, Adrienne," Hermione began, "how are you?"

"Fine," Adrienne answered awkwardly. "Ron decided against participating in this rather odd conversation.

"So, um, you like Harry, then?" Hermione continued.

"We're just partners for a project," came the stiff reply. There was a silence, and Harry returned.

"Sorry, bit of a wait up there," he said as he sat down. There was a silence again. Hermione nudged Ron with her elbow.

"Um," Ron said, clearing his throat, "do you like Quidditch?" he asked in Adrienne's direction.

"Not particularly," she answered curtly. More silence.

"Oh, our drinks are ready," Harry said, standing. "I'll be right back."

"I'll help you," said Adrienne, also rising. When they were at the counter, out of earshot of anyone, Harry noticed her eyes were glassy as he handed Adrienne two bottles of butterbeer.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, then stopped and shook her head. "No. I'm sorry if I've seemed… preoccupied, but that's because I have been. I'm… so sorry!" she started crying. Harry began to say, "It's really okay," but she wasn't finished. "I'm sorry; I opened my eyes that other day in your dorm. I tried to keep them closed and not look, I really did!"

"What's this all about?" Harry asked, confused.

"I… can't say," she sniffed. "But I strongly recommend you change beds, Harry. Really. Take me seriously, please."

Harry was bewildered, but he said no more. As soon as Adrienne had magically dried her face, they returned to the table.

The rest of the afternoon that the four of them shared passed by dully. After Ron and Hermione decided to return to the castle, Harry and Adrienne walked around Hogsmeade. After a while, Adrienne spoke. "Okay, so, for the record, double dating is not a good idea, right?"

Harry laughed. "Right." Then he said, "So, it's late November. I guess I'll be doing my Christmas shopping soon…" He put on an air and tone of a "proper" baron. "I'd be delighted if you'd accompany me," he said, stretching out his arm.

"I would love to," Adrienne said, taking his arm and the same mocking tone. "But just as friends."

"Well, of course."

-

"Hey, Sirius," Harry said as he entered the Room of Requirement.

"You're certainly in a good mood," Sirius commented.

"I guess I am." Harry took a seat on a pillow. How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sick, Harry," Sirius reminded his godson.

"Right. I know. Sorry. So really, how've you been?"

"Well, no new memories, so don't bother asking. I've just been here, running errands and doing odd jobs for Dumbledore sometimes, but nothing out of the ordinary. Why? Come to talk to me about something I used to know?" He sounded a little bitter.

"No," said Harry firmly. "That's not the reason I came." He sounded like he wanted not only to keep it true to Sirius.

"Good." They were silent for a moment, and Harry desperately wished that they had the bond they used to have.

"So," said Harry at the same time Sirius said, "How's school?" As Sirius backed off, Harry continued his thought. "So, have you looked at the scrapbook I gave you?"

Sirius smiled. "Yeah. Nice pictures. Didn't remember any of them, but they were nice." He pulled it out from under one of the pillows and opened it. Together they leafed through pictures from before Harry was born to last year's pictures. Harry smiled at the memories, which was accompanied by a bitter taste in his mouth. Would everything good also have to be awful as long as Sirius couldn't remember it?

After he left Sirius and the scrapbook, Harry went to the lake and sat at the foot of an oak. After a few minutes, he got bored. Taking off his robe and rolling up his pant legs, he waded into the water, wand within easy reach. The icy water felt good, numbing. The waves lapped at his ankles. He tried to forget the disappointment he had just experienced, the tears on his cheeks turning cold because of the chilly air.

He didn't notice that someone was watching him. "Hello."

Harry whirled around. Adrienne stood motionless beside the tree he had been sitting against. "Oh. Hi." He turned his back to her once more, gazing at the metallic water, but now was uncomfortable. He climbed out of the lake and painfully walked back to the oak tree, wincing as he sat down.

"What's wrong?" Adrienne asked as she sat down beside him.

"My feet. Numb."

"Oh, let me help." Adrienne pulled out her wand and whispered something. A faint, dull glow emanated from his bare feet. There was a tingling sensation, and then the pain began. The intense, burning, stinging pain.

"It'll hurt a little," Adrienne said as she near-completed the spell.

"Too late," Harry groaned. After the spell was done, he muttered a "Thanks."

"Not a problem," she said, and looked up at him. They seemed to connect for a moment, then Adrienne turned away sharply. Harry shrugged indifferently and muttered, "Accio." A frog zoomed from the bank of the lake into his hand. He played with it absentmindedly, the animal just something to keep his hands occupied while he thought.

"Harry," Adrienne said finally. "Um… what… never mind." She was desperate for conversation. Harry said nothing in reply.

"Why'd you stop the hair color?" he asked. Adrienne shrugged.

"Just wasn't me."

Now Harry was confused. First, she was completely dull. Then she was incredibly spunky. Now she was dull again. He couldn't understand what was going on, and he didn't dare ask her for fear that she would do something odd again.

"Adrienne," Harry said slowly, "if you don't mind my asking—now don't answer unless you're completely honest—what's been up with you lately? I'm sure the question is getting old, but really, I'm curious."

She thought carefully before answering. "I'm just going through some changes. Mood swings and such, I know, but nothing serious."

Harry nodded. She was being evasive again, but he did not pry any further.

"So what did you think of Binns' performance today?" she asked.

Despite his mood, Harry managed to crack a smile. "Spectacular," he said.

"I know. I just loved the part where the windows blew open and the wind took him around the room!"

"Definitely brightened up the lecture." They talked for what seemed like hours. It seemed as though Adrienne had put the life back into both Harry and herself. For the time being, anyway. All of a sudden, a click and a bright flash brought a halt to their conversation. They both looked around, but there was no one in sight.

"I'd better go," said Adrienne. "Why don't you bring the rest of the ingredients to my place, and then we'll start brewing."

"Your place? But—"

"Don't worry about it. See you tonight!" She ran off to the castle. After righting the frog and putting his socks and shoes back on, he followed.

-

"Hey, mate. Big Gobstones tournament tonight in the Common Room. You coming to watch? There'll be food," Ron was saying.

"No thanks. Working on Potions tonight," Harry replied. Ron shrugged.

"Um, Harry," Hermione said timidly. "I was thinking of visiting Sirius tomorrow or the day after… would you like to come?"

Harry genuinely thought about it, and replied, "Yeah, sure. Day after tomorrow."

Hermione smiled. "Great."

-

That night, Harry crept down the dungeon corridors, wand in his hand. Why did Adrienne have to ask him to meet here? Why couldn't they meet on neutral territory? There were all sorts of Dark Magic floating around in the Slytherin corridors.

When Harry got to the end of the tunnel, he didn't know whether to turn back or not. He was pretty sure this was the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room, but he didn't know how to enter.

Suddenly a large flame burst out of the wall and formed the image of a face. "Tell the password," it boomed, "or you might not leave alive."

Harry pointed his wand. Just then, the flame was sucked back into the wall, which pulled aside. Adrienne stood on the other side.

"Sorry about that," she said apologetically. Then, loudly, she said, "What? Oh sure, Draco. I'm going with Draco, guys. Clean that mess up." She stepped out and closed the dungeon door behind her.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Erm, long story. But now they think I'm out with Draco." Then she gasped, but waved it away. "Whatever," she muttered. "So, where are we going?"

"But—I thought you knew where we were going to brew this." Harry held up the half dozen vials of ingredients in his hand.

"Huh? No!" Adrienne said. "I just needed you to pick me up to create the illusion that I was out with Draco."

"Well…" Harry thought quickly. "I know a place. Follow me." He took her to the girls' bathroom that Myrtle haunted. "No one will bother us here."

"Why not?" asked Adrienne. Just then, Myrtle's voice, followed by her ghostly body, came floating toward the two teenagers.

"Oh, Harry!" she shrieked. "You've come back! I've missed you. I—" she stopped at the sight of Adrienne. "Oh." She squinted, scrutinizing her up and down. "You're not _that_ pretty," she said.

"Myrtle, could you leave us alone, please?" Harry asked with a groan.

"But why?"

"The Ravenclaw Quidditch captain is taking a bath in the Prefects' bathroom." She was through the wall in a flash.

"Is he really?" Adrienne asked.

"Well, no. But someone very unfortunate probably is." He winked.

-

As he undressed and prepared himself for sleep, Harry thought back on the day, a thing he seldom did anymore. It had been an odd day and had, oddly enough, revolved around Adrienne. They had gone for drinks, spent time at the lake, and set the potion over a flame. Adrienne had been her regular-human self, and this troubled Harry slightly. Not the fact that she could act like a normal human girl, but the part of her that didn't. Or couldn't.

_Dear Diary,_

_Life lately has been a whirlwind. It used to be so dull, so predictable, so monotonous. I didn't have a choice or a say, but I didn't really mind because I had never known anything else. Now I do—I do know and I do mind. Father made the right and the wrong… and the right decision sending me to Hogwarts. I know I don't make much sense, Diary, and I don't have time to explain. I meant that it was good for me, bad for him… and then good for him, too. Sigh._

_Harry's been on my mind a lot lately. I'm worried about him, but at the same time I don't want to stop spending time with him. I really don't want him to get hurt… am I really that selfish? I guess I'm entitled to a little selfishness after all these years… right?_

_2:30. 'Night._

Harry thought about Sirius. He thought about how he hadn't remembered anything lately and of how he still didn't remember a lot or anything of importance. What about his entire life—Harry's entire life? Did that mean nothing to Sirius? Were all the memories worthless? And what of Harry's memories? Was he expected to throw them all away? Because he would not just throw a life away. He would not.

What if all the time he spent and the effort and the hope were wasted? What if Sirius never recovered?

A lone cold tear crept into Harry's eye, but he would not let it fall. Before going to bed, Harry moved his stuff to the bed across the room and tried to fall asleep in that bed.

**A/N: **I'm incredibly sorry it took me so long! I wrote 4 pages of the next chapter while I was on vacation the last 3 or 4 days, but I have to type it and then finish it. Here's part of my Christmas present to all of you, and the next part will be late.

Enjoy! OutofAzkaban

**potts-** Yesyes you can! You really should write; you've got some awesome ideas. Trust me. And thank you! You'll find out about Adrienne, I promise. It just won't be too soon because silly me—I take forever to write.

**IamSiriusgrl-** Sirius' POV. Good idea; I'll do what I can. I'm going to try and work in more Sirius in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12: Reflections

**Chapter 12: Reflections**

He picked up the black basin, no longer warm. Slowly, carefully, he poured the light blue contents into a thin clear tube. When the entire bowl was empty, he set it down beside the burnt-out fire. Standing, Harry looked satisfied.

The potion was finished. The six weeks had come to an end. After he turned this in, he would no longer have to work with Adrienne. He didn't know if he still wanted to. The last two weeks had been wild, exhilarating, weird, awkward and confusing. He thought back to the beginning of it all.

_He and Adrienne were sitting in Myrtle's bathroom, stirring their potion and talking about nothing in particular. None of their conversation had any real meaning. All of a sudden, they heard a wail and water came rushing, headed directly for them and their potion._

_Harry guessed subconsciously that Myrtle was feeling particularly depressed and had flooded the bathroom. Grabbing the hot cauldron with one hand, he grabbed Adrienne's arm with the other. "Come on!" he said as the toilet water extinguished their small fire. As they shut the bathroom door behind them, Adrienne performed a Sealing charm on the door to prohibit the water from following them into the hall. Harry groaned, as the bottoms of his pant legs were soaked. He cursed as he finally felt the burn the hot cauldron had left on his hand, and cursed further as he discovered how diluted with toilet water the potion was._

_Then, Myrtle came floating through the wall and hovered above the pair, wailing. Harry processed some unmentionable thoughts in his head._

"_Myrtle," he said patiently after calming himself. "What's wrong?"_

"_What makes you think anything's wrooong?" she wailed._

"_Myrtle, please. I'm trying to help."_

"_Well," she sniffed. "Okay. Some girls were in… there—" she pointed to the closed door of the bathroom—"this morning. They were talking about… you," she said, pointing to Adrienne. "I didn't really mind, but then they started to talk about you, Harry. They said you were acting odd lately, and how weird it was for you to be spending so much time with her." She thrust an accusing finger at Adrienne again. "So I told them that Harry is a perfectly respectable… man…" she giggled, "and that they should be eaten by the giant squid for ever talking bad about him." She started crying again. "So then they started teasing me about my glasses, and that I was a dead girl who liked a living boy, and that I haunted a bathroom, and anything else they could think of! So I dumped a toilet on them and left!" she wailed._

"_Is that the end of the story, Myrtle?" Harry asked. Myrtle shook her head vigorously, still crying. "Tell me the rest," he said kindly. Adrienne watched._

"_So… so then I went to the Prefects' bathroom, because the boys in there usually cheer me up. But it was a Slytherin and he threw stuff at me and tried to hex me. So I flushed myself out to the lake and the merpeople surrounded me and jabbed their weapons at me and the men taunted me. It was awful," she squeaked._

"_Oh, Myrtle." Harry sighed. "You've had a rough day."_

_She nodded. "Mmhmm," she said, and cried._

"_Some people are just stupid and you have to realize that and ignore them. Don't let them get to you. Why don't you go to the Quidditch pitch and stay there for a little while? The fresh air'll help you feel better."_

She's a ghost, _Adrienne thought bitterly. _She's immune to air.

_But surprisingly, Myrtle croaked, "Okay." She swept down and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry winced but Myrtle didn't notice. Giggling, she floated outside._

"_Hey Myrtle!" Harry called after her. She came back, eager. "D'you know where we can get some Confusing Concoction really quickly?"_

"_Sorry, no." With that, she floated away._

"_Damn."_

_Adrienne thought of something. "Don't worry about it," she said. "I'll take care of it."_

"_But how—?"_

"_I'll take care of it," she repeated._

And she had. Before him was a vial of, at least to his knowledge, a perfect Confusing Concoction. He didn't know where she had gotten it or how she had come up with some so fast, but frankly, he didn't care much. He needed this grade in Potions.

Adrienne had healed the burn on his hand after she had said that, and two weeks later—this morning—she had given him the blue potion and told him to put it over the flame for an hour before class. He hadn't bothered to ask where it had come from.

_Just a little while after the bathroom-flooding—a day or two, he wasn't sure—Adrienne had approached him on the pitch after Quidditch practice._

"_Got any plans?" she asked as he dismounted his broom._

"_Actually, yeah." He wasn't in a talking mood as he was going to visit Sirius soon and he wanted to be cold and unfeeling so as not to be disappointed yet again._

"_Mind if I accompany you?" she asked._

_Crap. Harry couldn't bluntly say no, but he didn't want any company. He hadn't even told Ron and Hermione, and he would want Adrienne accompanying him even less._

"_Well… I'm going to visit Sirius, so it's kind of personal," he hinted._

"_I promise I won't be a nuisance," she said._

_Harry groaned inwardly. This girl was desperate and he didn't know why. He didn't know how to respond, so he said nothing and made his way to the castle. Adrienne followed._

_When they entered the Room of Requirement (Harry saying 'Padfoot' robotically as it was now a habitual exercise and because he wanted to be unfeeling still), Sirius was asleep on top of a few pillows on the floor. Harry didn't want to wake him, but Adrienne had never been to this room and didn't know with what speed the door closed. As she didn't slow down its closing when she entered behind Harry, the door slammed shut, jolting Sirius out of his slumber._

"_Wh—?" he said sleepily, confused._

"_Hi, Sirius." Harry tried to keep as much feeling out of his voice as possible. "This is Adrienne. Remember her?" Harry realized that he was talking to his godfather as if Sirius was a kid, and immediately beat himself up about it. Sirius nodded darkly, but said nothing to Adrienne. "Sorry we woke you," Harry apologized._

_Sirius waved it away. "It's not your fault. It's an odd time of day to be sleeping. I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately. I have these odd nightmares and I don't know what they mean."_

_Harry's heart quickened painfully. "What about? Maybe I can help."_

_Sirius shook his head. "Nonsense, don't bother yourself with my petty problems. I'm sure you have a lot going on in your life to focus on. So tell me what's going on."_

_Harry was finding it very hard not to cry. Sirius was his focus._

* * *

_This is all new to me. I've never kept one of these before…well, ironically, I wouldn't know if I've ever done anything before in my life. I don't remember a thing, including keeping a dream diary. Not a damn thing. But it doesn't sound like something I would do. I mean, I am still me… am I not? I don't know what to believe. I don't know if I had a completely different character before. I may be a different person now. What scares me more, though, now that I think about it, than being a different person is how Harry would take it. What if the person he knew, the godfather he was waiting for and longing for, is gone forever after he had hoped so hard, so desperately, to have him back?_

_This is a dream diary, of course, and before I forget any more than I already have I'd better write the wisps I have down._

_It is night. At least, it is dark. I am in a dark and musty room. I have just woken up and find myself horizontal on the floor. I try to get up but notice I am magically bound. I make a thud as I fall back to the planked floor. The sound causes two men to turn around and face me._

"_Ah, Black, you're awake," says a cold voice. "Excellent."_

"_Let me go." I am startled to find this voice is mine._

_The voice chuckles._ _It sounds like fingernails on a chalkboard, snakes slithering in the desert, ice cutting skin. "Get in here."_

_At first I think he means me, and prepare to give him a smart remark about my current physical condition. Then I notice a smaller figure enter my line of vision. He says nothing. The owner of the voice motions. He does nothing. The owner of the voice hisses something at the short man. He still stands. The voice hits him in the back of the head, knocking off his hook and revealing long hair for a boy. I think it is black but with this light I can't tell. I guess he is young, probably a teenager. The voice pulls out his wand and points it at the boy threateningly._

_At this, the boy stumbles forward. I still can't see his face, but I could if he comes closer. I'm not sure if I want him to or not. I wake up before he steps into the light._

_I woke up, drenched in cold sweat. I got up slowly and made tea._

* * *

_The first snowfall had come and gone, and Hogsmeade was filled with its usual flurry of students and other customers caught in the excitement of the holiday season. Adrienne hurried through the eager and chatty students, anxious and not willing to be seen. She turned a corner and entered a run-down, crumbling shack. She shut the door behind her. It creaked and clicked. It was awfully dark._

_It was unnaturally and uncomfortably warm in this room, but Adrienne kept her coat wrapped snugly around her body. She was shivering. She stood, silent and unmoving._

She doesn't want to remember what happens next, but it won't leave her alone. It has followed her up the streets, to her dorm, and sits with her in her cold bed. It whispers in her ear, cruel, taunting. But she won't let herself remember. She wishes she had a Pensive. She wills herself not to forget, but to not remember. Don't remember, don't remember…

All she remembers now is the cold. The icy chill that froze her spine. The wind that blew right through her as if she wasn't there, scattering her all over the room like dust. The penetrating, unforgettable cold. And the pain.

* * *

"Goodbye," Adrienne said stiffly. "Have a lovely holiday," she said, and boarded the train. Harry didn't get a chance to say anything.

At that moment, hands grabbed him around the waist and a face buried itself in Harry's back. He twisted around to find Hermione hugging him tightly.

"Bye, Harry. Don't get into trouble. We'll write," she said emotionally.

"Later, mate," Ron clapped him on the back. "Take care."

Harry smiled and said his goodbyes. After the train was clearly out of sight, he turned and headed back to the castle. Feeling bored and helpless, he took the staircase. Maybe he would spend the Christmas holidays with Sirius.

* * *

It was midway through the Christmas holidays. Harry had decided to stay at Hogwarts, as he always did, and Ron and Hermione had chosen their usual. He climbed down the stairs, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and headed toward breakfast.

On his way toward the grand staircase, he heard quiet but audible whimpering coming from a nearby broom closet. When he opened the door, he discovered Adrienne curled tightly into a ball, her arms clenched so tightly around the knees at her chest that they were white.

Harry was taken aback. "What are you doing here?"

Adrienne didn't move her gaze. Her cheeks were dry, but her teeth were clenched tightly. Harry touched her shoulder and she started, surprised at his touch.

"Come on," Harry said. "Let's get some breakfast." Adrienne looked worn and tired, her bones poking through her skin. Harry couldn't fathom how a person could lose so much weight in a week.

"Ice cream," he suggested. After some persuasion, she got up and followed him.

While they ate ice cream and sat by the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room, a perfect balance of hot and cold, Harry said nothing. He waited for Adrienne to talk so he could comfort her. It was, after all, what he was good at—playing the hero, the rescuer. She said nothing. He felt uncomfortable.

He touched her arm, unsure of how to console her without words. A paralyzing shock overtook him. Images flashed before his eyes. There was a circle of masked figures surrounding a tall and slender figure and a shorter one. The small one was screaming. Another scene showed a young girl in a tree, huddled like Harry had found Adrienne earlier in the broom closet. Yet another bared a teenager shackled to a wall. Her face was solemn and unfeeling.

Then more images. Cho's wet eyes came nearer, Dudley shoved a mop of unruly black hair down a too-familiar toilet, clothes that were too big and ugly shrank to fit a doll in a matter of seconds. Harry reeled back. Adrienne sat still, unmoved.

"Adrienne?" Harry asked. She whipped her around to face him. Her stormy, raging eyes told him not to ask any more questions other than the one he had already asked.

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Decades. I'm not surprised I only had one reviewer for the last chapter. School is really busy and really demanding right now, but in two and a half weeks it will be summer. I hope you—those of you who are still reading—will bear with me. I have a devised a more efficient system of writing, and it also produces better writing, or so I've hypothesized. So I know I'm just producing junk right now but I'm going to work seriously hard to make it better. Next chapterimprovement. It's basically guaranteed.

**potts**—Thanks for your review, as always. And it's not your fault; I hardly ever post. :


	13. Chapter 13: Misgivings

**Chapter 13: Misgivings**

An owl fluttered into the empty room through the open window, bringing with it frozen water and the frosty air. The weary and worn brown owl left a tattered piece of a parchment on top of an empty, uninhabited bed. It took off into the night.

A boy with unruly jet-black hair entered the room a few hours later, quietly setting his broom down and making his way over to his bed for an early night. He noticed a small piece of parchment, barely visible, on his old bed. Cautiously he approached it and tentatively levitated it into the air, afraid to touch it. He couldn't place it, but it gave him an eerie feeling.

The parchment unfolded before him, revealing the tiny script. It seemed to have been done carefully, deliberately slowly and neat. The message was unbelievably cryptic.

_Where does the black moon sing_

_Shining down on its victims?_

_Cross yourself twice_

_You know you're lost._

Harry ground his teeth in annoyance. He already had a headache, as it were. He didn't need this. Whoever left this here was an irresponsible and juvenile annoyance. It was garbage ready to be discarded. He crumpled up the parchment and flicked his wand at it, making it disappear.

* * *

The next day, Harry rose to Hedwig's beak in his ear.

"What… what are you doing?" he asked groggily. "What do you want?" She merely chirped. Already awake, Harry decided he might as well get dressed and fly for a bit. As he stepped out of bed, his foot brushed against his discarded book bag. A box that Harry had never seen before fell out. It was wrapped in a shiny blue ribbon. A note fell out from under the ribbon.

It was written in neat handwriting—Adrienne's, Harry recognized with a sinking feeling—although it couldn't be compared with the miniscule neatness of the note from the night before. _Happy Christmas, Harry_ was all it read. Harry didn't feel compelled to open it at that moment, so he shoved it back into the bag with his toe and stepped out into the cold castle. With a feeling of dread, he realized that he was now obligated to give Adrienne a present, although he had no idea if they were even on friendly speaking terms. His headache returned. With little resolution, he decided he needed something easy, like talking to Sirius. He winced both internally and physically as he thought of visiting Sirius as mindless conversation. How could he? With guilt sleeping at the pit of his stomach, Harry trudged to the Room of Requirement, desperately hoping to forget some of his general anxiety.

Sirius was asleep when Harry entered. It wasn't surprising; the hour was early and the castle was still cold. On top of his guilt, Harry felt a little annoyed that Sirius wasn't available when he needed him. How was Harry ever going to fix this if they couldn't talk? And even when they did talk, they didn't connect like they used to. He and Sirius couldn't relate.

Quietly, Harry crept out of the Room of Requirement, determined not to wake Sirius up. Once in the hall, he felt restless and agitated. He needed to do something, and it was too cold to go flying dressed the way he was. He decided to take a trip to Hogsmeade. Maybe the cold air coupled with the distraction of bustling village life would help him take his mind off all that was distressing him.

As soon as he set foot in Hogsmeade, the chilly air did Harry some good. He strolled around aimlessly, admiring the way the lights twinkled and the flurries of snow that had begun to fall. He passed an antique store, The Three Broomsticks, and a Quidditch supply store… and then he saw it: a quaint, musty little shop with no life whatsoever. He entered and began browsing. The items for sale looked quite old, but in a different way than the window of the antique store had. These looked like they were breathing with life, magic and ancient secrets. He laid eyes on a notebook, seemingly old and delicate, but when he picked it up the pages and binding were sturdy and durable.

"That's a real nice piece," said a wheezy voice behind him. Harry turned to discover a small man behind him, nodding. "Yep. You know, there are rumors that that book originally belonged to one of the Founders of Hogwarts, although we don't know if it's true, much less whose it is."

Harry pondered for a moment. "I'll take it," he said.

"Wonderful!" cried the small wizard, clapping his hands. "That'll be three Sickles." Harry also bought a handful of charcoal pencils and, feeling he had had his fill of shopping, headed back to the castle.

That night, he sent a wrapped parcel to the Slytherin dormitories with Hedwig, along with a note that merely read: _Happy Christmas. Harry._

* * *

Christmas morning arrived with a new blanket of snow and utter silence. Harry woke up to the sound of a silent Hogwarts and empty dormitory. Pulling on a sweatshirt, he tiptoed down the stairs, his toes frozen on the icy stone. There were no parcels waiting for him, and he remembered Adrienne's gift. Going back upstairs, he pulled the box out of his book bag and peeled the wrapping paper off. Inside the box lay Honeydukes' chocolate cauldrons. Harry closed the box and tossed it onto his bed.

Slipping on a pair of slippers, Harry left to the Room of Requirement. He pushed the heavy door open and peered in. Sirius was sitting on the floor. _Did he ever sit in a chair?_ Harry wondered. A sickening feeling wrenched open his gut as he realized he couldn't remember whether Sirius had a habit of sitting on the floor before he lost his memory. Sirius was flipping intensely through a book that looked familiar…

"Hi, Sirius," Harry said.

Sirius looked up from Harry's scrapbook. "Oh, hello. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," Harry said and sat down awkwardly beside him. Neither spoke for a while, the air between them pregnant with awkwardness and unfamiliarity.

"Thanks for coming," Sirius said.

It caught Harry by surprise. "Oh… you're welcome. No problem." He tried to begin. "Listen, Sirius… I've just been thinking, and… the air's seemed a little weird between us lately… I don't know if you've noticed…"

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his uncombed hair. "Yeah, I have. From your end… I've noticed you haven't been exactly comfortable around here."

Harry agreed. "No, not exactly. I was wondering… would you like to come flying with me?"

Sirius' eyes widened. "Oh…I don't know…"

"It doesn't have to be flying," Harry said hastily. "If you're not… ready. But couldn't we do something together, for old times' sake? I… missed you."

"Sure, kid," Sirius said. "Whatever you say."

As they walked together down the stairs to the pitch, brooms in hand, Harry couldn't help but feel pangs of jealousy, of anger… and of excitement. He hadn't spent time with his godfather in ages, and what he had hadn't been close. Now they were going to experience something that they both loved, something that could help them connect. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the body lying on the floor in his path.

He almost tripped over Adrienne's arm. He gasped and stood there, staring at her still body. Questions raced through his mind: Who did this? What happened? Why is she here? Is she all right? Is she breathing?

Harry picked up Adrienne's small body, her head lolling onto his shoulder lifelessly. She was horribly limp in his arms. Harry's lungs squeezed his heart and he sprinted to the hospital wing. He might have called something back to Sirius. Something like _don't worry, I'll be right back_. Something like _get help!_ Something like _please don't let her be dead_. Or maybe he didn't say anything at all.

* * *

Christmas holidays were over, and the castle was beginning to move again. It had woken up from its sleepy reverie, and students were pouring in through all the doors. Harry, however, didn't partake in the excitement. He hadn't gone to visit Adrienne in five days, ever since he found her in the hallway. He was scared, he realized—scared of how she'd treat him if she were awake, scared that she wasn't awake, scared of so many things. So he decided not to visit her and spare himself the consequences.

Harry hadn't been to visit Sirius since the accident, either. Initially, he was disappointed that they didn't go flying together, then frustrated, and then he despaired. He didn't want to think about it anymore, to work at it, to put any effort into Sirius. He was tired of having to carry the weight. He was tired of his attempt failing and Sirius remaining without his memory. He just wanted things to return to the way they had been.

Hermione and Ron had returned with the rest of the school, and Harry gave them their respective Christmas presents without enthusiasm, simply a "Happy Christmas". Harry had received his presents, too—a pair of enormous socks from Mrs. Weasley, some Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans and a Chocolate Frog from Ron, and a book about broomsticks for Hermione. It was like nothing had changed, like the three of them had the same lives they'd had since arriving at Hogwarts

The chatter in the room was making Harry dizzy. The smells of the Great Hall were making him sick, filled with rich food and sweets. He had to get out. Without a word, he left the Great Hall and walked with no destination in mind. Surprisingly, he found himself in front of the hospital wing. He hesitated before entering, but something inside beckoned to him, making him place one foot in front of the other and enter the whitewashed room. It was empty when he entered. He took a few steps around the room, but all the beds were empty.

"Can I help you, dear?"

Harry spun around. Madam Pomfrey stood behind him, looking at him expectantly. "Oh… is, um, Adrienne Harper here?"

Madam Pomfrey gestured toward the empty beds. "No."

"What happened?" It was almost too painful to ask.

"She's fine. Passed out is all… she recovered. I allowed her to leave three days ago. …Is something wrong?" she asked, peering into Harry's face.

"No. Nothing," he said, and left.

Harry still wasn't ready to see Adrienne, no matter how much he reassured himself that she was okay. He took a detour to the Room of Requirement, hesitating before poking open the door. Sirius was in the kitchen area of the room, heating something in the microwave.

"You know," Harry said, "there's a whole welcome feast in the Great Hall."

Sirius gave him a look. Harry couldn't quite place it—it wasn't disdain or pity. "I'm not really comfortable going down there, with all the people… after what happened."

Harry nodded. "Sure." They were silent. Harry wanted to stab himself with the silence. It certainly was sharp enough.

"D'you… uh, want to stay?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded. He pulled up a chair to the small, big-enough-for-one table and sat in awkward silence as Sirius ate his microwave breakfast. When he had finished, and had tidied up thoroughly, Sirius beckoned Harry to sit beside him on the floor by the bookshelf. Harry couldn't remember Sirius being this tidy before. How was it that Harry couldn't remember? Sirius was the one who wasn't supposed to remember.

"Would you mind?" Sirius' voice broke Harry's confused thoughts. Harry looked at him. He was holding up the scrapbook Harry had given to him.

"Mind what?"

"Well… I was looking at these pictures, and I felt… I don't know. Some of them seemed kind of familiar, like they were from another life, from a past I couldn't quite gather. Which I suppose is true. But I was wondering if you could tell me stories about these people… or about the pictures."

Harry immediately brightened. "Yeah, yeah, I could." He took a seat beside Sirius. To his delight, Sirius opened to the page with the picture of his parents' wedding. Harry began the storytelling. Endless anecdotes poured from his lips.

* * *

That night, or rather morning, as Harry climbed into his bed, he noticed another sliver of parchment resting on the bed he formerly occupied. He sighed, but his curiosity prevailed as he unfolded the parchment, half-expecting another demented poem. It read:

_I know where you are. Soon you'll be sorry._

Troubled, Harry lay down in his bed and tried to sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe you would do this!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Do what?" Ron asked through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"'Do what?'? Honestly, Ron! I can't believe you would flirt with another girl… and then pretend not to know about it!" Exasperated, Hermione stabbed the piece of chicken on her plate with her fork.

"I didn't!" Ron cried indignantly.

"Oh, yeah right." Hermione made her voice high and squeaky. "'Can I help you with that? It must be awfully hard having to carry those books.' 'Yeah, it took me a long time to get used to a wand too. Let me help.' 'Do you want to hold my hand while you do this spell?' 'You have really pretty eyes, you know that?' They were awfully boring brown, by the way."

"I was just being polite!" Ron insisted.

"Sure you were. I'm not hungry." Hermione scooped her books into her arms and left the table.

"Hermione!" Ron called after her, but she continued, no break in her step. Ron sighed angrily and ran a frustrated hand through his mop of red hair. "I don't know what she's on about. Getting worked up over nothing. She overreacts so much!" He continued muttering to himself as Harry silently ate his lunch.

Truth be told, Harry hadn't been listening intently to Ron's and Hermione's conversation. He had problems of his own he had to worry about. Adrienne had been acting strange and distant lately, and he couldn't fathom why. A Quidditch match had been announced to commence after everyone returned from the holidays—in exactly one week—against Slytherin. Harry couldn't concentrate on training to beat Slytherin right now. Sirius was a constant concern. He also had N.E.W.T.s to be studying for, but he couldn't keep his mind off Adrienne. It wasn't like Harry not to be the hero, not to save people and know what's going on. Her mood swings weren't like a normal girl's—high one minute, low the next. He suspected there was something going on that she wasn't telling him, but he hadn't an inkling as to what it was. Now she was out of the hospital wing, and he still didn't know what her condition was or how she was doing. It was bothering him, as much as he hated to admit it.

He had Potions next, and he wondered whether Adrienne would be present. He wondered if she had some valid excuse for Snape if she didn't show up. He remembered that he still had to retrieve the potion from his dormitory, and reminded himself to do so as soon as he had finished with his lunch.

* * *

Once in Potions, Harry had an unsettling feeling he couldn't place. He noticed that Adrienne wasn't there, but that wasn't what caused the uneasiness. He squirmed slightly as he awaited the starting of class with dread. Just then, Adrienne walked into the room quietly. Harry wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been waiting for her, she was so quiet. She took a seat about half the classroom's distance away from him. And then he remembered: the potion was still in his dormitory. _Damn_, Harry thought. He scribbled a hasty note to Adrienne and levitated it over to her. Luckily Snape hadn't entered the class yet.

Adrienne read the note, a frown coming over her face. She signaled him to go retrieve the potion. Harry stood up quickly. At that moment, Snape and his large, billowing robes swished into the dungeon, shutting the doors with a clang.

"Sit down, Potter," Snape said brusquely. It was uncommonly polite.

Harry gave a despairing look to Adrienne. She brushed it away with her hand and signaled for him to go. Harry was confused. The doors were closed; locked, maybe. How did she expect him to leave the dungeon without Snape noticing?

Adrienne put her hand up. Snape wrinkled his large nose at her. "Yes, Miss Harper?"

Adrienne got out of her chair and walked up to the front of the classroom. She touched Snape's left arm. He winced. Harry wondered just how hard her grip could be. She was a thin girl. With fingers still tightly clamped around Snape's left arm, she turned him toward the front of the classroom, away from the door at the back. She began talking conversationally to him, and Harry heard a couple potions mentioned. He then remembered why she was doing this. Grabbing his book bag and slipping on his Invisibility Cloak, Harry crept to the door and unlocked it with a flick of his wand and "Alohomora."

When he arrived at his dormitory, Harry found the potion on his nightstand, right where he had left it. He unfortunately also noticed a piece of parchment on his old bed. His mind raced as he tried to comprehend why these were being sent to him and who was sending them. They _were_ being sent to him; after all, it was his old bed and nobody occupied it now.

With a feeling of dread deep in his stomach, Harry unfolded the parchment.

_You can't hide from me, Potter. I know where you are. Always._

_And I will find you. I will make you pay._

There was no longer a shadow of a doubt that these letters were meant for him. Throwing the potion into his book bag, Harry raced down the many flights of stairs, the note still in his hand and his mind still racing. Who was trying to find him? The only thought that came to mind was Voldemort, but it wasn't Voldemort's style to send a teenage boy random notes on parchment. And what about the first one, the poem-like note? That surely wasn't the work of a dark, evil wizard. He thrust the note into his bag, not having anywhere else to put it.

As he entered the dungeon, Adrienne was still talking to Snape. She heard his entrance (or so Harry thought… she certainly couldn't have seen him, because she was facing away from the door as Snape was). She released his arm and took a seat, this time the one next to Harry.

Snape had a slightly troubled look on his face as he turned to face the class.

"Take out your Confusing Concoctions," he said in a monotone, his mind elsewhere. As Harry pulled out the flask of potion, the note tumbled out with it. Adrienne picked it up and read it, an unreadable expression overcoming her face.

"What is this?" she asked, her voice as icy as the biting December wind on the Quidditch pitch.

"Just something," he said. She grabbed Harry's arm. To his surprise, his presupposed presumptions about Adrienne's strength were correct—she didn't have a hard grip. She was too thin to cause any damage.

"What is it?"

"Er… just a note," he said. "I've been getting some… lately. On my old bed… this is the third."

Something passed over Adrienne's face. "You must get out of there, do you understand me?"

"Er… no, actually," Harry said truthfully, not bothering to be polite. After all, Adrienne had wild, inexplicable mood swings. Why shouldn't he return the favor?

"You have to find somewhere else to live. _Somewhere else_," she hissed. "You have to."

"What is going on!" he demanded. "What do you know about this?"

"Just go somewhere else," she said. She looked slightly pleading now, and that scared Harry.

"Okay," he said, not understanding what he was promising.

* * *

With a timid knock, Harry waited, the suitcase in his hand suddenly growing heavier. The door opened slowly.

"Can I stay here with you?" he asked Sirius.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support, those who give it.

**IamSiriusgirl-** That means you. :)


	14. Chapter 14: Mysteries

**Chapter 14: Mysteries**

Rain poured down, icy daggers cutting through flesh, tearing it open and numbing all inside, without any sign of ceasing. Cheers had stopped ages ago, the bitter cold drowning out all heat and will in bodies. Harry felt numb on his broom, his flying just a mindless rouse. He had almost lost the will to find the Snitch, even though he knew he never would lose that drive. Everything had slowed, guided into monotony. Harry doubted whether any of the Quidditch players wanted to play anymore. He shook the thought from his head. How could he dare think such a thing? He had to find the Snitch, and fast. No point in biding time anymore. _There never was a rational point in biding time,_ he thought, filled with a new vigor.

He picked up speed on his Firebolt, putting forth almost all of his energy into finding the Snitch and ending this soaked game. It was nearly impossible to detect something tiny and golden with thin wings in the pelting rain, but Harry was focused and determined. He was so single-minded, in fact, that he didn't notice the Bludger heading his way.

The Bludger sped toward him recklessly. Harry noticed it at the last second, when the large ball threatened the bridge of his nose. He quickly pulled his broom upward, encouraging the Bludger to follow. Harry remembered his second year with a feeling of dread in his gut, telling himself it was impossible that the same thing was happening again. Dobby had no motive for attacking him, and no one would try pulling the same trick twice. He wondered if someone was after him or if he was just letting his imagination run wild without restraint.

Harry climbed higher and higher, the air becoming colder. He turned around for a moment to check if the Bludger was still following him. It was. Exhausted and confused, Harry pulled out his wand. With his words, the Bludger turned around and returned to the game. He knew that couldn't have worked if someone powerful was controlling the Bludger… if it was being controlled at all.

Confused, Harry returned to the game, the urgency of finding the Snitch returning. As he searched the pitch for the winged golden ball, he heard the whizzing of a Bludger behind him. Exasperated, he waved his wand behind him again, and the whizzing ceased. Harry was confused. Was this legal?

"Potter," Ginny Weasley hissed, flying by on her old broom. "Cut it out."

"But… it's following me…"

"It is _not._ You're going to get us in trouble. Just dodge it."

Harry nodded and pulled his broom handle to circle the pitch again. He had to find the Snitch quickly so he wouldn't have to stay and deal with the Bludger again. As that thought crossed his mind, he felt the wind from a Bludger fly past his left arm. Deciding to play the game the way it was meant to be played, Harry pulled the handle of his broom to avoid it. As he turned, the Bludger turned with him. Not in the mood, the rain worsening, Harry picked up the speed to almost its full potential, racing the Firebolt around the pitch. The Bludger followed. He dodged and dived and maneuvered around obstacles in his way, even other people, but never once did the Bludger divert from its course. He reached into his robe.

"_Don't_," whispered a voice in his ear. Harry turned to find Adrienne flying along beside him.

"Hi," he said, surprised. "What—"

"Just leave it alone," she hissed. With that, she flew off to perform her duties as Chaser.

Bemused and aggravated, Harry tucked the nose of his broom in for a dive. The Bludger followed, Two inches from the ground, he pulled up, causing his stomach to leap into his throat, but also causing the Bludger to create a crater in the grass. After it surfaced from the hole, the Bludger seemed disoriented and carried on its way of randomly pursuing objects in its pass.

Harry sighed. _That was weird._ He suddenly spotted something golden fluttering between his eyes. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around the Snitch. Suddenly, his back made a sickening crack as it was impacted by a heavy object that felt three times heavier than a bowling ball. The last thing Harry saw before all went dark was Adrienne's wand pointed at the Bludger, her eyes narrowed and deeply immersed in a chant, and then he heard the Bludger racing away from his body.

* * *

Everything was hazy when he opened his eyes; all he could perceive was light, an immense amount of white light. Slowly and painfully, objects came into focus and Harry began recognizing faces. Hermione's was one of them.

"Harry! He's awake, everyone, he's awake! Harry, can you hear me? Are you all right? Does anything hurt?"

"Let the poor boy breathe," said another voice. It sounded familiar, but Harry had to think hard to place it, his head aching.

Fred's face appeared. "Feelin' all right, there?"

"Gave us quite a scare, you did," George chimed in. Harry's head was spinning from all the noise. He supposed this was what it felt like to have the worst hangover, times twelve. The light made his head feel woozy and the sounds were too loud. The noise wouldn't stop; the faces swam above his eyes…there were echoes…

He leaned over and vomited.

"Yuck, mate," Fred commented. Harry lay his head back down on his pillow, wishing they would all go away. Luckily, Ron got the hint.

"Let's leave him be for a while," Ron suggested. Hermione protested, but with the firm guidance of Ron's arm, she complied. The twins followed suit, making crude comments and jokingly prodding Ron in the back. The room was quiet once again, and Harry closed his eyes, hoping that a few hours' sleep would heal his aching body and throbbing head.

He drifted in and out of sleep, undistinguished voices swimming around in his unconscious, not telling him anything. Figures came and went, leaving Harry confused. It was an uneasy rest. Harry then noticed a pressure on some part of his body… he couldn't discern which part, but he knew something was touching him… he didn't know if it was part of a dream or real life. What was real life, anyway? He could hardly feel it.

Painfully, he forced his eyes open, curiosity taking the better of him. For a few moments that seemed like hours, he struggled to wrench his eyes open and then tried to sit up in bed, failing miserably at the latter. He realized the pressure was gone from his body, but now that he was awake he was determined to find out what had happened.

Being near-sighted first, Harry found a piece of paper in his hand before he could discern who the person was that left it (if they were still there). Suddenly he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly to accommodate the object and discovered Adrienne walking towards him.

"It's our Potions grade," she said.

"Wha…" Harry was still groggy.

She gestured to the scrap of paper in his hand. "The grade we got on our Confusing Concoction," she said. "Thought you might want to know."

She was the normal Adrienne, Harry realized, the one who acted like a human. "Wait," he croaked. She stopped. He unfurled the paper and, with a feeling of pleasure, sank back down into the bed.

"Thanks," he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"For what?"

"For… this," he said, holding up the fist with the grade still clamped inside. "For all your help. Thanks."

"Oh. You're welcome," she said stiffly. Although she was stiff and formal, Harry knew she wasn't, at this moment, acting like the haunted girl she was when he first met her. He wondered what was behind this façade she put up.

"Get well soon," she said, her voice void of emotion, and with that she left. He didn't try to stop her. He closed his eyes and clenched his fingers around the paper that had had an "O" on it.

* * *

After a few more days of being the Gryffindor hero in the hospital wing, Harry returned to his living quarters in the Room of Requirement with Sirius. As he slowly made his way into the room, not wanting to make any sudden movements and re-injure his back, he noticed Sirius was nowhere to be found. With a small sinking feeling he had learned to ignore, Harry found his suitcase where he had left it, propped up against a wall, and began to unpack. He tried to make himself feel comfortable and at home in this strange, new room, but his attempts failed.

At that moment, Harry thought he heard a knock. He paused, waiting for the knock to resound. When there was no second attempt, he resumed putting away his belongings in his new room. Just then, there was a second timid knock. He emptied his hands and opened the door. Adrienne stood, holding two glass bottles of pale blue liquid.

"Hi. C-come in," he stuttered, surprised.

Adrienne walked into the room, not making a sound. She held out one hand containing a bottle of blue liquid.

"What's this?" Harry asked.

"Confusing Concoction. Half of it. It's half yours, so I thought you should get half. Do what you want," she said.

"Oh… thanks. That was, uh, considerate." Harry held out his hand to receive the potion. Adrienne let go too early and Harry attempted to catch it too late. The glass bottle fell to the floor, smacking the stone they were standing on and breaking. Shards of glass flew everywhere. Adrienne flinched.

"Oh, sorry, my fault," Harry gushed. He noticed Adrienne's grimace. "What's wrong?" He then noticed a river of blood flowing from a wide gash in Adrienne's leg where a large piece of glass was wedged. "Merlin," Harry breathed. He pulled out his wand.

"No, leave it," Adrienne said. He looked up at her, confused. Her face was resolute, her eyes set, but there was a clarity about them Harry had never seen before. She seemed like she was seeing clearly for the first time, like she was acting thus, and that everything was lucid and she understood. No mood swings, no character changes.

"What?"

"I mean, leave it alone. I'll take care of it. …Um, Harry," she began awkwardly, although Harry had never seen her this sure in his life, "would you… er, I know this is kind of odd, my saying this and all, but would you… like to go out tonight?"

"_Out?_" Harry squawked, his voice not yet fully recovered, coupled with surprise.

"We're just friends, of course, but I feel like I owe you something. And this is all I can think of right now to make it up to you… would you mind?"

"Uh… no, sure, I guess," Harry said, completely taken aback. "But you don't owe me anything, Adrienne, trust me."

"No, Harry," she said, an unreadable expression on her face. "I really do."

Sirius entered the living room from the adjoining room, his quarters. At the sight of Adrienne, his face furrowed up.

"Do I know you?" he asked, his brow wrinkled from the strain of trying to recollect.

"N-no," Adrienne said. "I don't see why you would. I'm Adrienne," she said, offering a pale hand to shake.

Sirius didn't take it. Harry wondered if he even noticed it; he was so concentrated on her face. "I know I've seen you somewhere before," he articulated slowly.

"Maybe around the school or something," Adrienne said, shrugging, her voice cool.

"Maybe…" Sirius said, but his voice betrayed that he didn't buy the idea at all. "But you seem a lot fuzzier in my mind, not like someone I recently met…"

"We haven't met yet," Adrienne said hastily. "Well, we are just now. I'm Adrienne."

"Sirius," Sirius said slowly, still pondering as he stared at her face.

"Well… I'll see you later, Harry," Adrienne said briskly. "Nice meeting you, Sirius." Sirius said nothing. She turned around and began limping away.

"Wait!" Harry called. "Your leg."

Adrienne looked down at the blood still trickling from the open wound as if not really seeing it there. "Oh, yeah… I'll take care of it."

* * *

It was officially dinnertime, but Harry sensed that neither he nor Sirius was really hungry. Sirius was standing at the kitchen counter, about to prepare food, but he seemed to have forgotten what he was doing or had lost interest. Things had been even more awkward since Harry started living with Sirius. He had seemed happy to accept Harry into his living quarters at first, but Harry now thought it was because he was obligated, surprised or a slew of other things. The awkward energy between them had increased, neither of them knowing what to say. Sirius didn't have any of the old memories and had no recollection that they had been much closer than this. Harry had all the memories, and the pain that came with the acknowledgement that they couldn't relive them or act like they even existed.

"How was your day?" Harry asked, trying to relieve the tension.

Sirius turned, as if he hadn't quite heard him. "It was fine. I looked through your scrapbook a bit and read. Mostly read. How was yours?"

"It… was okay. I got an "O" on the potion we had to make for Snape. Six weeks of hard work… glad it paid off." Here he decided to try something. "Snape can be a real git… I was amazed that he didn't fail me, you know?"

Sirius nodded slightly, turning around again. He didn't remember Snape at all. Didn't harbor feelings of resentment toward him. Harry didn't think the day would come when he wished Sirius hated someone with a passion that could never be stilled. But it had been stilled. The impossible had happened.

He bent his head to the floor and remembered, since that was all he could do.

* * *

He had agreed he would meet Adrienne by the stairs, so there Harry waited. He didn't have to wait long; she was awfully punctual. They strolled into Hogsmeade, the chill clearing up a bit since it was almost mid-February. Tea lights twinkled in windows and the wind swirled through the air. The night wasn't particularly magical, but it felt like it was.

They stopped at a café first because Adrienne said she was hungry. After they had ordered, Adrienne asked, "So how's your friend… Sirius?"

Harry gave her an odd look. "He's fine."

"Look, Harry, I know I must have treated you awfully in the past."

"Must have?" Harry asked.

She continued. "But I don't want it to affect our friendship now. I'm really sorry. I would like to be your friend, though. I care about you. I care about what happens to you. Please forgive me."

Harry sighed, considering it. "Okay," he finally decided. "I was never mad at you or anything… just confused."

Adrienne smiled. "Thank you for the drawing book and the charcoal pencils."

"I thought you'd like them."

They chatted amiably, as if they were old friends. Hours passed with a fleeting moment. The café had long since emptied, but Harry and Adrienne still sat talking at the same table. The owner had cleaned up to the best of anyone's ability and politely asked the teenagers to leave. Laughing, they obliged and took a stroll through the cold early morning air.

Harry said something and Adrienne laughed, causing Harry to smile. She had a pretty smile when she wasn't so sullen or threatening. Harry still wondered deeply where the mood swings had come from and gone to, but he was willing to push them to the back of his mind for one night. He didn't want to spoil this feeling.

At that moment, Adrienne boldly leaned over and pecked Harry on the cheek. She pulled away, blushing, her hair falling to hide her face. Harry realized he had never noticed this side of her, or anything about her. They had only talked about school, Quidditch, Harry's life. He had addressed Adrienne's mood swings once, and she said, "It's really complicated. But I promise I'm okay now. I'm sorry for all I put you through," deciding that that was enough to explain away all the misunderstandings.

Harry grinned and kissed her back, this time on her lips. He grabbed her hand and led her back to the castle. After they had entered the castle, they proceeded to the staircase, where they had started their night, continuing their chat.

"Sirius hasn't been too great lately," Harry confided. "He's been pretty depressed, and he doesn't talk… I honestly thought that by moving in with him I could fix things, but I was wrong there. Again."

Adrienne pulled her hand back. "_What?_"

Harry's brow crumpled in puzzlement. "I don't understand…"

"You're living with Sirius?"

"Yeah, in the Room of Requirement… remember, you met him—"

"Damn it, Harry! Why'd you…" Her eyes filled with tears and her face contorted with anger, disappointment, and oddly, sadness. Her face crumpled up. It was awful watching the disintegration. Harry couldn't comprehend what she was talking about.

"What is it?" Adrienne didn't respond, just turned and ran toward the dungeons, face cradled in her hands and tears falling on the stone. She turned abruptly and ran back to Harry, eyes red and swollen, cheeks glistening.

"Thanks for a lovely night," she said. "Honestly, I had fun." She kissed him lightly and ran back to the dormitory.

Harry couldn't fathom why she was angry. He was, at least, glad that they had this night together.

* * *

"Sirius," Harry said suddenly. An idea had struck him. He didn't know if it was going to work, or if it was even a good idea to start, but it was too late now. It had made him too excited and he didn't want to wonder about the possibilities, which would only cause regret to ensue. "Do you remember any spells? Any magic from before the… accident?"

Sirius shook his head. Harry couldn't stand seeing him so quiet. The sense of adventure had left him, the life that flowed through him with such energy and vigor, the wild flame that danced in his eyes, making him almost certifiably crazy… it was all gone, leaving an empty shell.

"Do you… do you want to learn?" At this, Sirius turned to face Harry, something he hadn't been doing often. He peered long and hard into Harry's face, then consented.

"Okay."

The lack of enthusiasm hurt Harry, but maybe if Sirius remembered magic and remembered the passion he had for it, he would be the old Sirius that Harry remembered.

"Great. Let's start right now. Are you busy?"

Sirius looked at his hands. "No."

Harry pulled a book from his book bag. "Let's start with something simple. The unlocking spell, Alohomora." Harry locked the door. "Try it."

Five minutes later, Sirius had mastered the spell. A glint returned to his eye—the old maniacal glint. Harry grinned.

"I did it!" Sirius cried. "This is amazing. This spell seems… I don't know… did something every happen with this?"

"Want me to tell you about the time Hermione and I helped you escape something worse than death?" Harry asked, the grinning spreading wider across his face.

"Please, Harry," Sirius whispered. "Help me remember. I do want to remember," he said. "I need you to know that."

* * *

**A/N: **No guarantees about Chapter 15 being up anytime soon… I'll be really busy since I'm preparing to go out of the country for about three weeks… but I'll write while I'm there and upload when I get back.

**IamSiriusgrl**—Thanks for always reviewing.


	15. Chapter 15: Unexpected

**Chapter 15: Unexpected**

From then on, Adrienne seemed more sociable. She wasn't completely open, but she was different and Harry enjoyed spending time with her. He wasn't sure of their social status—whether they were romantically involved, good friends, or merely companions. They hadn't kissed since their first, nor had they spoken about it. For the time being, they were content in each other's company.

Ron and Hermione were still having the pointless dispute, so Harry spent more and more of his time with Adrienne. They spent time away from prying eyes—supply closets, by the lake, the Gryffindor Common Room at its most vacant time, the dead of night. On this particular night, they were in the latter location, passing the time by talking.

"I've never known this kind of freedom," Adrienne admitted in a burst of unexpected candor.

"What?"

"_This._" She gestured to the space between them. Thinking that sufficed, she did not utter another word of clarification. "It's nice," she sighed, closing her eyes. At this, Harry offered to conjure up hot chocolate, to which she agreed with a nod. When he handed her mug to her still body, he realized she was fast asleep. He fell asleep next to her.

Hours later—or maybe minutes—Harry awoke to the sensation of choking. Wildly, still half-asleep, his hands went automatically to his neck—but the feeling had vanished.

Adrienne thrashed wildly beside him, jerking violently in her sleep. Her eyes never opened, but her arms flailed, her legs kicked, and her face contorted into unimaginable grimaces. The only thing she spoke was "No," a desperate moan murmured over and over.

Panicking, Harry touched her shoulder. "Addy," he said. "Adrienne, wake up. Wake up!" He shook her shoulders and did not stop until she awoke.

Hair plastered to her forehead with sweat, her skin gone white, panted. It took a moment for her eyes to stop rolling and return to normal.

"Bloody hell," Harry commented. "Are you all right?"

She looked up at him for a while until something registered. She looked as if she was going to be sick and throw up the contents of her soul.

"Oh no," she moaned, and ran from the room.

* * *

"Where were you all night?" Sirius demanded when Harry returned to the Room of Requirement as the sun's rays began to break the ice of the stone castle.

"In… the Common Room," Harry said, surprised at Sirius' reaction and purposely omitting the part about his early-morning walk.

"Well, in the future, at least let me know if you're not coming home, okay? I was worried."

There wasn't anxiety in his face, but Harry believed him. Sometimes you believe what you have to, but he knew it was true. The parental protection had struck a chord with Harry, bringing back some of the old Sirius. Harry smiled as hope rose in his chest.

_Home,_ Harry thought. _He said _home.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I've never felt this way before. It's amazing to have a friend, someone to whom you can tell everything. But I haven't been completely honest with you. I don't know if I ever will. I love what we have—it's amazingly forbidden and sweet. But I'm afraid that I'll end up hurting you. I've never had something like this before, and it's inevitable._

_Dear Harry,_

_I can't believe we kissed. I didn't think I would ever kiss anyone. Sometimes I doubted I would even live long enough to. I still feel guilty sometimes, but that guilt is worth what I'm feeling right now._

_Dear Harry,_

_My fears have been confirmed. I don't want you hurt, or worse. I've gotten emotionally involved; something my father told me never to do. After all those years of horror, I don't listen to him and this is what happens. I'm going to hurt you, Harry. I don't know how or when, and I don't ever want to hurt you. I'm too scared to stay in this relationship, and I'm too scared to get out. I don't want to lose what I have, and it seems both ways I will._

The raven-haired girl put her quill aside and closed the notebook that contained bound pages. Tears filled her gray eyes for the second time in her life. She pulled out a knife.

* * *

"You're lucky you at least have a father, and a home to go to," Harry was saying. "I never had either."

Adrienne shook her head emphatically. "You have Ron and Hermione. _They're_ your family. You don't want what I have."

"Why not?"

She shook her head again, this time with less vigor. "You don't. I don't have a family. I don't have parents, and I never knew any. I never had a home, either. At least you know what it feels like."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Did something happen? What about your dad?"

She simply shook her head. "Let's talk about something else. How is N.E.W.T. training going?"

Harry groaned and Adrienne laughed. "Exhausting. And yourself? Hey, you never told me what you were working towards."

"My future was set from the moment my mother was pregnant. I never once questioned it." This was a lie, but it was so close to the truth she let it go. "But recently hearing you talk so passionately about being an Auror has made me think about being one, too."

"My parents were Aurors," Harry said quietly. "I never wanted to be anything else." Adrienne patted his arm sympathetically in silence. "Say," Harry said. "You never told me about what your father did."

"He's… not an Auror," Adrienne said, and laughed, but Harry thought he detected a touch of bitterness in her voice. "He runs a bookstore," she blurted out quickly. She looked surprised that it had come from her, and a faint pink crept into her cheeks.

* * *

When Harry returned to the Room of Requirement, the living room was empty and quiet, so he assumed Sirius had stepped out to grab some lunch. He dropped his book bag and pulled out his heavy Defense Against the Dark Arts book, determined to receive top marks on the next test. As he studied hexes and defenses, a thud sounded from Sirius' adjoining bedroom. His head snapped up and turned to face the open door.

"Sirius?" he called tentatively. "Is that you?" When there was no reply, he stood up and pulled out his wand. "Sirius?" He edged t o the bedroom. When he saw Sirius' tangled mop of hair and the back of his robes, he relaxed. "Oh," Harry said. "Were you here the whole time?"

But when Sirius turned, his eyes were haunted. His face was disbelieving. Harry turned his gaze downward, to the end of Sirius' wand and then to the floor. A squat man in brown robes lay facedown on the carpet of Sirius' room. Harry knelt beside him, wand poised, and pulled back his hood. He gasped with recognition when he saw the man's face.

"Merlin's beard," Harry breathed. "Get Dumbledore." When Sirius stared blankly at him, he swore. "Get Hedwig!"

He scribbled a message to Dumbledore and tied it to her leg, all the while crooning softly about speed and urgency.

After Hedwig had taken off, Harry sat down on Sirius' bed, never taking his eyes off the unconscious man in front of him. He would sit here until Dumbledore arrived. He was not going to let him escape.

"Who is he?" Sirius asked, gesturing toward the man on his floor.

Harry looked up at Sirius in wonderment. "Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

Sirius and Harry sat awkwardly in Dumbledore's office, stiff and formal. They were awaiting Dumbledore's re-entry, Sirius out of place and confused, and Harry bewildered and a little relieved and still frustrated that Sirius couldn't remember Peter Pettigrew, whom he'd hated for fourteen years. A man who stole his life and then his revenge from him—and Sirius had not one recollection of him.

"What happened?" Harry asked softly, choosing to yield to his curiosity instead of the many other emotions coursing through him.

"I was lying on my bed," Sirius said, still slightly disbelieving and dazed. "I suppose I looked asleep. I don't know. I was reading. I heard something come in through the window. A man said something and I suppose I blocked the spell. I just turned and said something and a red jet of light came out of my wand and knocked his green light off course. He looked surprised when he saw me, and then… I Stunned him."

Harry's face lit up. "You remember spells?"

Sirius shook his head thickly. "They just… came. I didn't understand them even after I said them." Harry still looked hopeful. Then Sirius gave him a gift. "I will remember them, though. I will."

* * *

"What I don't understand," Ron was saying, through a mouthful of dinner as usual, "is why Pettigrew tried to attack Sirius. I mean, they didn't know he was alive, right?"

With a flick of her wand, Hermione sealed Ron's mouth closed. They had made up, but Hermione, true to her nature, was not lenient. "Chew with your mouth closed, Ron." Then she added, "Maybe someone told Voldemort."

"But who? Only the three of us knew, and Dumbledore, and probably the teachers… and what reason would Voldemort have for attacking Sirius? I can see Pettigrew wanting to stop Sirius from getting his revenge, but he didn't know Sirius was here. News of Sirius would have had to come from inside the castle, and none of the Slytherins knew. Who else would have access to Voldemort but Slytherin?"

"What about Adrienne?" Ron asked, having swallowed.

"Well… she knows," said Harry. "But she wouldn't say anything. Why would she? And how would she?"

"I don't know, Harry," said Hermione, skeptical. "She _is_ in Slytherin for a reason, isn't she? And no one else knows; at least no one we can think of. How do you know you can trust her?"

"You don't know her!" Harry exploded. "She wouldn't turn Sirius in! She wouldn't! Besides, how could she be in contact with Voldemort?"

"All right, all right," Ron said, unwilling to begin another fight. "Let's leave her out of this. Somehow Voldemort found out. Why would he want Sirius?"

None of them had an answer.

"Maybe it wasn't Voldemort who sent Pettigrew," said Hermione slowly. "I know I'm going out on a limb here, but I can't think of anything else. What if, maybe… Bellatrix Lestrange told Pettigrew to kill Sirius, to finish the job?"

"But would _she_ want to do it herself?" Harry inquired. "She seems to me like she'd be pretty stubborn about finishing what she started, especially since she's related to Sirius."

The three chewed over this thought in silence.

* * *

That night, Harry couldn't sleep. He burned some of his restlessness by studying for his N.E.W.T.s, but that became boring within the hour and he still wasn't any closer to falling asleep.

There was a tap at the window. Startled, Harry jumped before realizing it was an owl. He lifted the latch to permit the tawny owl. It dropped a folded piece of parchment into Harry's hand in an official manner before taking off into the night.

Harry unfolded parchment. It read, in a familiar script:

_Harry and Sirius,_

_I have spoken to the Minister, and with the capture of Peter Pettigrew, he has agreed to allow Sirius to go free. Congratulations, Sirius. You are officially a free man._

_If either of you need anything, I will be in my office._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus_ _Dumbledore_

The news didn't make Harry as joyful as it should have. He was glad Sirius was free, but he had been too preoccupied lately with Sirius' memory to really think of Sirius as a convict.

Harry left the note somewhere Sirius could find it, thinking it better if he explained the news to Sirius personally if Sirius didn't chance to stumble upon the letter. Grabbing a coat, Harry scrawled in the air with his wand where Sirius wouldn't miss his message: _Out. Back before morning. Harry._

Ten minutes later, he found himself on the Hogwarts grounds near the lake. He clutched his Potions notes in his hand, thinking he might study once he relaxed a bit. Approaching the lake, dappled with moonlight, he sat with his back against an oak tree and pulled out his notes.

The sound of breaking water, faint but detectable, sounded from the lake. Harry turned quickly, fumbling for his wand, and was surprised to find Adrienne standing knee-deep in the icy water. She was wearing only her undergarments and her hair was fused to her skin.

Harry quickly averted his eyes, but as he did so he noticed long stars crisscrossing her stomach and thighs, visible in the moonlight.

"Age," he croaked. "What happened?"

She tried to say something, maybe answer his question, but her mouth was sealed from the chill of the lake. She tried to step out of the lake, but she was frozen.

"What were you thinking?" Harry cried. He splashed into the lake, scooped her up and set her by the oak tree. He shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around her thin, almost translucent body. Now that she was out of the direct moonlight, Harry noticed that her pale skin had a definite blue tinge to it.

"Sit," he commanded. She obeyed and he mimicked her, sitting beside her shivering form. "This might hurt," he said, and generated a heating spell. He was careful to warm her body slowly.

When the numbness left and she was only slightly cold, Harry demanded, "Now what the hell was that?"

"I went for a swim."

"In a lake that's colder than ice in the dead of night?"

"Yes. I needed… to feel the cold."

"Age," he sighed. He didn't know what to say. "Don't do that."

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do, Harry. I don't need you doing that, too." She peeled off his jacket and went to retrieve her clothes from the bank. As light struck her leg, Harry noticed a fresh gash above her knee. It was only trickling, as the icy water had clotted most of the wound. He pondered it as she pulled on her clothes.

"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing, when she returned. She glanced down at her leg. "I guess I cut it on a rock or something in the lake."

Harry shook his head. "It's too clean a cut to have come from anything in there. Age, come on. Tell me."

"I don't know how it happened, Harry! Just let it go. It's almost stopped bleeding."

"What are those scars from?" he asked, not giving up.

"None of your business, Harry! None of your goddamn business!"

She ran back to the castle barefoot. Harry couldn't be sure if she was crying. He gathered his stuff, went back to the Room of Requirement, erased the message with a flick of his wand, and went to sleep.

* * *

Harry spent his time studying for Potions. It was his weakest subject and one N.E.W.T. he could not mess up. He had the company of Hermione and Ron while studying, Ron's however reluctantly.

"Can't we take a break yet?" he asked miserably. "Go flying or something?"

"We've only been studying for fifteen minutes, Ron," said Hermione irritably.

But Ron's question had upset something in Harry. After toying with the idea in his mind, he closed his book and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked. Harry grabbed his broom.

"See you later," he said. He rapped his knuckles on Sirius' bedroom door. "Sirius!" he shouted. "Grab your broom. We're going flying." Sirius opened the door, a look of surprise on his face and a broom in his hand.

Harry was excited as he raced through the halls and down the stairs of Hogwarts, Sirius at his side. He could hear blood pounding in his head—thick, slow beats. He might have even gotten to fly if he hadn't passed the girls' bathroom when he did.

A soft wail emanated from behind the thick door. He froze in his tracks, torn between his natural impulse to help and the need to fly through the crisp March air. Dropping his broom, he pushed open the door.

"Harry, that's the girls'—" He could hear Sirius' voice fading behind him.

He found Adrienne clutching a blood-soaked knife, her knuckles white, almost glowing, with tension. Blood spouted from her arm. Harry raced to her, tripping over something as he did so, probably his own foot. He grabbed her bleeding arm.

"What the hell are you doing!" he roared. He pulled out his wand, intending to seal the wound. Adrienne pushed his arm away. "What—"

"Get it out, get it out!" she cried, staring at the stream flowing from her arm.

"Get what out?" What?" Harry peered at the wound, but he could see nothing that wasn't supposed to be there.

"The blood," she cried. "His blood."

"Whose?" Harry asked. When she didn't answer, he pointed his wand at her arm again. She grabbed his wand and threw it across the room. It hit the floor with a cracking noise. Harry panicked. She clutched his arm with a unique ferocity.

"It has to come _out_," she hissed. Harry winced from the pain.

A spark was ejected from her hand and she reeled back. Turning, Harry saw Sirius standing beside him, his wand hand outstretched, fingers clasping the wood. Sirius threw a familiar stick to Harry. He caught it.

"It's not broken," Sirius said.

With relief, Harry grabbed Adrienne's arm. "Is it out?" Harry asked, not knowing what he was referring to. When she only cried, tears spilling now, he asked, "Is it out? Okay if I fix it?" She didn't respond, so Harry sealed the wound. He could only see the raging insanity in her eyes.

* * *

After a visit to the hospital wing to make sure blood poisoning hadn't been induced, the weight of the situation settled over Adrienne and Harry like a thick cloud, a pregnant silence filling the air.

"Why are you hurting yourself?" Harry asked softly.

"I'm not," came the reply. Harry glanced at her. "I'm _not_," she insisted. "I'm not hurting. I'm helping. I'm fixing, I'm healing, I'm curing—"

"_Why?_ What needs fixing?"

She looked directly at him. "Everything," she whispered.

"Age, why won't you tell me?" Frustrated, Harry continued, "What needs to be fixed? Why deathly swims? Whose blood?"

"His."

"Whose? Damn it, tell me!"

"I can't." Her voice cracked.

"Why not? Who is he? Your father?" She didn't reply, but Harry knew the answer. "Adrienne, he's miles away from the castle! How could he be hurting you still? I knew you didn't like him, but I didn't know things were this bad!"

"That's just it! You _don't_ know! You don't know anything about me because you were never interested enough!"

Harry was taken aback. "How can you say I'm not interested? I was interested enough to tell you everything. You know everything about me."

"That's the problem," she said sorrowfully.

Harry turned and left. He thought he heard her calling to him to wait. Or maybe it was the echo of his footsteps on the stone.

* * *

_He was dreaming of things he could not understand—a black dog, a Quidditch uniform. A boy that looked almost identical to Harry, except a little more filled out, and he knew it was not Harry. A motorcycle, a redhead with a temper. A squat creature with a long nose and a loincloth. A boy with greasy hair and a hook nose. The epitome of wealth and pure blood—a whole family. A tattered veil._

Sirius awoke with a start at the tapping on the door. He took a moment to disentangle himself from the blankets and opened the door.

"Is Harry here?" Adrienne asked. She looked… different somehow. Worried? Maybe. But there was something Sirius couldn't place, and that bothered him. He had always had a knack for interpreting people. He didn't know how he knew that—he just did.

"No, he went out a while ago," said Sirius.

"Do you know where he went?"

Sirius shook his head. He wasn't about to give too much away. Especially after he saw what this girl did to herself, to Harry…

A bolt of recognition hit him in the gut, making him queasy.

"Have we met before?" he asked.

"We've met plenty of times, Sirius." She smiled.

Sirius shook his head again. "No, I mean… before the accident." Something in her face changed. Sirius couldn't locate what it was.

"I don't think so. Could you tell Harry I came? I need to talk to him."

Something broke inside Sirius, like a dam, and everything came flooding in.

"Stay away from Harry," he said. He pulled out his wand. "You stay away from him! Don't go near him! Don't hurt him!" he roared.

Harry appeared beside Adrienne.

"Sirius!" What—what are you doing?" He grabbed Sirius' forearm and lowered it. He shot Sirius a quizzical look. Harry took Adrienne's hand, mouthing "We'll talk later" to Sirius.

Then Sirius realized what had changed about Adrienne. There was a hollow emptiness behind the gray fog in her eyes.

* * *

_Dear Harry, _he read,

_I've never felt this way before. It's amazing to have a friend, someone to whom you can tell everything._

_I can't believe we kissed,_ read the next one.

The message that came next was unexpected.

_I've found you. You're trapped and you have nowhere to run. I will hurt you. You can't escape._

Who was sending him these notes? And how did they find Harry in Sirius' dwelling?

Troubled and tired, Harry tucked the slips of paper into a small container with the rest, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I see I'm not getting many reviews lately… and I don't blame you. I neglected this story for a long time. It's almost done, actually. Thanks to anyone who does review. I've got maybe half of the next chapter done too… I'll update as soon as possible. 


	16. Chapter 16: Falter

**Chapter 16: Falter**

_I've gotten emotionally involved, something may father told me never to do. After all these years of horror, I don't listen to him and this is what happens. I'm going to hurt you, Harry._

Harry clutched the parchment between his sweating fingers. It was now April, and he was still receiving these letters. His suspicions were confirmed—it could only be Adrienne. Who else would mention their father? Who else had he kissed? He had an eerie feeling that it was Adrienne's handwriting, too. But this conclusion meant that the threatening letters were also from Adrienne, and this he could not comprehend. Why would she threaten him via owl, but in person act like the girl he had befriended?

Securing this letter with the others, he decided he needed to have a talk with her before his time ran out. When he couldn't fall asleep yet again, he pulled out his books and crammed information for his N.E.W.T.s.

* * *

_I need to talk to you._ He slid the note to Adrienne in Potions the following week.

_Now?_ Came the reply.

_After class._ _Wait for me outside the door._

_What about?_

"Potter, what's this?" came the sneering drawl. Snape's face loomed above Harry's head. "A love letter, perhaps?" His lips twisted into a malicious smile.

Thinking quickly, Harry flicked his wand at the parchment, causing it to burst into flame. A second later, all that was left was a pile of ash.

"Fine," drawled Snape. "Detention. After class."

"But Professor, I have Defense Against the Dark Arts next—"

"You're staying after class with me!" finalized Snape. Harry dared a glance at Adrienne when Snape's back was turned. She shrugged.

* * *

Harry caught her after dinner that night. He almost missed her, grabbing her arm as she was leaving the Great Hall. Slinging his book bag over his shoulder simultaneously asking Hermione for the notes from the Defense Against the Dark Arts class he had missed, he walked her out to the grand staircase.

"What do you want?" she asked when the students had dissipated.

Harry was shocked by her tone. "I have to talk to you."

She rolled her eyes. "About what?" He pulled out the letters from his bag. She gasped, and the softness of surprise took over his face for a moment. "Where did you get these?"

His suspicions were affirmed. "They're yours? _You_ wrote these?"

"How did you get them?" she demanded. "Tell me!"

"You sent them to me! Why? I don't understand."

She took a hold of his shoulders and began shaking him. "You stole them from me! You! How could you? I trusted you!"

"I didn't take them! You owled them to me. I want to know why!"

"Why would I do something like that? You came and took them! I don't know why you did, or why you chose these fragments, but you did! What are you trying to do?"

"Addy, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Her palm made contact with his left cheek, and she ran.

* * *

_Oh Harry, I'm so sorry,_ the girl wrote late that night. _I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't even mean to get close to you. Hell, who knew what I meant? I'm sorry for what I did, what I'm about to do. I can't write things down anymore, and I can't write a message to save you. I'm trying to help you with all that I possess of me, but what good with that do? Please, Harry, put the clues together. Somehow, work it out. I only hope you are better equipped to be an Auror than you think._

Tears began splashing against the page in her notebook, and she knew she couldn't handle it. Tucking the notebook safely away under her mattress, she closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep.

A few hours a later, in the early morning before the sun rose, she began jerking violently as she had recently begun resisting every morning as she relinquished her body with a struggle. Still in a blind rage at the climax of her fight, feeling her body being taken away from her, not knowing anything around her, she pulled out a notebook from under her bed. With shaking fingers as her grip on herself was being loosened, she tore a scrap away from the bound page. With her wand poised between her frail fingers, she levitated it to and through a window.

With one last convulsion, she collapsed on the bed, unconscious and exhausted. A settling came over her strained features, and she fell into an expressionless sleep.

* * *

_Oh Harry, I'm so sorry_ was all he read later that morning.

Following, another note fluttered through his window. This one was longer.

_People die painful deaths all the time. Impalement. Whipping. The Cruciatus Curse until the energy to live is no longer there. By degrees, as cancer eats away at the body, draining everything that is you. Burned alive as the flesh is roasted off your bones. Buried alive as you suffocate. Imagine the skin being peeled from your flesh, white-hot knives piercing your body, seeing blood in your eyes with no one to hear your torture screams._

_Your death will be much more painful._

Harry shuddered and wiped the sweat from his shaking body as he slowly overcame the urge to vomit. After calming himself, he noticed something, surprised he hadn't seen it before. Though both notes were more or less Adrienne's neat handwriting, the ones from Adrienne were on lined paper, while the menacing ones were on ordinary parchment. He shook out the older letters from their tin. It held true.

He couldn't bear this burden alone, with the threat of death a sickeningly real possibility. He never had been able to. He woke up Sirius.

* * *

"Shush, Ron!" came the whisper from outside the Room of Requirement.

"What? I'm only saying—"

"Shut up!" The knock sounded next. "Sirius? Sirius, are you there? It's… it's me, Hermione—"

"And me," interjected Ron.

"And Ron," added Hermione. "Could we—"

The door opened, revealing Harry on the other side. "Sirius isn't here," he said. "But I'm glad you guys came. I have to talk to you." He ushered them in while briefly making sure they were alone. When they were seated, Harry related to his two best friends the story about Adrienne. He pulled out the letters as proof to testify to them and to convince himself.

"Well," said Hermione slowly, her mind processing, "maybe whoever sent you these notes about your death is the same person who tried to kill Sirius."

"We already established that it's Adrienne sending him these," reminded Ron. "So that would mean Adrienne has power over Pettigrew, which isn't possible. And what does she have against Sirius? How does Sirius even fit into this?"

"Maybe," said Hermione, "it _isn't_ Adrienne sending these notes."

"What?" asked Harry. "Didn't you hear what I—"

"Yes, I heard," said Hermione. "But what if _she_ isn't sending the notes? Maybe someone put her under the Imperius Curse?"

"And _why_ would someone do that?" Harry snarled.

"What, Harry, you _want_ to find her guilty?" Hermione asked. Harry reddened and was silent. "I'm just saying it's a possibility, however far-fetched."

"There's something…off about that girl that I don't like," said Ron. "So mysterious."

The three silently agreed.

* * *

Harry didn't want to tell Hermione this, or anyone, but maybe he _was_ trying a little to have a reason to accuse Adrienne. After his confession to Sirius about the letters, Sirius had felt equally compelled to share something secret with Harry, also regarding the girl in question.

"There's something about her that I can't place," he had said. "I know it sounds ludicrous, Harry. She's agreeable enough, polite, not a hoodlum. But whenever I see her… It's not something she says or does," Sirius continued, struggling to explain. "But something inside of me… freezes. I almost start to remember something, but it slips away. I would have dismissed it as paranoia if I hadn't felt so strongly about it. This is one thing I'm sure of, Harry. There's something wrong about that girl."

Harry shuddered internally at the recollection of Sirius' face. He looked haunted, like he usually did, but it was a different kind of haunted. He looked lost in an empty memory, looking for something he could not find.

"Harry?" he had asked feebly. Harry nearly jumped at the tone in his voice—he had never heard Sirius sound so childlike, so helpless, so desperately in want of a psychological parent. "I… I've been keeping a dream diary for a few months now, and I… I think some are memories. I know they are. They're too real not to be. But I can't remember where they came from, or what happened. Would you… this might sound silly, but would you mind reading them? Maybe you'll get something. I just have this feeling."

Harry had never been happier to say yes.

Now remembering what he had read, something struck him. He needed to talk to Adrinne, to have it all out. But first he would wait until Sirius came home.

_Home_, thought Harry, smiling slightly.

* * *

Sirius didn't return until nearly three o'clock in the morning, but Harry was wide awake. He explained to Sirius that he wanted to invite Adrienne over. Sirius agreed to remain in the room until she left.

Though it was three o'clock in the morning, Harry sent a note over with Hedwig, imagining he'd have hours to plan how he wanted to go about this meeting.

_A,_

_Please come over. We need to talk. Whenever is convenient._

_Harry_

The reply came hours earlier than Harry had anticipated.

_Coming now._

Groaning and slightly panicking, Harry began frantically planning what he was going to say. With Sirius' help, he calmed down.

There was a knock at the door, and Harry let Adrienne in. She sat down in a chair at the table.

"Thanks for coming," Harry said.

She nodded.

"You know, you didn't have to come right away," he said, a little uneasily.

She shrugged. Harry knew they were both acting oddly—he formal, she silent—but she was not making an effort to ease the air, so, he decided stubbornly, neither would he.

"I—we—I need to know something, Addy," he said, using her favorite nickname in an attempt to ease her. It had been Sirius' idea. It didn't ease her, at least, not that Harry could see. "What…" He struggled to find the right words. "The letters I showed you," he said finally. "They came from you, didn't they?"

She said nothing.

"Age!" He said, annoyed. "What's wrong? It's me; it's Harry! You've always felt comfortable around me. Why are you acting this way?"

She shrugged, and Harry noticed there was something different about her. Besides her behavior, there was something abnormal about her manner, her attitude… her face, her eyes.

"Are you going to talk to me at all?" Harry asked, studying her face. She shrugged again and frowned. Harry was infuriated. "Fine, if you're not going to talk to me, I guess you can go," he said noncommittally.

She looked different now. "You can't treat me like that, Harry! What is wrong with you? You steal my stuff, you're rude, and now you use me! You don't talk to me like you used to! You just _use_ me and maybe I deserve it, heaven knows I deserve something, but you can't use me! I was honest… no, I wasn't, but I felt genuinely about you! You can't do this… I don't deserve it… from… you," she whispered at the end, her voice cracking and the girl breaking down. She sat almost completely still, face in her hands, the only movement being her shoulders shaking slightly.

"Age," Harry said softly, melting. He sat beside her and put his hand tenderly on her back. "Talk to me. It's just me now, like old times."

Sniffling, she looked at Sirius.

"He's okay; you can trust Sirius, you know that," said Harry. "Talk to me, Addy. Please." It hurt to see her this way. "Tell me what's going on."

She was silent while Harry aged a thousand years, while the April rain turned to December snow and back to April again, while everything withered away. After all the time in the world had passed, she looked up.

"Oh, Harry," she whispered finally. "I'm so sorry." Harry resisted the impulse to pry, and was rewarded as she continued of her own accord. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I didn't even mean to like you, but that's what I ended up doing. And now I'm in this mess and I've dragged you into it. I'm so sorry.

"I did write those notes to you, but I don't know how they got to you. I never meant to send them, and I don't remember doing so." She looked up at him, and when she did, Harry saw a vulnerable look like a caged animal written across her face. Her silent plea for help, for salvation.

"Well…" Harry didn't have an explanation for her lack of memory. _Perfect_, he thought sarcastically. _One more person whose memory I have to restore._ "What about these notes?" He held up the threatening notes in a fist.

She shook her head emphatically. "I didn't write those," Adrienne said. "I didn't write them. I promise. I don't remember them at all."

"Age, it's in your handwriting," Harry said gently. "Are you sure?"

"Harry, if I can promise you one thing, it's that I never wrote those," she said. "I never wanted to hurt you, and I still don't."

Harry looked to Sirius for help. He had neither an explanation for Adrienne nor one for himself. Sirius looked confused, but he had a determined look that Harry hadn't seen very often in recent times.

"Adrienne, is there anything else you'd like to tell Harry?" he asked. She shook her head. "I'll leave if I'm making you uncomfortable." She hesitated, as if considering the offer, then shook her head again.

"There's no need to," she said quietly. "I'll go now." She stood up and looked Harry directly in the eye. "I'm really sorry, Harry. I care about you. I just want you to know that." She chanced one last look at Sirius before she stepped out.

"What was that?" Harry wondered aloud. "We didn't figure anything out." Sirius didn't respond—he was immersed in thought.

* * *

Sirius knew he had seen the girl before. He knew he had seen someone that wasn't her, also, but that looked like her. He couldn't remember who, or under what circumstances, but he had seen her features on someone else. Her small mouth, her ears, her delicate hands, her sinister smirk. Where had he seen it? Who had them? Or was he maybe remembering two people? The thoughts made his head throb and he sat down, holding his spinning head.

Wisps of memory floated in and out of his reach, teasing and taunting. He reached out to grasp them, only to fail time and again. He grew aggravated and frustrated, but this time not for himself. For the first time that he could remember, he was frustrated because he was failing Harry. He didn't remember anything about the boy from before the accident, but he had grown attached to his childlike innocence. Sirius couldn't understand why. Harry hadn't done anything particularly special for him. Sure, he had tried to help Sirius remember, but that was something that would normally annoy Sirius. He didn't need anyone's help and prided himself on being independent and able to stand on his own two feet.

Now he was aggravated because Harry needed him and he wasn't sufficient for his godson. He would remember; he was determined to. There was no way he would fail Harry this time… like he had before. Before the accident.

With a spring, Sirius leapt up. He had remembered something. Not much, and nothing specific, but he had remembered something from before the accident. Taking pleasure in this simultaneously small and large victory, he continued rearranging Adrienne's face in his mind's eye, trying to place her features.

* * *

The frail girl sat on her bed, her sobbing caused by the emotions coursing through her, the good and the bad, and the fear of what lay in store. The voice boomed inside her head, causing her to tremble even more.

"_You will not give up now. You will complete the mission you were sent to do. That is your purpose."_

She knew she should stop crying, but as much as she willed her body to stop, it was out of her control.

"_You are weak and pathetic. Do not be weak. Weak is the enemy. Weak is for failure. You will complete your mission, and then you will return. You were sent to bring Harry Potter to me, and you will complete the task you started."_

She couldn't control her violent, anguished sobs any longer. Wracked with grief and foreboding, she decided she couldn't play the game anymore. She couldn't play the game she was destined not to play—life. She knew it was futile, but she had tried it anyway, swept away with the prospect of Harry and love and feeling and life. It had landed her here, crying and confused, tangled in a web of lies, which conveniently held a noose around her neck. She had to stop. It wasn't her fate to live; it wasn't her purpose. The voice echoed in her head long after it had ceased:

"_You were sent to bring Harry Potter to me. That is your purpose. You will complete the task you started."_

Even with the feelings she had repressed over the years, even with the grief she was feeling now, even though her shoulders had been shaking with the force of the tears, she had never denied this fate, not to the voice and not to herself.

* * *

**A/N: **I had to somehow end it before it kept getting worse. I'm thinking two chapters maximum left. The next is the climax, most likely, and then the conclusion/falling action after that. I highly doubt it will be any longer. And the next chapter takes a lot of planning so it will be a while before I get my thoughts in order and then write the chapter.

**IamSiriusgrl**—Thanks for reviewing.


	17. Chapter 17: Deceived

**Chapter 17: Deceived**

Harry couldn't sleep that night. It was almost May—it would be in another two hours—and his N.E.W.T.s were nearly upon him. Although they loomed dangerously in front of him, threatening his future, they did not concern him as much as a certain girl did. _Adrienne promised she didn't write the letters,_ Harry reminded himself. _But really_, said a nasty voice, _what is the promise of one girl worth? A Slytherin, mysterious and secretive. Can you trust her?_ Harry shook his head violently to rid it of the thoughts dwelling inside, and in doing so bumped it on the head of his bed. He sighed. Rubbing his bruised scalp, he slid out from under the covers. He paced around his room, his feet not taking note of the chill that permeated through the stone floor. He pulled out his wand and his textbooks. If he was going to be awake for yet another night, he might as well get some preparation for the practical under way.

The door to his room burst open and Sirius stood in the doorway, a touch out of breath. Lines of worry creased his face—lines of worry and speculation. Harry stared at him for a moment, and Sirius stared back, neither of the two sure how to begin.

Harry decided to break the silence eventually. "Hi, Sirius," he said, a nonchalant answer. He waited for Sirius to make the first move and address the issue.

"Harry, I… I need your help," Sirius said.

Harry immediately regarded Sirius with alarm. "What is it? Did something happen?"

Sirius shook his head. Then he nodded. "I don't know. Well… I had a dream. And there was someone in it that I think you would like to know about."

Worried, Harry waved his wand and conjured two cups of steaming tea. "Okay." He carried the tea into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sirius followed suit. Harry sipped his tea as he waited for Sirius to begin.

"I was here… at Hogwarts," Sirius started shakily, "but I think I was younger, because everyone around me was a student. I was walking across the grounds and the students were out of class. I was wandering aimlessly, killing free time, and then I saw a group of three boys. I don't know why I went towards them; I didn't recognize any of them. But I joined their group, and I guess I fit right in because no one commented on anything. The four of us got along like… well, like brothers."

At this point, Harry was grinning widely. "Those are the Marauders, if I'm not mistaken. This has to be a memory, Sirius, and it's an important one. The short one is Peter Pettigrew, the man that broke in here. He was in your group of friends. The quiet, smart one was Remus Lupin. He used to teach here. He was—is—a werewolf and you three became Animagi—people that could transform into animals at will—and kept him company once a month during his transformation. You were a dog, Pettigrew was a rat, and my dad, James, was a stag. Don't you remember?"

Sirius shook his head. Harry continued. "Well, the last one, with black hair that played Quidditch, was my dad. I hear he was arrogant when he was young but he changed. I don't know that much about him… and he's my own father. Ironic," he said, but cheerfully because Sirius had remembered.

"And then I saw her, hanging out with the four of us," Sirius said.

"My mother," said Harry happily.

Sirius continued as though he hadn't heard Harry's interruption. "She had the most beautiful hair, long and dark and sleek. She was beautiful, with petite features. I remember her eyes—gray, but blissfully silver. I don't know," he sighed.

Harry was not sure how to reply. "Are… are you sure she was with you? Maybe she was standing a little off to the side and you just noticed her."

"No, she was with us," Sirius said. "I know because as I approached them, she came up to me and kissed my cheek. I just don't know who she is. Harry," Sirius said suddenly, turning towards his godson, with eyes as wide and hopeful as a child's, "do you think maybe I loved her?"

Harry was still at a loss for words. "Well… I… I don't know, Sirius. It's possible." He was unsure of what to say. "Was there a redheaded girl around anywhere? Perhaps by my dad?" he asked tentatively.

Sirius scrunched up his face in the effort of recollection. "I don't know. I don't remember one being there. Who do you suppose that girl was? I can't get her out of my mind."

Harry was frustrated, but he tried not to let it show. He wanted to talk about his dad, about the Marauders, about Sirius' past that he knew. Not once had Sirius ever mentioned this girl prior to this moment. Harry was beginning to doubt the dream's credibility as a memory.

"I don't know, Sirius," he said resignedly. "Maybe you'll find out."

* * *

She ran, or rather limped as fast as she was able, down the dark corridor of Hogwarts. She sobbed, but quietly, regretting what she was doing but knowing she had to. She didn't have a choice. It was her purpose, her destiny. She knew Harry's eyes were on her, and she employed all of her self-control to press forward, determinedly not looking back. She was waiting for his call… she knew it would come. And, without fail, it did.

"Adrienne!" he shouted down the dark hall. The hall being completely devoid of life, his voice echoed. She kept her steady pace and didn't turn back. She would make him work to get her attention. With this dark thought floating around inside her, eating away at her very being, her throat closed up. Her lungs ceased working, just for a moment. She calmly regained control of herself and kept breathing.

"Age, wait up!" Harry called behind her. "_Adrienne!_"

With a small smile playing on her lips, Adrienne turned around slowly. She placed a mask of surprised innocence on her face.

"Oh, hi, Harry."

"Hi," Harry said breathlessly, slowing down to a halt in front of her. "Were you ignoring me?"

"Huh?"

"I was calling you for ages."

"Oh. Sorry. Guess I had something on my mind." She suddenly remembered her role, and mentally cursed herself for forgetting. She couldn't screw this up. She winced. Harry didn't seem to notice.

"Where are you going?"

_Merlin, he's dense,_ Adrienne thought darkly. She shook the thought from her head, and let the cool calm come over her so she would be resolute and not let her feelings get in the way. She didn't have any feelings. She couldn't. She had a mission to accomplish and she was going to complete it. Clarity overcame her thoughts and she winced again, leaning on one leg a little too dramatically.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.

"My leg. There's something wrong with my leg. I think I broke it," she said weakly.

"Let's get you to the hospital wing," Harry said frantically.

Adrienne shot him a look. "Where do you think I'm going?" Harry grinned sheepishly and wound his arm around her middle as she supported herself using his shoulder. She let a smile creep over her face, a sly smile, trickling across her mouth before she wiped it off.

Harry and Adrienne arrived at the doorway to the hospital wing. He helped her inside and she sat down on a bed in the corner of the room. The entire wing was empty, Harry noticed.

"Madam Pomfrey!" he called. No one came. The wing was deathly silent.

"Harry," Adrienne whined, "is she coming?"

"No one's here, Addy," said Harry slowly. He couldn't fathom why the wing was so devoid of people. Madam Pomfrey was always in her hospital wing.

Adrienne let out a moan, and pain contorted her facial features. Her right hand was shaking. Harry grabbed her hand and squeezed it to reassure her that it would be all right; he wasn't going to leave her. A tiny smile played at her lips for a moment, or maybe it was just a trick of the light. Either way, Harry didn't notice.

_He's stumbling blindly into it,_ she thought craftily. _What a fool. I never cared for him. I couldn't have. What a fool._ As Harry's fingers made contact with the ring on the fourth finger of her right hand, he felt a pulling at his navel, and the room swirled in front of him before all went black.

* * *

When the tugging on his navel had ceased, Harry opened his eyes to find himself wracked with motion sickness, confusion, and in a small room in a shack. Dizzy and disoriented, he raised his head from the floor.

"Age, where are we?" he asked. When no reply came, he glanced around to find Adrienne running toward the door. She ran without a limp.

_How can she run on that broken leg, no matter how urgent the need?_ Harry wondered. He broke into a run after her.

She rattled the doorknob, but the door remained closed. "Door's locked," she informed Harry.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Harry asked. Adrienne said nothing, just looked at the wooden planks that constituted the floor. Her shoulders shook as if she was crying. Or laughing.

"Don't cry," Harry said, his masculine protective instinct coming into play. He wrapped his arms around her frail shoulders. Contrary to what he expected, she did not fold into him; instead, her shoulders shook with their own rhythm. She looked up at him and her face was dry. Her eyes glinted.

Harry let go of Adrienne. He had heard of people cracking after a traumatic event, but he hardly considered this traumatic. They could get out of this place, whatever it was. They both had their wands and could Apparate. Harry wondered how they had arrived at this shack, but he decided to investigate later. Right now he had to find a way out.

"Let's go," he said. "On the count of three, we'll Apparate…" He then realized they couldn't Apparate to Hogwarts. "We'll Apparate to King's Cross Station and find out way back from there. Ready? One, two… three." He tried to transport himself and Adrienne to the train station. There was a cracking sound and tendrils of smoke radiated from his body. They hadn't moved. He was bemused. A snicker escaped Adrienne's lips, and she half-heartedly attempted to cover it up.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded. "What's going on? _Where are we, Adrienne?!_" When she did not respond as he wished, he placed his hands on her shoulders and began shaking her gently. "Snap out of it, Adrienne! We'll be okay, I promise. You know me. I'm here with you. Come on; you can do it! Snap out of it!"

She shook with laughter.

"What is it?" he continued, determined not to let her suffer from brain damage. "Come on, Age!"

Harry didn't hear footsteps. He wouldn't have known someone had entered the room if Adrienne hadn't looked over Harry's shoulder and past his face. He turned his head.

Voldemort stood at the opposite wall, his hands folded together in front of him, calm and waiting. He was in no hurry. His snake's tongue darted around his mouth, and his voice came out in a hiss: "I see you've met my daughter."

It took a moment for the words to register to Harry. He let go of Adrienne's shoulders, still in shock. He was dumbfounded. "Wha—?"

A smirk flickered across Voldemort's lips before his tongue licked it away. Harry turned to Adrienne, his face pleading desperately.

"It's true," she said coldly. "I'm surprised you couldn't put it all together and figure it out. You've got some reputation for heroics that doesn't fit you."

Harry went reeling back in time, remembering every moment he had spent with Adrienne. He suddenly recalled an encounter in the girls' bathroom. He confirmed it with his fingers—he still had his wand. Adrienne's arms were unprotected. He used all he had learned in Occlumency—which, granted, was very little, but he felt it was enough—to shield his mind from Voldemort's potential probing.

"I know what you're thinking," Adrienne cooed wickedly.

Harry was resolved. "No, you don't," he defied sharply, and pulled out his wand. A cut opened along Adrienne's forearm. She smiled, showing her small white teeth. Harry pointed his wand again, and cuts opened among any bare skin he could see.

She scowled now. "Annoying boy," she said quietly, and pulled out her wand, healing the gashes one by one with a tap.

Harry was surprised. He shot icy water at her, colder than that of the lake.

Adrienne grumbled. "What are you trying to do? Defiling my appearance isn't going to help you. I suggest you stop."

Taken aback, Harry stepped away from Adrienne. Realizing that he was nearing Voldemort, he stopped.

"Take your time. Socialize," Voldemort said cruelly. "I have plenty of time. You're not going anywhere, Potter."

He was trapped. He had counted on Adrienne and she had let him down. He had no allies, no way of contacting anyone. He wished desperately for Dumbledore.

"Do you know where we are, Harry?" Adrienne asked, her blood red lips parting. In this weak light, with her skin so pale, she looked like a vampire. "Don't you remember? You were sitting right where you're standing now. It's like fate." She smiled. "Do you believe it was fate that we met, Harry?"

Harry remembered, thousands of years ago, he had thought they were destined to meet. He would help her; fix whatever was wrong in her life. He remembered thinking maybe she had fixed him.

"Sixteen years ago, Harry," she breathed. "Almost seventeen. Shortly after I was born," she added. "Don't you know where we are? This is Godric's Hollow." She allowed a moment for it to sink in. "And do you know whose house we're in?"

At the look of horror on Harry's face, she giggled.

"Get out of my parents' house," Harry croaked. "Get out."

She smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Sorry, Harry. _Daddy_ says we're going to be in here." Harry winced when she emphasized the paternal word.

"Y-you… you sent the letters," Harry accused. "You swore…"

"I didn't send you those letters, Potter; let it go," Adrienne said irritably.

"But it was in your—"

"I did," cut in an icy hiss. "Through Adrienne's hand, I sent them to you. Feeling a little… _scared_, are you, Potter?"

Harry wished he was a more skilled Occlumens and tried to appear undaunted. "You can't scare me. I know you."

"Thought you knew her, too, didn't you?" asked Voldemort nastily. "No one can save you. Adrienne has done her job, however sloppily, and now you are mine. We're all alone."

"You're wrong," came a familiar, cracked voice. "And it isn't the first time."

Harry turned to see Sirius standing in the doorway of the previously locked door. Harry allowed himself a smile before it occurred to him. He was worried about Sirius' safety. Sirius couldn't be here; he was unstable. He couldn't defend himself; he'd get himself killed, and probably Harry, too.

"Sirius, go!" Harry said. "Save yourself! Go—"

"This is no time for heroic nonsense," Sirius cut in, and took advantage of the surprise to stand at his godson's side.

Voldemort chuckled—a high-pitched, shrieking laugh. "Wonderful. Two birds with one stone. Wormtail! _Wormtail!_"

Pettigrew stepped out from behind his master, drenched in sweat. He raised a shaking hand and pointed his wand at Sirius.

"Don't you dare," Sirius snarled with a ferocity even Harry had never seen before.

"How… why are you… how are you _here_?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"My darling daughter decided to bring my servant back to me," Voldemort informed him.

"You mean you _forced_ her," Harry said venomously. "Taking away a person's will to make them do your—"

"No," said Voldemort. A thin, cruel smile spread across his face.

"What—" Harry stopped. "What do you mean, '_no'_?"

"Tell him."

"I did it," said Adrienne. "_I_ decided, Harry. I made my own decision. Wormtail wasn't even part of the plan. I decided to free him. I snuck into Dumbledore's office, using _your_ Invisibility Cloak, thank you—and I used Father's magic to set him free."

"You—you—" Harry sputtered.

"Yes." She smiled. "Me."

Harry cut her wrists again, this time with more intensity, blazing with rage.

"What are you doing?" Adrienne shrieked as blood spouted from her arms.

"I am going to free you," Harry said. "Your way." He was stopped by a hand on his arm. When Harry looked at Sirius, his godfather was staring at Adrienne.

"She's free," he said, awed. "She's doing this on her own will. Can't you tell?"

Adrienne was muttering as she sealed the wounds. Suddenly Harry understood. The surprised, shrieking voice would not have come from Voldemort. The absent-minded muttering would not have come from the Dark Lord.

"You. You bewitched the Bludger. You played me and set a trap for me. You… you sent the spider plant to Sirius!" he exclaimed, remembering.

A wicked smile distorted Adrienne's face. "Brought it, actually. Delivered it myself."

A blind rage unlike one Harry had ever felt before overtook him. "You betrayed me," he said, his voice a hurt whisper.

"If you'd like to call it that," Voldemort interrupted. "And now, Potter, I have waited far too long. It is time for my revenge."

Pettigrew twitched.

"But," continued Voldemort, "I think I will save the sweetest for last. Someone will have to go before you." He pointed his wand at Sirius and a moment later a stream of green light followed the path to the ex-Marauder.

"No!" Harry cried, and Pettigrew took a meaningful step and caught the light directly in his chest.

Harry stared at the short balding man on the floor before him. Pettigrew's eyes were lifeless, and behind them lay memories of an existence lived in fear, cowardice and regret.

"Weak to the end. No matter," Voldemort dismissed.

"Age, please," Harry croaked. He had been reduced to pleading with Adrienne. There was something in her, he knew, that would respond. She was not all false. He was not going to lose Sirius again. "Don't you remember the lake? Christmas? Our date in Hogsmeade? I never had a better time in my entire life. I was completely comfortable with you, and you revealed a side of me I never knew I had."

Adrienne's cruel smile wavered and vanished.

"Didn't you feel the same around me? Weren't you comfortable? Age, we cared about each other. Come on. Remember the notes you sent me? Remember the drawing book and the charcoal pencils? Addy, please. You can't just do this to me."

He knew he had made a mistake when Adrienne's face hardened again.

"Wrong, Potter. You can't tell me what to do," she snarled. "No one can control me."

"Jennifer," Sirius whispered. "Jennifer Harper." His face revealed that his mind was lost in the past. Harry turned to him, confused. Adrienne's face was unreadable.

"What did you say?" she breathed.

"Jennifer… Jennifer," Sirius said strongly. "Jennifer Lee Harper. God, she was beautiful. You have her mouth, her nose… her eyes… my God." Sirius drew in a quick breath. "She disappeared, almost eighteen years ago…"

"She was my mother," said Adrienne tonelessly. "She died after I was born. How the hell do you know her?"

"Your… mother," Sirius gasped, and staggered. "And he's your…"

"_How do you know her?_" Adrienne asked again sharply.

"I loved her," he said simply. "And you… I've seen you before the accident…" He once again lost himself in the black void that was his memory. "You were the boy," Sirius said. "You tried to kill me!"

"You _what?_" Harry turned on her viciously. "You tried to kill him? …You are done." His face was contorted with unbridled hatred. Fear flickered in Adrienne's eyes. Harry pointed his wand at her chest. This time Sirius didn't stop him, but Voldemort did.

"_Avada Kedavra,_" he hissed, and Harry heard a thump on the floor next to him.

Sirius lay facedown on the wooden planks.

"No!" shouted Harry, and he threw hexes across the room. Sparks ejected from his nearly-glowing skin. The room was alive with magic.

"Harry, stop!" Adrienne cried.

"You killed him!" Harry roared. "You killed him twice! He's not the same anymore; hasn't been since you almost killed him that night. I hate you!" he screamed.

Adrienne ducked to avoid the jet-stream of spells. "Harry!" she yelled. Voldemort stood in the shadows and laughed. With a wave of his wand, the Dark Lord levitated Harry in the air and pinned him against the wall. Harry's shoulders were fastened by an invisible shackle, immovable. He struggled against his bonds to no avail.

"Any last words, Potter? Because you are getting on my nerves," came the hiss.

"Damn you," grunted Harry. He turned to Adrienne. "And you. I hate you. You took everything away from me. You lulled me into a false sense of security and tricked me. You pulled the rug out from under my feet. You played me like the fool that I am. You never cared and there I was, caring like… you're despicable."

Adrienne's face lost its edge. "Not true," she whispered, looking at the floor.

"You got Sirius killed. And now you're killing me."

"I didn't… mean to." Her voice wavered.

"Bull. You knew what you were doing all along."

"Step aside, brat," Voldemort said sharply. "It is time. You have completed your task and you will be rewarded."

Adrienne mumbled something to Harry and took a step to her left.

"Shut up," Harry snapped. "Your voice will not be the last thing I hear." He imagined Sirius' voice cautioning him again. His laughter ringing throughout Hogwarts; Sirius shaking his hair back in front of a pretty girl. Harry looked down at Sirius' still body and felt hot tears sting his eyes.

"I didn't want to," she whispered.

"I just want you to know—these are my last words," he added to Voldemort. "I want you to live with this for the rest of your life. I was the first person that ever talked to you, remember? We went out. You liked Quidditch and we went flying."

She kept her eyes trained on the floor.

"I doubt you'll ever have that again. And you can live with my death on your conscience."

"That was touching, Potter," said Voldemort. "Pathetic." Voldemort stroked Harry's cheek with a long, pale finger. Harry felt ice and knives pierce his skin and his organs and his blood. Voldemort stepped back and let out a cold, mirthless laugh. "And now, Potter, it is time for my revenge. Goodbye." He pointed his wand at Harry.

"You're not going like this, are you?" muttered Adrienne quietly.

"What?" shouted Harry.

"No fight? You're just giving in?" She kept her voice low. "The famous Harry Potter, boy wizard; the Boy-Who-Lived—giving in to his biggest rival." She looked up and directly at Harry. Her face was hard as steel as she spoke her next words, "The first Gryffindor to yield to a threat." Harry felt his rage boil and bubble over again, and he saw something like the flicker of a wink in her eye. He had a suspicion… the only drawback was that he hesitated too long to act on it.

Voldemort let his green snake of light loose from the tip of his wand. The last things Harry saw were Sirius' face, brimming with youth and joy and laughter, and Adrienne's face, twisted in shock and horror as the light flew faster than the eye towards Harry. The two faces were blurred together.

The killing spell hit Harry squarely in the chest, and he felt the air rush out of him. He gasped, trying to replenish his lungs, and it occurred to him in the most ironic way that this wasn't the way his parents had died. He knew. Their deaths had been quick and painless… what was this, a new killing spell Voldemort had invented to make death more painful? He couldn't breathe, and his chest pinched painfully. He sucked in a few quick gasps of air before he accepted his life was over.

But it wasn't. Harry found he could see again, and the first thing he saw was Voldemort's face, gaping in horror and confusion as Harry lifted his head.

"It's not possible," Voldemort hissed. "How did you… you can't…"

"Daddy, dearest, don't you remember what happened to you the first time you tried to kill this boy?" Adrienne asked simperingly. Her voice turned to cold, cruel irony as she addressed her biological father in the next manner. "Sirius died for him." A cruel smile not unlike the one she previously wore in front of Harry twisted the corners of her lips upward.

A painfully slow realization came over Voldemort. His chin dropped in shock and terror for the first time Harry had seen. In slow motion before Harry's eyes and at the same time all too fast to fully comprehend, the green light hit Voldemort in the upper left corner of his chest. His body fell backwards, and what was left of the Dark Lord rose into the air.

Adrienne was quick. She had her wand ready. She shouted a spell Harry couldn't make out over the noise in his head and the wind in the room. Voldemort's remains attached themselves to an invisible string that received its instruction from Adrienne's flicking wrist. With a wave of her wand, Adrienne sent the spirit zooming into a nearby object—the ring on her finger. With her wand still pointed at the ring for safety measures, Adrienne pulled the ring off and cast it on the wooden floor.

She freed Harry from his invisible bindings and levitated the ring into the air. "Let's go," she said breathlessly. Harry stared at her, not knowing what to make of the situation or of her change in behavior. He regarded at her outstretched hand with disdain and grabbed Sirius' hand with his free hand.

"Harry, come on, we have to get out of here," Adrienne pleaded.

"Before what?" Harry snarled. "He's… gone." He couldn't fully comprehend that together they had defeated the Dark Lord. Well, he wasn't entirely gone, but with time Harry would make sure he was.

"Harry, he's dead. Don't waste time—"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what I can and cannot do regarding my own godfather!" Harry shouted. "And he's dead because of you! I hate you!"

Adrienne fell silent. She pointed her forehead downwards so Harry couldn't see her face. She waited patiently for him to finish.

Harry kneaded Sirius' hand with his own two hands. He pushed the hair back from his face and pulled down Sirius' eyelids with his fingertips. A tear crept down his cheek, and Harry wiped it away hastily. He stood up, still clutching Sirius' hand, before more tears spilled and he lost all control.

"Let's go," he said, and didn't look at Adrienne again.

**A/N: **I know I suck at writing climaxes/action scenes. That is why I normally don't do them. Just one more chapter to go… I'm going to do a lot of writing today in hopes to finish this story by Thursday. I can't believe it's almost over. Leave a review, please.

**IamSiriusgrl**—Thanks for being so faithful to this story when I had my writing break. Hopefully you stick it out until the end.


	18. Chapter 18: Resolution

**Chapter 18: Resolution**

Harry levitated Sirius' body to Dumbledore's office, still holding onto his godfather's hand as he did so. Adrienne kept by his side every step of the way, allowing her steps to fall neatly in line with his. Harry pretended not to notice. When they had pushed back the heavy door, Harry laid Sirius down on the floor and sat by his side.

Dumbledore entered the office from the back door and was surprised to find Harry and Adrienne. He didn't notice Sirius' body immediately.

"Mr. Potter. Ms. Harper," he said pleasantly. "What can I do for you?"

Harry didn't think it was strange that Dumbledore hadn't foreseen this chain of events. Under other circumstances, the thought would have occurred to him, but he could only dwell on one thing at this moment. He recounted to Dumbledore the events that had just passed. His voice never wavered from a monotone. When Harry reached the part about Sirius without emotion, the old mentor's eyes widened. He suddenly noticed the body on the floor at Harry's feet.

"You say Pettigrew took the bullet… pardon the expression—for Sirius?"

"Yes," said Harry, slightly irritated. He wanted to stop discussing the subject in its entirety and he couldn't understand why Dumbledore was being so insensitive as to pester him with these questions that made him relive it all again.

"Excuse me, Harry. Adrienne," Dumbledore added. "I need to take Sirius to the hospital wing immediately."

At this point, Harry lost his patience. "What do you mean?" he screamed. "_He's already dead!_"

"Harry, I realize you are traumatized, and this is the second time you have had to go through this. But please trust me when I say I need to take Sirius to the hospital wing _now_," Dumbledore said calmly. He waved his wand and Sirius rose into the air beside him. Harry could only stare.

After Dumbledore left the room, only Harry and Adrienne remained, sucking the life out of the oxygen around them. Adrienne cast darting glances to the boy at her side, but Harry only directed his angry glare to the floor. She wanted conversation; she needed to repair this damage and redeem herself. Consequently, out of necessity, she broke the silence.

"Harry, I—"

"Don't talk to me. Don't you say a word to me. Ever. Again," he growled.

"Harry, please… don't you ever wonder—"

"What it would be like if I had never met you?!" Harry roared. "Yes! Sirius would be alive. And I wouldn't have gone through all that trouble! Or all the pain or emotion or—" he cut himself off.

"No, I meant do you know—"

"Shut up!" said Harry viciously. "I don't wonder anything. I can't afford to! It hurts too much, damn it. I had Sirius ripped from me once and now you've done it again! You heartless monster. I don't ever want to see your face again. Leave me alone."

Though Harry didn't see it through his rage, Adrienne blinked away tears. One escaped.

"How did Sirius know where you were?" she whispered, her voice raspy. She stood up and left the office without making a sound.

* * *

Harry stroked the fingers of his unconscious godfather absentmindedly as he sat on the side of his bed. It had been two days since their return. In those two days, Harry had grieved while he studied for his N.E.W.T.S, grieved because he didn't fully believe what Dumbledore had said. To Harry, Sirius was gone. Again. Dumbledore's voice echoed in his ears.

"_Sirius isn't dead, Harry," the aged man had said calmly._

_Harry had only stared blankly back at him._

"_Pettigrew died for him. True, Mr. Wormtail owed his life to _you_, but in a strange case of events here, he repaid his debt. Wouldn't you agree?"_

_Harry had said nothing._

"_When Sirius received the spell, he took it for you," Dumbledore had continued. "Or so Miss Harper tells me. So you see, Harry, it is complicated. Sirius died to give you protection, but he was already protected himself."_

_Harry had tried to follow the vague and complex explanation. He doubted much, and wasn't sure if he could ever trust anyone or anything again._

"_Now, it is true that Pettigrew didn't love Sirius as Sirius loved you, and that is why Sirius is… the way he is. But a debt repaid means a significant amount, Harry. Sirius isn't dead. He is in the hospital wing. I swear to you, he will remain under my care until this is resolved." Harry wondered if Dumbledore had ever made a grave promise such as this._

_At this point, Harry snorted derisively. He hadn't meant for it to be more than mental, but apparently it had snuck out of his mouth._

"_Is something wrong, Harry?" Dumbledore asked._

_Harry shook his head but continued anyway. "Sirius didn't love me. Oh, sure, before the accident we were closer than close. You know what," he added, a slightly angry interjection, "it wasn't an accident. Lestrange meant to hit him."_

"_But she also meant to kill him, and she did not. So it was an accident. Go on, Harry. You were saying…?"_

"_He doesn't love me now. Not the new Sirius. To him, I'm just a kid. A kid he doesn't know." Bitterness had seeped into Harry's voice._

_Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, I will not argue with you because I cannot change your mind. All I will say is that Sirius loves you. He came to save you."_

_Harry still didn't believe, but at that moment he remembered what Adrienne had said earlier._

"_How did Sirius know where you were?" her voice rang in his ears._

Now reflecting, the thought occurred to Harry again. How _had_ Sirius known where to find him? Harry hadn't left a note and no one had seen them leave. The hospital wing had been empty, and even if it hadn't, no one knew where the Portkey led. No one knew where Harry was; that was the beauty of Voldemort's plan, Harry realized with a nauseating feeling in his stomach. No one had known… except Adrienne, who took him.

While half of him boiled in anger at this thought, the other half tried to examine this idea. Harry found it difficult to process without the anger seeping in and destroying his thought processes.

He wheeled the nearest hospital bed close to Sirius and fell asleep in it, still holding onto his godfather's finger like a needy child.

* * *

N.E.W.T.s were over. Harry had studied as hard as he possibly could for the last week, but with Sirius looming over his thoughts like a dark cloud, it was difficult. He had given up on trying and decided if he didn't know by now, he was never going to. As he sat at the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall, he only hoped it had paid off. Now his N.E.W.T.s were the only thing he could think about. He wished this feeling had occurred to him sooner. His head buzzed with regret and anxiety.

Dumbledore stood up at the front of the hall and clapped his hands together. "Welcome, everyone, the ending of yet another year. Tomorrow the seventh years will graduate, and Hogwarts will be closed for another summer. A few announcements: Mr. Filch would like you all to know that you have forced him and Mrs. Norris to retire. I'm sure he thanks you for all the memories he has from this castle. And there is one more announcement…"

Harry suspected next Dumbledore would announce the capture of the Dark Lord. He waited patiently.

"It has come to my attention to tell you about something you have the right to know, as does the rest of the Wizarding world. It concerns the man you know as the convict Sirius Black."

Harry dropped his fork and there was a sharp intake of breath from the audience.

"You have all thought of him as Voldemort's—" the audience gasped again—"right-hand man and a murderer. This is not true. Sirius Black is innocent, and he is alive. He lost his memory two years ago, but is here with us today, a free man. Black was also in a coma because of a recent ordeal he was put through, but—" Dumbledore looked right at Harry when he said this, and when he smiled his eyes twinkled, "but… he is awake now. Let's all have a moment of silence out of respect for Sirius Black."

Harry jumped up and his plate crashed to the floor as he did. The entire Great Hall turned to stare at him. Harry hardly felt the sea of eyes on him as he turned and ran for the large double doors. Hermione got up, neatly laid her napkin beside her plate and followed him. Ron decided to stay. He was hungry.

* * *

Harry rushed into the hospital wing, but it was empty. He didn't notice Hermione was following him, so naturally he did not notice when her footsteps ceased behind him. He turned and ran to the Room of Requirement, where he found Sirius and Hermione.

"Hi, Harry," Hermione greeted him. "I just wanted to talk to Sirius for a moment and welcome him back… I'll just leave you two alone." She smiled at Sirius and left, closing the door behind her.

Harry was silent, as was Sirius. Neither knew how to start the conversation.

"Welcome back, Sirius," Harry said.

"Thanks." There was another silence. "You know, I…" Sirius lost his initiative and trailed off.

"Thank you for coming." Harry stopped. "I know that sounds wrong, but I mean it. You saved my life. And I was all alone, and then you came and I…" Harry began to trail off as well as tears pricked his eyes.

Sirius understood immediately and approached his godson. He wrapped his arms around the teenage boy. "It's okay," he soothed as Harry cried for the first time in a very long time.

"I thought you were dead again," Harry wailed. "I thought I was going to die. It was all so hopeless." He began to dry his tears, embarrassed at having cried in Sirius' arms. "Sirius, how did you know where to find me?"

"How do you think?" Sirius asked. He said no more on the subject. "Is Adrienne… here?"

"Back at Hogwarts, you mean?" Harry asked. "Yes. Oh, Sirius!" He began to relay all of the events that had taken place while Sirius was unconscious, including the defeat of Voldemort and Harry's plan to ultimately defeat him. At the end of his narration, Harry asked, "Sirius? Can I… live with you? I mean here, of course, but also after I graduate."

He was not surprised when the answer was a resounding yes.

* * *

Harry had graduated approximately an hour ago, as had Hermione, Ron, and Adrienne. He told his friends he would be packing in his room, but this was only half true. He sat on his bed, his suitcase next to him containing only a book and a robe. He didn't have the heart to pack, or to leave. He would never come back to Hogwarts as a student. He wanted to go flying around the grounds for the last time, to eat in the Great Hall, to relive seven years of memories he knew he could never experience again. A sadness came over him—a dull, solemn sadness.

There was a knock at the door. Sirius opened it from the other side. "Harry?" he asked. "I thought I'd find you here. Is everything okay?"

Harry nodded.

"I just wanted to tell you… well, I don't get sentimental often, as you probably know," Sirius continued. "But you seem so downtrodden lately, even though you're supposed to be happy. I'm alive, Harry, and you're going to live with me. You've graduated, finished your N.E.W.T.s and you have your two best friends. Doesn't this make you happy?"

Harry nodded, but Sirius could see right through the façade.

"Harry, you probably won't believe this, but I've been watching you lately. I mean really noticing your behavior and your tendencies. Do you know why I watch you so closely, Harry? Don't you know why I came to save you… again, I'm told?"

Harry shook his head. He didn't dare hope about what was to come.

"Harry, you're my godson. I was best friends with your parents and I was obligated to bond with and take care of you. Before the accident, I spent time with you and I sent you birthday presents when I could and we were close, Harry. But I knew you before you were born. Who could have known how we would have felt if we didn't have some prior connection?

"But now we do know, Harry. That's the beauty of it. I had to get to know you all over again, and I wouldn't trade that experience for anything. This year has been the best year of my life, and I'm not saying that because I can't remember anything else. I love you, Harry."

Harry had known this was coming, and at the same time he had not dared hope that Sirius was going to choose the action that he did. "I… love you, too, Sirius," he croaked. "You know that."

"Okay, enough of the sentimental scene," Sirius said, shaking his head. Harry let out a laugh so full of joy he never knew he possessed. This was the Sirius he knew, the old Sirius that had resurfaced again. "There's someone here to see you, Harry. I mean besides me."

"Who?" Harry asked curiously, expecting Ron or Hermione. When the door opened again, it revealed Adrienne. "No," Harry said, edging away from the open door. "No! Get out! You're not welcome here."

"Yes, she is," Sirius said calmly. "I let her in."

"You what?" Harry turned incredulously to Sirius. "She got you almost killed again! She almost got me killed and she's been playing me this whole time! She turned me in to Voldemort! And you just _let her in_?!"

"Harry, she has something she wants to say to you," Sirius said.

"Well, I don't want to hear it. Get out," he snapped at Adrienne.

"Harry, please," she pleaded. "Hear me out. Just once. I have to tell you this. I promise if you listen I'll never bother you again. I just need you to know."

Defeated, Harry relented with a grunt. Adrienne took a step forward and Sirius exited, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Harry asked gruffly.

"Harry, please hear me out. I know you must hate me and I know you probably won't listen to me. If I were you, I wouldn't listen to me either. But please, Harry, I need to tell you.

"I was sent here by my… _him_ for the purpose of befriending you, gaining your trust, and then bringing you to him. You know that. And I didn't know you at the time, nor did I have a choice. I couldn't say no to him; where would that get me? So I came. Fath—_he_ put me under the Imperius Curse and controlled me. It was like he was in my body, looking out through my eyes, every time I was with you."

Harry winced at this part, but Adrienne was too absorbed in her narration to notice. She continued, "But I started to break away from him. It's easier with the distance and the freedom of being so far away… and I started to really get to know you. Please, Harry, you have to believe me when I said I meant every word. I really care about you, and I did then too."

Harry snorted.

"I mean it. And it wasn't a picnic for me, either, Harry, because the whole time I felt myself f—I mean, liking you, I knew that I had to do what I had to do in the end, and I didn't want to."

"You didn't have to, Adrienne!" Harry said. "You had a choice; you always have a choice! And you didn't seem so sorry or remorseful when we were in my parents' house, did you? Smug is more like it. Smug and evil."

Adrienne's hurt face exposed her true feelings. "I… that was after. I couldn't fathom betraying you or turning you in, Harry. I just couldn't. I think I know why and how you got those notes that I don't remember sending. See…" she licked her lips, trying to find the words. "I think… well, I've had a lot of time to think about this, and I think that… every morning, for my entire life, from one-thirty to two o'clock a.m., I was free. He let me free while he took care of other business. This way, see, he had complete control over me. By allowing me some freedom, I couldn't run away. So as I started… caring about you, it became harder and harder for him to take over my body. Right before I relinquished my body every morning, I go into a kind of… fit. I don't really remember what happens; I'm practically unconscious. And I sent you those notes in that phase when I'm… the _most_ myself. I don't know if I explained it correctly, but that's the best I can do. I tried to save you, but it was hard. I know those hints weren't enough, Harry, and if I could do this all over again I would have come straight out and told you. But it's okay; we didn't lose, Harry, We won."

Harry was silent for a few moments while he mulled over her confessions. "You really didn't mean to?"

"Damn it, Harry; it was killing me! I couldn't turn you in; I just couldn't, not after what we'd been through and what you'd done for me. But I couldn't defy him either, Harry. You have to understand. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you what to do; I just meant… please. I really do care about you and now that I'm free from him… I just thought that, well, maybe we could be… friends," she choked the word out, "again."

"Why did Voldemort send me those notes? Or was it you?"

"It was my hand," Adrienne replied. "But I have no memory of it. He sent them. I've been trying to figure out why myself, but I don't know. I can only suppose that it was to throw you off; to make you uneasy when you faced him."

"I think being there with the girl who betrayed me would have done that enough." Harry's voice cut like a razor blade. Adrienne didn't reply, only bit her lip—she agreed with him.

Harry didn't say anything for a few full minutes. He asked softly, "How did Sirius know where to find me, Addy?" His voice stumbled over every word.

She raised her eyes to meet his. He didn't recoil. She didn't withdraw, either. "I told him. I found him before we left, before I… took you, and I told him everything."

"So you could tell him everything, but you couldn't let me in on the little plan, could you?" Harry knew his venomous response was uncalled for, but he didn't care.

"I'm sorry! I wish I had told you, but I can never be sure when it comes to… him. Harry," she said in a voice that could only be beginning another story, "there's something else I have to tell you. You might not like it, but it's the truth." Harry waited patiently for what he supposed would be another hurtful and wound-creating admission. "That night, two years ago, when Sirius was… almost killed, h—Voldemort brought Sirius back to… your parents' house." She gulped, trying to swallow the painful lump in her throat. "He wanted me to kill him, but I couldn't, and Sirius escaped. But before that… I had talked to Sirius when my… Voldemort and the Death Eaters weren't around. I mean, really talked to him. He didn't know me then, and I guess he didn't have reason to suspect me. On top of that, I think I reminded him of… my mother. Now that I know that, it might be why he talked to me. Anyway, I talked to him like I had never spoken in my life. He comforted me, Harry, and he was like a father and a friend. Really. I'm sorry it hurts you to hear that, but I'm close to Sirius, too. After that, we spent time together for a few days until he escaped. I love Sirius, too, Harry, and I want him to recover." Her eyes were brimming with tears. She wiped them away hastily and tried to laugh lightly. "Did you know you're the only person who's ever made me cry since I was three? I was punished for crying, so I never cried after that… until I met you."

Harry didn't appreciate that she was trying to turn things on him and make him sound like the villain. He didn't expect what came next. "Thank you, Harry," she said. "For everything. Even if you don't forgive me, I just want you to know… I do love you, Harry, and that won't ever change. Sirius is like a father to me. I just… I'll leave you alone now. I can see what you think of me, and I don't blame you. I want you to see this, though." She handed him a drawing book that looked sickeningly familiar to Harry. "I don't care if I get it back or not. As far as I'm concerned… well, I just want you to see it."

She looked up at him through teary eyes. "Goodbye, Harry." She turned around.

"Bye," Harry said gruffly. He opened the book to a sketch of himself. She had captured him so well, he thought distantly. Every jut of his face, every shadow and line and crevice was in this sketch. It was like looking in a mirror. But, he noticed as he took a closer look, it was darker. Not in color, but in mood. His stature, his expression—they were all sinister, brooding and dark. He turned the page and it shocked him—it was himself again, looking back at him, but this sketch sharply contrasted with the previous one. It was optimistic and lighthearted—and then he realized where he was sitting in the drawing. He was in Hogsmeade, with the outline of the café behind him, and this must have been from their date. This must have been how Adrienne saw him that night. She had captured two sides of him that he now knew he had. She couldn't portray them both in one sketch, and she shouldn't be able to. He was a human; this drawing was not. But now he knew.

He flipped through the rest of the sketchbook rapidly, finding mostly landscape drawings—the lake, the castle. He stumbled upon one of Sirius. Now he knew.

He bolted out of his room and out of the Room of Requirement. Adrienne was walking slowly down the hall ahead of him. "Adrienne!" he called out. She turned around, surprised. When he grinned at her, she smiled back. They met halfway.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen," Harry said. "But I'm listening now."

"Let's not apologize anymore," Adrienne pleaded. Harry agreed.

"Friends?" he asked.

"Friends." She hesitated, and then hugged him. "Thank you, Harry," she whispered into his hair.

When they pulled apart, she asked, "Do you want to go flying or something?"

He almost accepted, but then he remembered something. "Some other time," he promised. "I just remembered something I have to do." Adrienne nodded understandingly, and he turned around and ran back to his and Sirius' apartment. He couldn't get there fast enough.

"Wanna go flying?" Harry asked breathlessly. Sirius smiled and nodded.

As they flew above the Hogwarts grounds through the warming summer air, Harry remembered his wish to relive his memories and hold onto them. With the wind whipping through his hair and Sirius whooping behind him, reminding Harry of the boys they both were, he realized something. Maybe it wasn't all about helping Sirius recover his memories.

Maybe it was about making new ones.

**A/N: **DONE! And I wrote this whole chapter in one day—the day before school starts. That's right. So I did get the story finished before school started and I'm very proud of myself. I hope you don't think it's too bad an ending… I decided not to kill Adrienne off. J

Oh, and this is my last story. Now that it's over… you won't be reading any more of me until (perhaps) my book is published.

Reviews, please.

**IamSiriusgrl**—Thanks for your constant support. A little more feedback, please, since this is the last installment?


End file.
